Spell of the Maelstorm
by QuiltBreaker110
Summary: Tired and exhausted after the war Naruto, with the help of an old man and his mirror, travel to the world of canterlot for some much needed rest. I'm sure konoha won't mind if he's gone for a while? right? Note: this is a Harem Fic, so if you don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**A new and updated revision of the story Magic and Chakra in canterlot. And to those who don't like it, let me say one thing: Get the hell out! It's so simple. All flames will be used to make my smores.**

 **I don't own any of these franchises you should know that by now!**

A startling realization that happens when you finally admit that things could not be changed no matter how desperately you wanted them too. No matter how much you gave up, no matter how much blood you spilled in the process, and no matter how much you put on the line for someone, or for everyone, when you choose to believe that you would be accepted by them.

It took an entire lifetime for Naruto Uzumaki to finally learn that lesson, regardless of the accomplishments the past few years have done for him. A dim lighting through an apartment window shows a destroyed room with everything material and man-made, destroyed in a fit of rage and this is because of the aforementioned realization. You see, winning the war only gave Naruto one of three things that truly mattered to him while the other two would be so close but so far away from him.

The first thing the war gave him was his new power so while that would have hardly mattered to him, he was very thankful said power helped him in defeating the possessed Madara Uchiha who was under the control of Kaguya Otsutsuki and sealing her along with zetsu inside the new moon with the help of his former teammate, whom to this day, just saying his name leaves an extremely bad taste in his mouth.

Looking at the blood on his right hand, caused from crushing a glass cup in anger, Naruto passes it through his face, not really caring about his appearance for the moment since his mind is struggling to find a reason on why his teammate, was chosen for the position he strived after for the last eight years. Which brings us to the second thing the war gave him but wanted to have nothing to do with it. The second was the hokage's hat crowned on top of his traitorous friend.

Several months after the war ended and when the nations were stable and peace was finally returning to the elemental nations, or some sense of it at least, the village council decided that it was time for a new person to take the seat of hokage.

There were many people who were considered for the position but some of them decided to remain where they were as a few didn't have the capabilities to lead, while the remaining candidates who chose to go after it were being screened for anything that could affect them or the village should they lead.

After a few days of screening through potential candidates the council only had two people left in the running: Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. Now I don't need to tell you the obvious of who picks who but let's look at it from the daimyo's point of view first ok?

 **Months Prior to the Hokage Inauguration (Daimyo Estate)**

"These are the only two candidates left in the running is that right?" the fire daimyo asks looking over the information of the two individuals before him.

"Yes your excellency, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. both leaf ninja of Konoha." Says one of his representatives.

"What would you say is their standing amongst the ninja and civilian populations?" asks the daimyo as part of being considered elected for the position, was how well the people supported you, it was more or less a popularity contest.

"To be honest with you, sir. The sides are flipped between the two." Hasn't it always been since they were kids? Come on.

"Please explain." says the daimyo leaning back on his chair.

"The civilians fully support the uchiha clan survivor while the ninjas are resentful towards him for the actions he caused several years back, but there are a few who aid his side. The uzumaki has the full support of the ninjas however some are questionable at best while the civilians more of less hold resentment towards him and only some, fully support him." Explains the man before him as the information was common knowledge amongst the villagers but since the fire daimyo hardly ever had time for these concerns, he needed the full details to go on before he could make a decision.

"I see. I have heard many things about these two during the chunnin exam tournament finals and the things I've heard about both these boys are, as you said, indeed flipped." Hearing and seeing were two completely different things. Hearing how sasuke was the only survivor in his brother's massacre, and naruto being an outcast for something out of his control since the day he was born was leaning in more towards the blonde's favor of becoming the next fire shadow.

"We need to schedule a meeting with the village council in order to fully know which of these two would be the best choice as the next hokage for the leaf village. But in all honesty, my mind is made up." Says the daimyo with a solid look in his eyes.

"When will that be possible sir?"

"Sometime tomorrow. Prepare my escort team to head for konoha immediately." With that his representative went to put together the escort team that consisted of at least six people who, while not as experienced as the twelve guardians, still have skill and strength to back up and he was sure they would protect him just as well.

 **The next morning**

Back home Naruto was sorting through his thoughts on what's been going on in the village ever since tsunade of the sannin announced her retirement saying she was quote, "getting way too old for this shit", thus the village had the whole process of choosing who would be the new hokage.

Twirling one of his throwing knives in his hand Naruto continues carving a small wooden animal that looked like a buffalo. This is one hobby he picked up sometime before when he was pretty much bored one day.

 **Flashback (Afternoon, eight years ago)**

He was walking around the village when he saw the little animal figures. Curious he went inside and saw a man no older than thirty carving said figures. The man who he later learned was Mikio Daichi, a wood carver who owned a small decorative shop saw young Naruto enter. Wondering why a ninja entered his shop mikio asked what he wanted and young naruto answered that he liked the wooden figures. Wondering why a ninja so young would want something like this mikio humored him, saying if he did like them, why not take one and give him a completely honest opinion about the work mikio does on them.

Taken back by the sudden question naruto tries his best to say something that wouldn't upset the man in front of him. Taking a good look at him naruto sees he's mostly thin but has some form of muscle definition, must be from working out. Black hair and hazelnut colored eyes with a short beard wearing a light coffee colored shirt with a green apron in front, gray shorts, and gray sandals.

After some minutes of whacking his brain mikio takes the wooden animal away and asks the young ninja why he really entered into his shop. Waiting for an answer naruto tells him that he was bored and had nothing better to do when everyone he knew was either out of the village, doing something else, or just couldn't and didn't want to be bothered.

"If you want something to do then why don't you learn how to carve animal figures. it would certainly help pass the time." Says mikio as he had things to do then to just stop and give a kid some of his time.

"Why would I want to carve an animal out of wood? It doesn't look like fun." Says naruto looking at the many figures as just cutting and sculpting away trying to make something would take for hours and he wasn't too keen on sitting still for so long.

"I didn't expect you to like it kid, wood carving is only a hobby of mine. But it's a hobby that took me a long time to perfect. when I carve an animal I like it helps me focus on only that and whatever else I'm thinking just goes away." He says as there wasn't a time of day that he couldn't be found sculpting away at an animal that caught his eye.

"Yeah but it still doesn't look like fun." Says naruto in a deadpan voice still trying to wrap the thought of making something from wood.

"I think you'll change your mind once you see this." Leading naruto the back room mikio turns on the light and behold, an entire room filled with wooden animals of various kinds! Even some that didn't exist.

"What do you think now?" says mikio taking pride in his work

"Well I do admit this is pretty cool! But I still don't think I'll like wood carving."

"You don't know until you try and besides your all talk if you can't back it up. So why don't you go and find someone else to annoy? I have other things to do and I'm not going to waste any more time entertaining someone who can't even pick up a knife without bleeding." Says mikio turning away from naruto to get some of his work placed in crates for those he made a sale on.

"Now wait a damn minute?! Who says I can't make something better than all this crap?!" shouts Naruto at being easily jabbed.

"Me dumbass! I'm a professional at this, and you, you're just a puny amateur."

"Listen here you wood splitting stabber I bet I can make something even better than any of these termite infested sculptures you have that are so "proudly" displaying themselves! And I can do it in a week!" declares Naruto as there was nothing he could do better than anyone else.

"A bet?! Ok, it's a deal! One week, you make something grand and I will split the profits of whatever it is I sell, with you. If you win. But if you lose, you have to help me in the shop for a whole month!" those were the terms that lay down the bet and knowing our favorite blonde he couldn't just back down, so with a goal in sight naruto shakes hands! It was official.

"Deal!" And so began a long and bloody race to make something grand!

A heart filled laugh escapes Naruto remembering that week and let me tell you, it was really a long and painful week. Poor boy couldn't even make anything close without cutting himself too deep or the wood too deep that led to every figure being damaged unintentionally. Carving to the sides of the figure naruto then remembers how he supposedly came to the shop at the end of the week with something he thought was really good, but when mikio examined it he had this to say.

"It's crap!" tossing it over his shoulder into the trash bin behind him naruto just stares at mikio. How could he just throw his work away like it was nothing? He didn't even take the time to fully look at it. Grabbing his shirt naruto shouted.

"Hey what the fuck?! Do you know how much time I spent making that thing?! Did you not see the blood stains that went into that figure?!" cries out naruto but mikio looks the other way not really interested in hearing his complaining.

"Kid while I admit that you did put a lot of effort into making what you showed me and yes, I did see the blood stains, can't figure out if you're clumsy or something. But did you ever think about what it was that you wanted to make?" says mikio

"Sort of... I wanted to make a fox!" answers naruto

"Did you ever at least get a good look at the fox to know how it would look like on wood?! Because to me your work felt like it was poorly motivated and that you just cut around the edges after finishing up some of the places." Says mikio as naruto stayed silent.

It wasn't entirely true when he said that it was poorly motivated, naruto always accepted a challenge and never on anyone's terms did he quit! But this one challenge proved to be a bit too much since as briefly mentioned naruto was never really a person to learn what patience really was.

"I made my point. So now that you know what you did you have to honor the bet, so make some room on your busy schedule young ninja as you're going to be here for the next month. And no weaseling your way out of this or else I will make sure that you and your hokage have a nice little talk on what the word honor means." With that mikio heads back to work but not before handing naruto a dark green apron and telling him he starts tomorrow around 12 in the afternoon. Beaten and knowing when to draw the line naruto heads out trying to put down the hard labor that is coming his way.

 **End of the flashback (Back to the present day)**

Snipping off the last edges of both the buffalo's horns naruto inspects his work closely, remembering all that mikio taught him when they were not busy selling or decorating for holiday events.

"Looks like I've gotten better at making these things. I bet now I'm just as good as mikio is when he makes them." Says naruto dusting off pieces of wood from his legs. Looking over the field he was in from the top of the tree he took chilled at, naruto jumps down and decides to head into the village to see if there were any new updates on the hokage race.

"I hope I get picked for the position, I worked my ass off these eight years and no way in hell are they picking someone else! Sure some of the ninja's I've worked alongside with are good, but not as good as me! No way in hell!" shouts naruto running full speed to the hokage administration building. The decision has been made, but not in the way it was meant to be.

 **Council Chambers (3:00 P.M.)**

A meeting of importance was underway as the fire daimyo alongside his escort protection team was discussing the final two candidates: Naruto and Sasuke. Throughout the whole time the daimyo had to take solace in the fact that every single person in the entire room made their facts and points of view quick, detailed, and easy going. Everything came to a draw between these two ninja and what everyone thought were the qualities that showcased their posture and power to lead. If one side had reason to nominate Sasuke it was because of the reason that the sharingan had to continue its lineage for the next generations, and how the power it has kept for decades continued to influence people alike. Or how it was needed for its legacy, for its respect, or for its remarkable powers.

The uzumaki on the other hand, was quite a more interesting story to hear. Faced with high odds and high chances for failure the young boy did not have the will to stay down. This determination and self-empowerment is what gave the young jinchurikii the drive to overcome what many could not do, or even see as becoming possible to do! And more than once did that statement become a reality. If it wasn't learning the most difficult of jutsu in under the most unbelievable of time periods, or defeating those who were so far out of your own limitations, even persuading those who were so lost in their own ideals that have been walked into with death, blood, and murder, or their own cowardice, to see that there was something to find reason to believe again, and even defying all odds at the impossible, enough said.

Now, as it was mentioned the choice is pretty much obvious but there is always something that changes the arrow of choice.

"I believe I have made my decision on who will be the sixth fire shadow. Anyone who believes that my choice is foolish, speak up now!" announces the daimyo to everyone in the room. Most stood by their decision to vote for naruto as the sixth hokage, and the other side at most, voted for sasuke.

"Pardon my lord but I have to be in a disagreement with your personal choice." Says a man seating on the right section of the room just behind the first row.

"What is your name, fellow ninja?"

"My name is Tomoya Henderson my lord."

"Alright tomoya- san, explain why do you think naruto is no suited for the position?" asks the daimyo, curious about what this man's opinion could say about his candidate choice.

"It's a matter of the obvious. Some of us simply believe that young naruto is still not ready to carry such a huge responsibility. He is still a child at best and like all children, should best stay away from these kinds of things that could best be performed by someone with more maturity." The civilian man said so while it was true to some extent, his real reason is the fact that naruto shouldn't become hokage for the simple reason that he cannot learn when it's time to drop the antics and learn to become an adult! He may have become strong physically and emotionally, but his mentality still reflects him as the annoying-ass slacker/prankster he was when he was in the academy.

"I have to agree with him your lordship. I respect young naruto's skills and bravery but he's not what we could call, a symbol of leadership. I think it would be in our best interests for him to stay where he's at until we all deem him more adept to carry out on his own, in the future."

"That is not enough reason for me to change my decision. Maturity has nothing to do with this, and most of the previous hokages also didn't quite have an appeal of maturity, look at Minato Namikaze. He was a big goofball and a bit of a dumbass at times, sorry." He says hearing some people chuckle at his statement.

"But even then he proved to be a good leader and lead this village into a time of peace and security during his reign. He always looked out for everyone, and he even made the ultimate sacrifice of stopping the nine tails attack on this village. With his last wish being that the child be seen as a hero, but we all know how "well" that worked out didn't we?!" says the daimyo in a very sour tone. Most people just looked the other way, others stayed quiet because they were still hung up on that one memory.

"My decision still stands. Naruto uzumaki is the one I choose as the next hokage, he has proven himself on all levels and I know that he will lead this place into another era of peace and security, just like minato and all the others have done before him. So if anyone has contradicting feelings about this, let them be heard now or stay silent until the next shadow is brought by the fire…" and not a moment sooner his question was answered by an array of windmill shurikens coming straight at him.

It was only by instinct that one of his escorts managed to push him out of the way while the others deflected the oncoming weapons. Getting off from the floor he dusts himself, and looks around trying to find out where that attack had come from.

"What is the meaning of this?!" yells the daimyo looking around the room with his team surrounding him on all sides, weapons drawn for any threat.

"You know exactly what it is! You, choosing the demon over the uchiha, this village's pride and glory for something that should have been disposed of when we had the chance, but can't now because he's too powerful! You know why I hate your choice, daimyo!" looking into the crowd the daimyo sees that the one who threw the array of windmill blades was a man well into his late 40s, light brown hair and dark brown eyes, wearing the standard shinobi garment with only a pendant of a hung down crystal around his neck along with a second necklace that had a small locket.

"Who are you?! And why were you so quick to attack me knowing the consequences would be… severe?!"

"My name is Walker nakehido and I don't give a fucking rotting withering piece of tree shit what you think! I have put up with too much and gave too much to let that outcast and sorry excuse of a ninja become this village's leader! What's to stop him in the coming years from destroying everything around him?! No good can come from this!" says the ninja glaring heatedly at the fire daimyo, the past still embedded deep within his heart. Losing a brother and wife to the fox's attack made him resentful towards naruto from childhood to adulthood. And the worst part is what he said, that he can't claim vengeance because the kid now has full control of the nine tails power on so many levels.

"Your stepping out of line soldier! My choice is mine and mine alone! Your opinion on how you feel is not needed here and if you think that the young man who has done so much will be denied what he has chased after for so long, then you really don't know what it means to be a real ninja if what you see continues to blind you." Says the daimyo, treading caution among the room.

"So you really will choose that dirty fox as the leader of this village?!" says another ninja from the left side of the room.

Again, taking a good look it was another man but he into his late 30s with snow colored hair that had a bit of a darker outline with bright green eyes and also wearing the standard shinobi uniform, only of a different color, with fingerless gloves.

"Didn't I just say that already?! Yes! And that's final."

"Don't be so sure it is!" next thing everyone knew four ninja's descended down stabbing the ends of their weapons into either the legs or shoulders of the daimyo's protectors, then sheathing them out and stabbed them each, only to have their jabs blocked by the other's weapons.

"Get the daimyo to safety at once! These bastards will die here today for what they attempted!" pushing the weapons aside a fight ensues with the four men team against the four ninja while the rest of the escort team leads the daimyo to safety.

 **Pause flashback for now. Story continues**

Eyes glued to the ceiling naruto wearily stands up and heads to the bathroom to clean up seeing as there was an apartment that also needed cleaning. Finished tending to himself Naruto decides he'll deal with the cleaning later and just picks up what could be dangerous off the floor to throw away, wouldn't want to deal with anything blood soaked.

Outside the village we find many people exiting out of their homes as the rain has now cleared up after a long while, with the clouds parting ways to show the bright night sky with the moon and stars. Taking advantage of the weather most of everyone heads out to enjoy a cool evening even if there was an air of water still around.

"So how is our new hokage doing these days?"

"Really great! He actually knows how to lead in place of tsunade!"

"It's also great that it was the last uchiha who was voted to lead the village!"

Among the crowds was one particular person who taking an interest in some of the small talk of the villagers.

"I know that sasuke will make a great leader!"

"I'm just glad it wasn't that fox brat. He almost came close to becoming hokage and I don't have to tell you how that could have been."

"Yeah I'm with you there, that demon was enough of an asshole as it was. It's too bad we can't put him in his place anymore. You all heard the stories."

"Don't say it! I still hate it that he's stronger than he was when he was a stupid child!"

"If anything I'm sure that our hokage can deal with him since he saw everything the fox brat did in the war. An ace up our sleeve!"

Said person who was listening to this was all the more intrigued but couldn't help but want to send all these people to the nearest lake and drown them in the most painful way possible.

"I just hope your right with what you said. Especially with the way he can now turn into a giant golden fox."

"Yeah and going after him that shit is not worth it."

"Oh what are you so scared off?! The stupid brat knows he can't change inside the village so he's pretty much powerless."

"Sometimes I wish he would have just died in the war- " and that was all the man said as the person we were talking about earlier shut him up by crushing his windpipe to an extent that rendered him nearly dead. The other three startled tried running away only to feel the same thing done to them that was done to their friend and in just a few minutes, part of the road was littered with unconscious people on the verge of death.

"What is the world coming to these days when you blame the one who saved everyone including you all, responsible for what someone else did." Sighing the stranger takes the men to an alleyway close by, let the passing ninja deal with them.

Walking out of the alley and onto the street the wind blows pushing the clouds out of the way for the light of the moon to shine down on the stranger, revealing his full look.

An old man around his 50s but appeared to be in his 40s since his face disagreed. Combed white hair in a high class wearing a buttoned up white collar sweater shirt with a black jacket on top. With black dress pants with a silver belt buckle and black dress shoes. He also had on two gray and white wristbands on his left wrist.

"There is a beautiful moon out tonight." Looking up to the moon the old man jumps up to the roof of the closest building trying to locate the boy these people were talking about and with good reason: the boy he is trying to find may just be the help that another needs to get what has been taken from her. Let's shift toward the world of equestria shall we.

 **Crystal Empire (Cadence's Castle)**

We find the mane 6 getting ready to turn in for the evening as their visit to the crystal empire was an exhausting one with twilight sparkle becoming the new princess of magic/ friendship. Sitting on the bed twilight, along with her trusty assistant spike the dragon both get comfortable for the day ahead.

"Man twilight I'm beat! And we're not even done learning about what it is that a princess does, well you're not at least." says spike as just being her assistant in the golden oaks library wasn't this demanding. He can only imagine what it would be like to truly be the assistant of a princess.

"Well spike this is a new responsibility for me and even though I have a lot more to learn about being a princess, I can say without a doubt that this is going to be a new start not only for me, but for you and everyone else. We were all so used to just being seen as ordinary folk with special qualities but here we are; Elements of harmony, princess of magic, and dragon helper." Says twilight snuggling further into the covers.

"Yeah well don't wake me up tomorrow or else." Turning over on his little bed spike mumbles something before going to sleep. Twilight turns off the light rolling her eyes and saying something about lazy dragons.

As the night draws into its first hour we find the castle halls completely quiet devoid of sound except for one pony hidden in a black cloak. Making her way to twilight's room she carefully opens the door looking inside to see if what she has come for would be here. And like the carelessness of many, the crown is next to her bedside on the nightstand. Sneaking over to the side of the bed she makes it over to twilight, carefully putting the crown into a bag and heads out of the room. Too bad she never took notice of spike's small bed to which she tripped over causing twilight and spike to wake up so suddenly when the assailant slammed into some of the furniture.

"Who are you? Room service?" spike asks groggily as the hooded assailant escapes out the room.

"Stop thief!" shouts twilight as her shouting wakes up everyone to see her chasing after someone.

"Twilight what in the hay is going on here?" asks applejack as she and the others were abruptly awoken from twilight's shouting.

"My crown, she's stolen my crown! We have to stop her!" the chase led to a storage closet down the hall. Entering the mane 6 see the hooded figure try to find an escape to which twilight and the others tackle her to try to get her crown back, but ended up flying in several directions across the room before finally going through… a mirror?

"My crown! What did you do?!"

"There was never really any choice was there, princess. If you value your life: don't follow!" says the mare who's only physical trait was her golden skin tone and red and golden hair color. Ignoring her warning twilight rushed towards her grabbing her arm trying to hold her but got burned in doing so. Pulling her hand back she sees the mare disappear into the mirror without a trace.

"Twilight are you alright?" asks applejack

"Got burned but nothing too serious." Looking down at her hand she only sees the skin irritated by the fire that nothing but some cool water and burn cream couldn't fix up.

"Who was that mare? And why did she seem so interested in your crown?" wonders rarity

"I don't know but we can find out in the morning. Let's all just go back to sleep." Nodding they all head back into their rooms putting what happened tonight in the back of their minds. They can find out about that mare in the morning like twilight said.

 **Next Morning**

Twilight and the others already awake head back to the storage room along with celestia, luna, and cadence after informing them of the events prior to last night when breakfast was finished. Along the way twilight and the rest of mane 6 learn that the mare they saw last night was another pupil of celestia who studied under her before twilight became her second student.

Her name was sunset shimmer and she, like twilight, was also very gifted in the magical arts showing promise at becoming one of the best unicorns with magical powers. But somewhere down the road sunset shimmer began to change. celestia didn't know why her first student changed the way she did, becoming violent and lashing out at others for reasons she thought were idiotic. Then she threw everything celestia had taught her out the window and now she was nothing more than a girl who was just cold and shrewd to anyone.

"I often wonder if I did something wrong when taking her under my wing, I just can't imagine that sunset would become someone so distant from everyone else." says celestia looking down in shame at having another mistake in her life go without punishment.

"Sister worry about the past later right now we have a bigger issue to address." Says luna

"Princess celestia, where did sunset shimmer take my crown exactly?" asks twilight hoping her precious element wasn't lost.

"If I know my first student it would be most likely that she took it back with her to her own world." Says celestia looking directly at the mirror.

"But why would she just take it? What could she possibly want with my element?" so many questions were floating around the room.

"Sunset was always easily fascinated by powerful artifacts and would always spend more than her fair share of time learning about them. My guess is she plans to use the crown for something, if only I knew what it was." Looking at the fake crown that spike had in his hands celestia was, at the most, thankful that sunset had been careless in not noticing spike last night, otherwise twilight wouldn't have noticed that her crown was fake and by the time she and everyone else had realized it, it would already be too late.

"Excuse me princess but is there something we can do to help twilight?" says the sweet gentle voice of fluttershy

"There is only one thing that can be done: twilight, you must travel to the world beyond the mirror in order for you to take back your crown." Says celestia looking at her sister luna to explain what the world that twilight was going to be traveling too was like.

"The world beyond this mirror only opens once every thirty moons." Explains luna with pinkie pie commenting on how shiny the mirror looked. Rolling her eyes at the pink mare's randomness luna tells of how the mirror took residence in the diamond castle some time ago, before it was moved to the storage room, and when cadence took over the task of watching over it.

"I didn't really know much about the mirror since I was put in charge of keeping an eye on it. Heck, I'm just learning that it leads to another world, talk about looking in even deeper." Comments cadence as she didn't really think nothing of it and thought it was a regular everyday mirror. Never would she have imagined that it was a portal to another world.

"I would always hope that sunset would use the mirror to return to her home world and then return back to mine in order to seek my guidance like she always had when she was feeling troubled. But now I see that was never her intention." Tells celestia of the past times she shared with her first student and how every time she needed advice, celestia was there to share her wisdom. But then it all just, stopped.

"Twilight you must travel to this world and get your crown back, your element of harmony is crucial to our world's balance and without you or it, the citizens of equestria will no doubt become defenseless when danger looms as the elements cannot function if one isn't with the others." Says luna with twilight understanding the seriousness of the situation.

"Hold on a sec if twilight's going then all of us will too!" says dash but was stopped when luna further explained that her idea, although supportive, would not be a good one. Having more than one element out of their home world would only leave them further exposed to danger and losing anymore of the main defense line will put everyone in jeopardy. Twilight had to go about this alone.

"I know you all want to come and help me but you have to believe in me, I can do this." Getting everything she needs twilight comes back a few minutes later with a backpack slung over her shoulder with nothing but a few basic essentials.

"Alright everyone, wish me luck I'll be back before you know it!"

"Twilight wait! A word of warning: you must get the crown back within three days or else you will be trapped in that world for another thirty moons so keep an eye on your time there." Warns luna as everyone did not want to have their new princess become stranded in an alternate world for a long time and one that was just beginning to learn how to rule.

"I will." Says twilight as she runs into the mirror with spike chasing after her on impulse. Everyone watching can only pray that she has a safe journey as both princess and dragon fly into a new world that will change everything they know about friendship.

 **Konoha. Evening feed. (9:16) Steak and grill bar**

Ignoring the constant jabbering and cheers of the clients inside the bar naruto looks toward the TV paying attention to a small game that was going on. Apparently baseball or as they called it yakyu was becoming a popular sport in the ninja lands as everyone was supporting their favorite team. sure there were others types of sports but none more liked than yakyu.

"how did someone come up with that sport anyway? Scores 3-3, but I guess this beats listening to these guys." Looking at the bar most of everyone is glued to the TV, talking to each other, or just flirting in hopes of getting lucky.

A few of the patrons were staring at our blonde hero in curiosity while very few were trying to avert their gazes, no need to tell you how things would go down if anyone dared to start anything. The unlucky SOB was gonna find himself under the floorboards the next morning if they did try anything. Taking a sip of vodka to feel delight Naruto stares out into the night sky wondering how things could have been, if he had gone through with landing the killing blow that would have ended up killing sasuke and end up bringing the uchiha clan to extinction.

"That's a dark thought." Mumbles naruto as we now head back into the flashback at how naruto heard the news about what happened to the fire daimyo and how his teammate was now the hokage.

 **Unpause flashback**

Just outside of the hokage administration building we find our blonde ninja eagerly waiting to head inside to see if he was chosen to work in the career he wanted most, a close second to being a ninja.

"Man I can't wait any longer! I have to know if I made the cut, this is only extremely slightly better than a 4 course dinner!" naruto says excitedly as he heads inside, but finds that security has blocked anyone from entering. Wondering what's going on naruto asks the nearest person.

"Hey what's going on here?" asks naruto as one of the jounin explain that just earlier the fire daimyo was in the process of declaring his decision on who would be the next hokage, but fell under attack by a few ninja and now their investigating on who did it and why.

"Damn that's fucked up! What is wrong with people these days?! And do they even have any idea, if they even care, of how much this is gonna affect the village?" says naruto with the jounin shrugging as he really didn't have an answer for that question. So while naruto looks on into the crowd let's see how the leaf lord is hanging on.

"Damn these people! I thought by now they would have already seen past everything but I guess I was wrong, very wrong." States the lord as there was never a dull moment when someone tried to kill you just for stating a fact, or for your status, that was more or less on a regular basis.

"My lord you should already know this by now but, when it comes to these things only a handful of people, will really learn to move on." Says one of his escorts as this was not something all that uncommon. People are just naturally like this, not any different but one in the same.

"It doesn't matter, to them my word is final and they have to respect my decision! Let them remember that it is me who is helping to finance their village with the economic reports at the end of every year. And that I can easily cut their R&R at a moment's notice!" says the daimyo as he leans against the side of a tree in one of the small outskirts of the village. Looking at the three people who helped him out of harm's way he can only wonder if the fourth person from his escort team is alright.

"Everything alright my lord?" asks a feminine voice, one of the few women among his protection team.

"I'm concerned about all this. The people have to know that naruto uzumaki will be instated as the sixth hokage of konohagakure. And my reason for doing so is for what that young man has done for the village these past six years. We have to get this point across!" he states as the others nod at his words. Urging them that they have to return to the village they tread carefully on their way back.

 **A few minutes later**

Having calmed down from the attempted killing earlier the daimyo and his team were only about a short distance away from the village.

"My lord can you be certain that there won't be another attempt by these ingrates to stop you from confirming your decision?" says the guard on his left.

"I hope to god there won't be. This has to be done and I'll be damned if anyone else threatens to take me down because of what I believe is the right decision to make that others are still too blindly hating for what is already an old memory." Seeing the gates ahead the group moves forward but no more than 3 feet ahead all but two manage to avoid being dragged 6 feet under.

"Earth style: head hunter jutsu!" shouts all the hidden ninja who then drag the two oblivious escorts under. Taking their positions on both sides of the daimyo both prepare for the worst as their attackers burst from the ground with malicious intent to stop them.

"What is wrong with you people?! Why the hell should you care who I choose to be picked as hokage?! Everyone who's worn the hat has served the village with dedication! And do you know why?! Because they actually give a shit about the village, unlike you. Now can you stop with all this pointless violence and actually think about what you're doing?!" shouts the daimyo with as much persuasion as possible. He didn't need to go home dead or missing a piece of himself.

"We know exactly what we're doing. Stopping you from making a costly mistake of picking that fox demon as the leader of our village! You don't know what will happen if he's hokage, the uchiha is the one who is better suited for the position! Not someone who will send us all into hell and enslave us now that it's power has returned!" states the jounin gripping his fists. It was bad enough for some in the ninja population that still hated naruto found out he was picked as one of the candidates, but it was even worse when they heard he now had full control over the fox's great power. And those that have seen the blonde over the years knew full well that now, you had a better chance of him tolerating your badmouthing, than crashing fists together.

"He has done nothing but make the leaf village a better place! Bringing those who wouldn't return for petty reasons, stopping some of the nation's worst criminals, ending the fourth great war and returning peace to our land! That is more than enough reason for him to be hokage!" proclaims the daimyo as he couldn't fathom how the village would still see the boy as the fox. Were they really that blind in their hatred?

"You've been polluted by all that he's done, for that… you die today! Along with them!" charging full speed both guards intercept the jounin's attack.

"We need to alternate and free the others! You go back them up and I'll keep the damiyo safe! Hurry!" says the guard pushing off the jounin, returning to the daimyo's side.

"My lord, stay by my side, and only run if you have the chance."

"There won't be none." Says the voice of the jounin as the guard did a horizontal slash but cut up only a log.

'substitution!' thought the guard looking around for the jounin

"Look out!" thanks to the daimyo the guard managed to repel an incoming hail of kunai. falling back the guard knew he had to keep an eye on the daimyo, and so far he didn't know how his partner was fairing.

'I just hope she managed to free the others.' His thoughts were interrupted by a scream as the guard looks back to see the daimyo pinned down by one of the jounin. Before he could do anything another blocks his way.

"Sorry man but you're going to be busy dealing with me." Says the jounin readying his weapons.

'Not good… but we have to protect our daimyo no matter what! And I'll be damned if something happens to him without it happening to me before him! I guess this is where my practice comes in… multitasking don't fail me now!' bringing down a slash at the jounin, then using a right grip spin attack to get some distance between them, the guard speeds forward. The jounin, not surprised by this counters using an earth jutsu.

"Earth style: impact wave!" sending down a wave or earth made from the chakra coating his fist the guard kept running forward.

'wait for it' and at the peak of reaching him, he thrust his sword downward to use it as a pole vault to launch himself over the jounin while timing the moment to take the sword with him. Once over him he rolls forward, running to aid the daimyo.

"If only you could have seen things our way daimyo, maybe then you wouldn't be seeing the end with still a few years of your like left." Said the jounin readying a fireball jutsu. Feeling the heat the daimyo tries to escape but because of the old age and the fact this was a ninja he was facing, was powerless to do anything. Ashamed of this happening the fire daimyo was really going to live up to his title.

'So this is how it ends? Burned to a crisp?!' but it wasn't his time yet as the guard stabbed his sword straight through the jounin's neck. Eyes widening and thankful he pushes the already dying ninja off him as his guard pulls out the sword forcefully.

"You're not dying on our watch!" he says as he moves the daimyo to safety. Lucky for him the others have been freed thanks to her, and were taking care of the other jounin.

"Let's get him out of here before any more of them show up…" and that was all he said before five fire darts stabbed right through him lining out a cross pattern, spreading fire through his person via the cross. And in a few moments, was being burned from the inside out until he was nothing but ash.

"What the fuck?! Where the hell did that come from?!" her question was answered as two hands made from rock rose from the ground and clapped, trapping her where she stands. The other two guards were holding down as best they could, but judging from the bruises they were sporting, it was only prolonging.

"That is what a supporter of the demon gets!" snarls the jounin as in his opinion, someone who would bring a capable fight but swore loyalty to someone who supported someone who wasn't human, was a real waste.

"Leave the daimyo alone! If you come any closer by the name that I serve and protect, I will kill you!" she says struggling to break free.

"Do you really think you can do that when you can't free yourself?" asks the jounin and she responds by struggling even harder, finding a way to break free.

"Just sit and watch as I end this." Says the jounin treading closer to the daimyo, the sweet feeling of knowing he was able to put a stop to this hasty decision that could affect everyone in the village. Bringing down his windmill shuriken the daimyo sighed, really knowing this was the end. But the moment he opened his eyes he was shocked to see the shuriken stopped merely an inch from his neck. And it was the same jounin who stopped it.

"No, this is way too easy." Pulling the weapon back the jounin looks down at the daimyo with a new purpose in mind.

"Why kill you when I can manipulate your decision even better?"

"What makes you think I can change my decision?! Just because you say you can?!"

"No, because I know I can. And it's very easy to do so. My dear daimyo I know that you are an integral part of the nation and a very important figure, so I will offer you a choice. All you have to do is say you support the uchiha in terms of becoming hokage, and the reason: a rich history deserves a rich environment."

"And obviously if I were to refuse?!"

"Then I can easily make it that you always have a reason to fear ninja. And I can make that happen anyway I want. So you have a choice: drop down your foolish decision for a bright one, or sleep in peace… the only other way everyone knows. And I'm sure the others would not want to find you buried." It would seem that hatred really did run deep in those who could not move on. His guards were either dead or heavily incapacitated.

"My lord please don't! if you choose the uchiha the whole leaf village will fall into a downpour of senseless ignorance. It's happened before, and now that we finally have a chance for peace you're going to listen to-" She says but was silenced when the rock hands squeezed her tighter causing her to scream from the pain. The daimyo knew he was sending the leaf village into another road of oblivion… possibly? But he can't have his people dying for him. He may be a snob when it comes to the riches, but he does have a heart! With no options in sight he agrees to change the vote to have sasuke uchiha be crowned rokudaime hokage. But he needed to work on a back-up plan quickly. He wasn't going to let this go down without a fight!

 **Leaf village central plaza**

Sometime after the little incident at the building and the crowd has gone away we find the rookie 12 and naruto sitting nearby waiting for the daimyo to show, to announce who will be the sixth hokage, and no one is brimming with more anticipation that our blonde ninja!

"Take it easy naruto, we all know that you've been chasing after this goal for a while now. wait to see who the daimyo chooses." Says shikamaru looking back up to watch the clouds go by. If naruto could be any more anxious, then he'd be worried for his own lack of enthusiasm.

"I can't wait anymore for this shika! I've been on edge for this even since the announcement of him coming at the start of this month! I know I'll get picked to be hokage! I've done so much for this place like no one else had!" says an enthusiastic naruto

"Hey, we all did something not just you dude! Look I'm all for seeing who's getting picked but you gotta remember, we all did our part." Says kiba pointing out the extremely obvious statement.

"Hey I know you all did something and like I said before, without you guys we wouldn't be here on this good looking day." States naruto. all of the combined efforts from the shinobi alliance and from his friends helped save the land from the impending doom. Honestly, naruto admits that he probably wouldn't have gotten so strong without them.

"Well try to remember that when you get all Mr. electoral on us. I'm gonna miss having you around buddy!" says chouji as the big guy and naruto go way back, to around the time when they had their first eating contest.

"You just need someone who has a deeper stomach than me don't you?" asks naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, pretty much. So, have you thought about what your gonna do when you become hokage?" wonders chouji which got everyone else curious.

"Only a few things have crossed my mind on what I would do, I haven't really thought about it that much."

"Well you best find some reasons naruto. remember that once you become hokage, your taking on a new lifestyle." Says shino in his usual monotone voice. And that seemed to take naruto into a bit of a thinking mode.

"Don't strain your brain to much dobe, it's not like you can even think of anything important to do. And that's if, you become hokage." Says sasuke

"Believe me ya bastard, I will become hokage! Everyone here knows it, and be glad that you're even allowed to roam free with only a bracelet seal on both your wrists." Points out naruto as ever since sasuke was released, he only needed heavy supervision. And those seals would signal off if he ever got any bright ideas.

"Like I said, that's IF you do become jokage."

At the gates we see the daimyo approach with only two members of his escort team. Putting up an act they enter back into the village with tsunade and a handful of ninja by her side. Seeing the daimyo in this state and his guard tsunade orders a few of the medical ninja to aid the wounded guards. She also said she would have no problem in looking over the daimyo for any signs of injuries, but he said that he had no time and can deal with them later. Right now he had to address the importance of the next hokage.

"Hey look the daimyo's back! Is he ok?" asks ino

"I'm sure the old guy's fine, come on let's go! I don't wanna miss who he's gonna pick!" running ahead of the others as the follow at a steady pace.

Reaching the central point of the village all of the rookie 12 minus those who were lost in the war, but were to this day remembered for their sacrafices, all stood alongside everyone else for the big moment.

"People of konoha, I have served valiantly for the village hidden in the leaves these past five years. I have seen a lot, gained so much, but lost a great deal to this world's conflicts. And now it is time that another takes my place! One who will protect and command the strength of the leaf village like I and the others before me have done." Announces tsunade as the crowd roars with applause and cheer, knowing that her five years as serving as hokage have done wonders for the village. Being one of the best medics around she was able to run analysis and provide medicine of the highest caliber to ninjas around the village in need and during mission recovery. And now as its said, it was time for her replacement to lead the village. She was lucky that the one person who was in the crowd couldn't see the sad look in her eyes, knowing who was really going to be the new fire shadow.

"And now without further interruption, the fire daimyo." Said tsunade presenting him as she makes her way down the platform to allow him to rise.

"Thank you tsunade. In light of recent events I have previously made a decision regarding who will be the next hokage!" he says with naruto grinning in excitement.

"I had one person to vote for in mind, but due to some changing circumstances… the sixth hokage of konoha shall be…" he pauses with naruto grinning even further in excitement. And just as he is about to make his way over to the daimyo to gloat in the victory, the next few sentences stop him dead in his tracks.

"The one who will be crowned the sixth fire shadow of konoha shall be… Sasuke Uchiha! To ensure that a rich legacy, thrives in a rich environment." No sooner were those words said that everything went out of whack. The crowd cheered loudly, many were relieved, and some did not like the result of the choice. Hearing the news of how sasuke had just now, been chosen to become hokage left everyone shocked beyond belief. A traitor, granted one who helped in the war, become the village leader?! Something was wrong here. Hearing this was a painful blow to naruto, standing their frozen while the daimyo called out to the one person who he could at least, show some restraint in working alongside him, take the dream he's had straight out of his hands.

"Naruto, are you alright?" asks a concerned hinata. With no words to share naruto turns around and walks off to his apartment, head down low and trying his best to mask the pain of reality once more. No one could guess how much naruto was hurting on the inside, and the fact that it was starting to rain, so suddenly out of nowhere, did not help the situation any better. With nothing else to see, everyone heads inside to their homes or the nearest building, with only the thought of how naruto was going to be dealing with this very big problem.

 **Flashback Completed (End)**

"Hey naruto I didn't pick you as the one to drink alone." Looking to the side Naruto spots one of the bar's workers: Adrian Mendez, a pretty decent fellow of normal height with brown hair and dark brown eyes with a tanned complexion. Only around a few years older than naruto but still the same height wearing a red shirt with black jeans and dark styled shinobi sandals with a feather necklace around his neck Adrian sits across from naruto.

"So what's got you looking so down? Still wrecking over the fact that the emo of the uchiha's took over?" asks Adrian pushing aside the holder to serve himself a drink.

"You just have to go there don't you Adrian?! It's almost the exact same thing with everybody I talk too." Naruto exhales at the subject that is the center of any starting conversation or somewhere in the middle of the conversation.

"Bro you really need to get over it and now. I know it was your dream to be hokage and what's happened, happened. I don't really know what the hell is wrong with these people if there too stupid to see they made a huge ass mistake picking a traitor but, you gotta get a grip and move on with your life." Says Adrian for when he heard the news about sasuke becoming hokage he went ballistic shouting obscene and harsh remarks that made people wonder where he learned the few new type of words and what they really meant.

"You think that's it?! Man I could give half this village's crack piped ass about who's in charge but that's not what's eating me!" downing three shots naruto feels the burn at the back of his throat.

"It's what I believed that I did that would have made a difference in my life!"

"What do you mean?" asks Adrian curious

"Since I became a ninja I always believed that whatever difference I could bring to any place outside the village would make people start seeing me as naruto and not the fox! And at first it worked and I was finally beginning to feel accepted through what I did for the right reasons. But now that the war has ended it feels like everything I put up just comes breaking down when everyone just hears how I got the power to help end it all, it's back to the fear. The only difference is that everyone be it ninja or villager won't be stupid enough to mess with me." Talk about some emotion there. but it is the truth about how naruto feels and even now it's like the days of his childhood just rewind back to when he was still in the academy.

"You're really losing your shit you know that right? So what if things are back to being the same way they were, you always told me even when you were still an annoying ass kid that you never gave up because that was your ninja way. And you know what I'm seeing now? The same kid feeling sorry for himself because of false hope." Shaking his head naruto just ignores him in favor of eating some grilled steak brought to him minutes earlier.

"You're still the same naruto you were and you're still the same naruto you are now! I think that what you need more than anything is time away from here." Says Adrian as he hears the other worker calling out for him.

"Well my tiny bit of freedom is up so back to work for me. If I were you I'd go somewhere where It would really help take your mind of things. I'll be seeing you." Heading back to attend to the rest of the people coming in naruto taps his fork on the plate thinking of what Adrian said. He never really needed a vacation since it wasn't necessary from where he stood, but the way his friend said it, it really did feel like he could use one and badly. Leaving some steak behind naruto leaves the money for the bill and heads out into the night.

"Some walking might do me good." He says taking in the cool air. Just a few blocks away the old man from earlier looks over the village taking in the peace and quietness the night has to offer.

"Luna, even now you shower me with the beauty of your night sky." Says the Old man looking at the stars. Looking around for any further leads on the boy he stumbles a bit when he sees the boy he was looking for under his eyes walking by without a care in the world. Keeping a low profile he decides to follow naruto to wherever it is he's going.

 **Naruto's apartment (Roof)**

Opening up the window naruto exits out of the room to lay on the roof of his place to mellow out for a bit. Stretching out a bit he sees a shooting star pass by so what could our blonde ninja wish for?

"I wish I could leave the village for a while with the freedom I want and need. That is all I want to ask for now." And how he needed it indeed.

"I believe I can help in that request." An unknown voice sounded off causing naruto to roll onto his stomach to look up at an old man who was staring down at him. Leaping back up naruto assumes a defensive stance since who knows what this guy could do.

"Somehow I think I took too many shots tonight so ignoring the little answer for my request, who the hell are you and how did you get onto my house?" says naruto looking over the man and while he did dress up good, an enemy was still an enemy.

"To answer the second question I just followed you here as best I could and for the first one young ninja, I am no enemy. I'm merely an advisor to the events happening around life and to those that happen among the worlds." Explains the old man aware that Naruto created a wind clone that was hiding behind the edges of the building by holding on to the bars that held the railing.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe all that?! How can I be sure you're not an enemy who wants me dead or is after the bounty on my head?!" taking out a knife naruto summons out two more wind clones arming them with knives as they charge ahead to take the old man down.

The first clone attempts to take a slice to the left but is stopped when he's disarmed by pushing away the clone's hand, yanking his arm towards him, and twisting his arm to the back. Seeing this the hidden naruto clone throws two knives at the old man but he brings the clone around him to use as a shield, stopping the two knives as the clone dispels.

"I would rather not waste my energy on a futile battle young ninja so please stop this nonsense and listen to what I have to say in regards to your troubles." He says as he didn't come here to pick a fight.

"Sorry but I'm not one to listen on world views." Nodding to the two clones naruto brings them back to his side so a combination attack could be performed. Looking on in interest the old man wonders what naruto was planning to do. Using the clone on the left side to help him into the air naruto fires down one ball of wind energy down at the old man who evades it quite easily. The process is repeated with the other two as two more balls of wind energy are aimed down at him.

"Is there something to all this?"

"Oh there is: **Air Style: Wind whirpool!"** A few hands sign and the five balls connect to each other, trapping the air within its vicinity making it whirl around and a small funnel shaped whirpool made of wind had the old man trapped inside.

"That should keep you put." Says naruto still on guard.

"Boy you really don't know the full extent of what I can do can you? Allow me to show you why your defensive attack is easily breakable." Says the old man.

While the wind funnel was impressive the boy was still too young to face him in an actual fight so by gathering the water that was left over from the rain he quickly placed in within the moving winds. Flowing its movements Naruto noticed that the wind funnel was beginning to turn very cold.

"Dammit I forgot! It rained today and with all the water around here mixed with my wind attacks it makes…"

"Ice!" once the small wind funnel was fully solidified in ice the old man broke through it and used some of the wrecked ice as daggers to disperse the two remaining clones, leaving naruto alone to face him.

"If your done trying to waste anymore of our energy then may I suggest we talk like proper gentlemen about what is causing you grief." Says the old man to which naruto puts away his knife and sits down on a dry spot of the roof. Might as well listen to what he has to say.

"Fine." Says naruto not liking how things turned, but was willing to stand down, for now.

"To answer your first question my name is kaarle and like I said I am an advisor to the events happening in life." Says kaarle telling him of some of the worlds he visited and the events he had kept on record. During the conversation naruto couldn't help but be amazed at the tale kaarle was telling him.

"Not to be rude but I find all this highly unlikely and I think you pretty much made the entire thing up." Says naruto hoping he didn't upset the old dude.

"Did I?" taking out a mirror from a pocket dimension he places it on the floor to show naruto that kaarle's words were nothing but the truth.

"This mirror is a gateway to another world known as canterlot which is similar to your ninja world, the only differences are with the technology and the social life. Take a look." Looking closer naruto sees an entire city that if he had to guess was twice as big as the leaf village was, with people walking around wearing different clothes, talking in a different language, and using strange devices not to mention that the buildings looked more futuristic and everything else was either refurbished or in the process of being developed. simply put: It was Amazing!

"So you weren't lying, this is really another world?" staring back at kaarle who nods at naruto's question.

"Yes, it is. Now I overheard you earlier about how you wanted some time away from the village because of your heavy stress. The solution to your problem is right here." Says kaarle gesturing to the canterlot world and all its greatness.

"It still looks too good to be true." Says naruto as he was still having a hard time debating whether all this was reality or illusion.

"Why don't you tell me what's going on with you and maybe I can convince you that this trip is what you really need." Both men look over the village as naruto begins to tell him about the war. How it happened, what he did, and how he helped saved the entire ninja world with the help of the powers that have been granted to him after going through hell and back from most of his life.

"And when I thought I could finally be accepted everyone just goes back to seeing me how I was the first time. And I think that now is when I finally learned that everyone in this village except for some will only see me as nothing but a monster." Exhaling a deep breath naruto looks over to kaarle to see what he thinks of his tale.

"It's understandable. Sometimes or often enough people choose to stay in the past because they themselves cannot move on or don't know how too. But one of the main reasons is that they don't want to let go because they feel like they would be throwing away a part of their life that they cannot feel complete without. It happens anywhere and through any life its nothing more than an anchor that constantly weights down on them, but in the end its their choice." Answers kaarle as more than once he has seen many individuals cling to the past that has always ended them in isolation and bitterness. If only those that he observed would have found reason that was good enough for them to move on and see that they were not the only ones in pain, but in the end it was their choice to be what they became, just as he said.

"I hear you kaarle but in all honesty I really do want to leave the village for a while. A few hours ago I was talking with an old friend who worked at a bar not far from here and he suggested that I take a vacation. I didn't really pay much attention to it because I didn't really think I needed it, but now that you've shown me this world called canterlot, I feel like I need this vacation even more." Says naruto feeling the need to be free grow even stronger now.

"Somehow I knew you'd say that. But are you sure everyone else will feel the same way? you all aren't exactly free spirited when you do something without letting the other know." Says kaarle as the last thing he needed was a chase segment and he gets enough of them already.

"Right now it doesn't matter they won't even care if I'm gone and besides there's also another reason I need to get away. The people around here as well as my teammates and sensei are becoming a major pain in the ass! The one who betrayed my team and left the village for the worst scum this land has ever seen has been crowned the village leader when in reality he should be dead and hung by his own neck! My second teammate who's nothing more than a screaming bullhorn is still an irritating fangirl that keeps trying to put me down despite the fact I helped save the world with her 'supposed' husband, and lastly my teacher is still the same hypocrite even after these last few years of seeing the truth but even then he feels that I'm still the same second rate ninja that needs help in controlling my power!" says naruto pausing for a moment to take in some air.

"As for everyone else they've only been adding to the stress and though I care about them as they care about me I just need some distance." Explains naruto to kaarle as he takes in every detail of his story. Nodding to himself he believes that naruto may be the one to help another who's in dire need.

"Well if you're sure about doing this then take this with you." Handing naruto one of the devices he saw the people in the canterlot world use. Wondering what it really was kaarle says it's a touch screen phone but kaarle will explain more about it later.

"I never did catch your name young ninja."

"Oh, its naruto. Naruto uzumaki, kaarle."

"Naruto there is something else you should know. Right now there are two young girls in the world of canterlot and both hold a crucial point in what will be happening to that world. Sunset shimmer and Twilight Sparkle, both of whom are Celestia's students are in the midst of a great conflict as sunset shimmer has stolen twilight's crown which contains her elemental power of magic. Should she be allowed to take control of it I fear that canterlot will face devastating consequences!" says kaarle pressing the issue of this problem.

"I knew it was too good to be true "a relaxing vacation." So you want me to help, is that what your trying to say?" says naruto as the hidden objective was out of the hidden bag.

"More or less though you aren't obligated to help her it would be most grateful if you could and while the dangers are high the rewards are great naruto." Weighing his options naruto chooses to take a mini- vacation. No doubt grandma tsunade and the pervert jiraiya would murder him for this, and sasuke would easily blame him on several accusations but honestly, who gives a shit! He just hoped they would understand. He wouldn't be gone for long you know.

" **If I were you kit I would go with his offer cause you're not the only one getting tired of all this crap in the air." Speaks the mighty nine tailed fox kurama from deep within his host's mind.**

"When did you become supportive of what I do Kurama?" says naruto as the fox didn't exactly came off as being the supportive type when it came to anything if it didn't aid his interests for himself or for both him and naruto.

" **Since you became a down ridden sad induced buggar. Now hurry up and decide no doubt that the fight you put on earlier has attracted the attention of some of the ninja nearby."**

"Well it might not be as relaxing as a cruise or top of the line getaway but it certainly beats staying here a minute longer. Kaarle, I'll help this girl get her crown back and while I'm there I might as well do some exploring too." Says naruto as he heads back inside to gather up some supplies for the trip. Good thing he bought that big backpack a while back so now it has a good use.

"Alright then naruto I don't know where it is you will land but be careful and try not to get into any trouble before I can contact you."

"It's not even a few minutes and you already suspect I'm going to be trouble." Kaarle chuckles and wishes the boy good luck but it looks like naruto really is going to need to say a few goodbyes as jiraiya and tsunade along with a few ANBU decide to drop in on the conversation.

"Do I even want to know what's going on here? But more importantly naruto, where are you going and who is this man?" asks tsunades as she was enjoying a calm evening sipping some brand new sake until she got word from jiraiya that there was a fight breaking out on top of naruto's apartment.

Now she could really care less at whoever was stupid enough to risk a fight with the blonde but when it involves collaboration jutsu and firing down homing beacons made out of wind onto an old man who easily broke out of a prison made from wind from those little balls using a water technique that turned said wind into ice, tsunade knew that someone out there in the world was getting a sick kick out of seeing her suffer. Looks like she won't get to enjoy retirement as long as life is making trouble for the blonde idiot she loves and at times, loathes.

"Grandma tsunade this really isn't a good time to be out here. Just go back home." Says naruto trying to convince her not to get involved in his personal matter.

"Brat I think I'm the only one who you should answer to right now or do you prefer your teammate? Choose one or the other." Says tsunade sternly as she knew well enough that when naruto and sasuke talk during briefing everyone can easily feel the bad blood between the two of them. No one really likes being in the same room as those two for too long.

"Why do you even want to know where it is that I'm going? You know perfectly well that I can take care of myself and I've been doing a good job at it for the last seventeen years!" ok this must be crazy talk coming from naruto because even though he's always been outspoken he's never been so direct to tsunade before.

"Because you're still a ninja under this village's jurisdiction. And you're our godchild no matter how old you are. But right now we're giving you an order as your superior officers. We want to know where it is you're heading, and who the hell the man next to you is!" says jiraiya keeping an eye on the strange old man next to naruto. Something about him didn't seem right to the sage I mean how could he have gotten inside the village walls without being sensed by anyone, let alone two of the sannin. It looks like those two eternal guards needed to be fired!

"Sorry granny and prevy-sage but right now the only thing I'm telling you both is that I need some time away from the village and everyone here. I don't know when I'll be back so don't bother writing, take care." But that statement fell on deaf ears as a long tongue whips out and ties naruto where he stands. Looking back, he sees the first toad he met the day he signed the summoning contract.

"So it's like that then huh pervy sage?" says naruto. All he wanted was to head to a new world and not be followed but alas, damage control was calling. But just as he was about to do something kaarle comes to his aid and in a swift move separates the tongue from the toad letting naruto go as the giant amphibian struggles to keep the blood from flowing all over the place.

"Young lad I'll hold them off you get to canterlot and help out Ms. Sparkle. GO!" nodding naruto jumps into the portal hoping kaarle wouldn't hurt them too badly. So now our heroes have now traveled to canterlot one to recover her missing crown and the other to help out in time of need. So let's see how this plays out.

 **Canterlot High School (Front yard)**

A sunny afternoon for the students of canterlot high walking to their destinations and paying no mind to anything other than themselves, their phones, and friends. But if they were to have looked around they would have seen a girl waving around a flyer for an event of some kind.

"Everyone, if I can have your attention please. This is a very important announcement I want to talk about. Canterlot high is holding its seasonal defenders of wildlife campaign. Won't any of you help an animal that can't help itself?" says the soft voice of a girl who sinks into her own sadness because nobody caught on to her message.

With light yellow skin and light pink flowing hair with a butterfly hair clip on the right side of her hair. Wearing a white tanktop with a knee length dark yellow green skirt with three butterfly designs traveling up and the same colored boots with a white lining and pink socks with yellow pokadots on them. Still crying about her failure she feels a hit on the back of her head.

"Ow, what, in the world?" hearing a clang she looks to her left to see a crown on the ground.

"That's strange, why did a crown hit me? And where did it come from?" waving the crown around to let students pass by know if it belonged to them, most wonder why someone of her age was still playing with things like that or if it was something else, and since no one was really looking for it or answered her the pink haired girl decided to take the crown to the principal's office. If she had stayed a little longer she would have noticed a boy fly out of the statue as well.

 **With Twilight Sparkle**

Walking into one of the hallway's twilight sparkle has not had it easy since she first arrived in this new world with spike. For one, she had no idea what it is she changed into even though the body she was in had the same characteristics as her anthropomorphic pony form, this new change felt off. Granted she could still walk like she normally would but it felt like her entire composition was rewritten and let's not forget that her trusty assistance has turned into a dog.

After getting all the panic attacks out of their systems twilight and spike headed into the school to try and find sunset shimmer or at the very least find out something about her. But because of the fact that this school, if she was right in her assumption that it was a school, was so big she didn't know where to start and getting bumped into repeatedly by many students wasn't helping either. Finding some room to move both of them try to make sense of the environment around them.

"Everything's so different here twilight, but some things are like what we have back home." Says spike looking at the clothes everyone was wearing

"It does spike, so I guess it shouldn't be that different here. We both know this is a school and that these are the students, but there are still a lot of new objects and contraptions that I've never seen before." Says twilight looking at the lockers as most students are placing their books or belonging inside and then locking them up using a locker combination lock, and some opening them up the same way. Or a teacher using an extension stylus to teach the class what was on the board. Now this didn't get twilight too interested, it was the machine in the middle of the room that had caught her interest. It was showing a slideshow of some kind of study about math. Looking on she noticed that everybody was either paying attention or dozing off.

"Guess this world's class attitude is really lacking." She thought aloud.

"Twilight come on, let's go." Says spike as twilight looks one last time before following spike and before she knew it she finds a restroom, perfect! Now she can look and see what she had become. that is until she hears a shout and sees a boy coming out of the stall. Realizing this is the boys bathroom twilight runs off embarrassed at the careless mistake.

"SORRY!" running out and finding the correct bathroom twilight looks at herself in the mirror.

"What am I?" she asks herself. Sighing she exits out and heads into the hallway, where our part with her continues. Wishing that something could point her in the right direction to where sunset would be she was about to ask someone when she hears a scuffle on the other side of the corridor.

"What in the world?" and what she sees was what would lead her and another to joining each other in this great adventure.

 **With Naruto Uzumaki**

Coming to his senses naruto wakes up to see he's in a medical room of sorts. Blinking away the sensation of the strong lights he slowly gets up pushing the sheets aside.

"What did I hit? Ugh, man I haven't had a headache like this since I went out for vodka night with Adrian last month." Getting a feel of his surroundings naruto wonders how he got here. One moment he was exiting out of the portal the next moment he wakes up here.

"Oh your awake." Naruto looks to the side to see a nurse coming in with several vials of what could be assumed, could be antibiotics.

"You certainly gave me a surprise. Someone like you coming in from out of nowhere, and brought in here due to getting knocked out by one of the rails in front of the school. Luckily one of the students passing by saw you knocked out and brought you here." Says the nurse who was a woman in her early 20s with curly purple hair wearing a black shirt with a green outline underneath her white lab coat. Black jeans and stylish black heels she starts putting away each of the vials carefully.

"Umm, who are you if you mind me asking?" says naruto wanting to find out if this woman was the one who took care of him.

"My name is Claudia and I'm one the school's nurses, you're in my office at the moment."

"Where's my bag?" asks naruto as Claudia points down next to her. Relieved naruto rushes over to it checking to make sure everything was still there and luckily for him, everything was.

"You shouldn't be moving let alone running around, but how is it possible? That head injury should have taken at least a few days to heal. But looking at you now I don't see any sign of it." Says Claudia examining naruto's head with him trying not to get his face too close into her chest. Man does she pack some view or what?!

"Well I don't see any signs of bruising or swelling so I guess your free to go." She says going back to putting away the vials. Thanking her naruto heads out but not before she tells him to be more careful as she didn't want to go and perform immediate surgery if his head split open. Keeping that in mind naruto closes the door and walks into a separate hallway from where twilight was. Also trying to make sense of this world naruto looks all around the place and agrees that the school he's in, if he believes it's a school, is vastly different from the ninja academy back in the village.

"This place sure has a lot of things going for it, the academy didn't have nearly as much of anything as this place does." Thought naruto looking at a glass display that was filled with medals and trophies from what he could surmise were competitions and other events that were won. Pretty neat in his opinion. Stopping for a moment naruto wonders how he's going to find these girls.

"I wish I knew where to start." He says as he hears the doors around him open and a horde of student's begin to crowd around him trying to get to their classes. Trying to get out of the way he was really tempted to scale up the wall or at least jump out of the pool of students but he knew full well, the consequences of what could happen if anyone saw him do that. So dealing with all the pushing naruto manages to get out of there.

"Man is it gonna be like this all the time?" wonders the blonde ninja as he continues his walk while unknowingly attracting the attention of some of the student population who were wondering who the new guy was and what he was wearing.

"Hey look at the guy over there? Do you think he's a foreigner?"

"Look, he must be from eastern side of the world. Maybe japan or korea?"

"Is that what they wear where he's from? I thought japan or other countries wore what we wore. His clothes are completely different?"

"Why is he wearing a headband? Is he a cosplayer?"

"He might be if those whisker marks are painted on."

Ignoring the students as best he could naruto heads into the boy's room. He hasn't gotten this much attention since the angry mobs chased after him with the intent to kill him in his early years. the amount of blood and scars still persist to this day. But enough about that, for now naruto leans on the edges of the sink to process what he knows so far.

"Only thing I know is that I'm just going to be walking around in circles until I can find any one of those girls." Leaning his head back only hearing the noises coming from the lights.

" **You only just got here kit maybe there farther down this school."**

"Hey kurama good to know you're alright."

" **thanks for the concern, not that I need it. What have you found out so far?"**

"Well this place is completely different and its highly advanced in social and technological standards. But I have out anymore since this world is bigger than our own and it's only the school I'm starting off with."

" **Well I'm going back to sleep so wake me up when you find something good."**

Exiting out the restroom he goes back trying to find these girls, sunset shimmer and twilight sparkle. Any sign would help, and it is here that both twilight and naruto have their answers given as like she, naruto hears a scuffle on the other side of the corridor. What both see surprises them, and will infuriate them next.

"I-I- didn't know it was yours. I just assumed it was lo-lost and I gave it to her to keep safe. Honest!" says the pink haired girl from earlier today as naruto and twilight didn't know that the other was also watching what was happening.

"Then why didn't you go around and ask someone if it was there's instead of taking it to her! I was about to get it until you came along and ruined everything!" says a girl with fire red and gold hair in a wavy style wearing a purple shirt with a sun symbol in the middle underneath a black jacket. Wearing an orange skirt with a wave line of both light yellow and violet along the side with black boots that had a splash of violet.

"You shouldn't pick up things that don't belong to you!" is she serious? Did she just say that? who was she kidding?! 'don't pick up things that don't belong to you' twilight's crown wasn't hers to begin with! And why the hell was she picking on this girl when she did nothing?! Twilight was starting to get mad at this and she didn't know how much more she could stand to watch.

"It-it doesn't belong to you either." Spoke out the girl, trying to be brave only to get the front of her tanktop grabbed and slammed into the lockers behind her.

"Excuse me?!" says the golden fire girl harshly trying to see what the pink haired animal horder would do.

"It-it's nothing." Her bravery broken she is then pushed down onto the ground roughly as sunset picks her up by the scruff of her hair.

"That's what I thought! The crown's as good as mine and you know it. So how do I go about punishing you for this little insolence." She says as she pinned the girl onto the lockers.

"Pl-please stop! I'm sorry! Please- your hurting me!" at this point both twilight and naruto are pissed the fuck off. Both trying to keep their fluctuating powers from spiraling out of control and tearing the place apart as the hallway was starting to become destroyed from her magic and his chakra.

"You really are pathetic you know that? it's so sad to know the only friends you will ever have are these stray animals." Says the golden fire girl completely thrilled that the girl she had pressured has surrendered completely. She shouldn't have done that because next thing she knew she felt a sharp pain hit her on the side of her shoulder.

"Let her go!" her eyes widen. Turning around she sees a purple skin girl wearing a simple outfit that was a clear blue dress shirt and a purple skirt with a star symbol on the right side with four smaller stars on each of the four sides. With black dress shoes and knee high socks in the same color with a part of magenta on top and her long dark blue hair with two lines of purple and magenta, she could only wonder who this girl was.

"Do I need to repeat myself?! I said let her go!" twilight's hand glowing a faint purple preparing to strike again daring the bitch to try to hurt the girl she was holding. Glaring at twilight she turns back to the girl and shoves her aside. This isn't going to be pretty as the few students in the hallway tremble at what could happen.

"So we have a little warrior in the groups do we? Do you know what it is that I do to people who try to stand up when I tell them to stay down?" she says knowing that whatever the answer is twilight was not going to come out of this confrontation unscathed.

"Does it look like I care about your preaching? You had no right to speak to her that way!"

"I believe I didn't quite catch that. let me come a little closer." Both walk to the other as she and twilight head into direct contact just inches away from each other's faces.

"I said you have no right to speak to her that way!" barks out twilight with sunset nodding at her words.

"Fire of the sun flame in my hand send a wave of heat to my enemy through to the end!" twilight now felt the same burn she felt the night sunset shimmer got away and like before, she couldn't counter it as it was aimed to her stomach. She was lucky that part of her mana managed to absorb some of the damage but the burn singed through her shirt exposing a very irritating patch of skin. Fortunately, it was only a moderate first degree burn but nothing to serious. On instinct twilight jumped back as sunset sent another heat wave and while it didn't hit her everyone could feel the heat around the area.

"You must be new here so let's get one thing clear." Walking towards her and flicking her chin with a finger she walks away in satisfaction.

"I can speak to anyone, anyway I want to." Not if our other hero had anything to say about it.

"Really? Care to try your luck with me then. Let's see if you can actually get me to grovel at your feet." Stepping out of the corridor naruto walks towards the group, not happy at how sunset treated the two girls behind her.

 **Einhander: Conflict**

"I'll tell you something that I've told a lot of people every time they decided to hurt those who were weaker than them. I have no tolerance or time for people like you and if there's one thing I can't stand… it's bullies!" says naruto as sunset wondered what the heck was this all about. First the girl in purple comes to the stray girl's rescue, and now this guy in orange and black shows up too?! Is this little bitch really that important?

"And where is it that you do come from because you obviously have no idea of how things work around here! The first thing being that I don't care what anyone here says, or thinks. I run things here and you both are stepping into my territory. One of three ways to get on my bad side, so neither you or some egg headed little spaz can tell me to stop." Says sunset as she was completely surprised that not one but two people had the gall to stand up to her. No, to her the entire student body was and is to be whipped at her beck and call! And there is no way in hell she was gonna let some horribly fashioned blonde hard ass and a lame brain train of thought smart ass ruin her rule over everyone.

"See that's where your wrong." Blinking she suddenly steps back in surprise as naruto is now within reach and the next thing she knew, sunset was on the floor pinned down laying on her stomach.

"Like you said how you don't care about what anyone says I don't care about what it is that you said. Or even do. But if there's one thing I won't stand is someone threatening other people! And believe me you don't want to see me pissed!" says naruto continuing to hold down on sunset while emphasizing his words by the harsh glare he's giving her.

"He's right and I advise you to stop and get as far away from us as possible or you won't like what's going to happen." States twilight checking over the girl for any bruising she might have gotten but relieved that the only thing she had was some minor scratches and a bit shaken up. But in the midst of all this she wondered who the boy in front of her is?

"Moxie I like that, but you're forgetting one thing." Let it be known that naruto learned an important lesson that boots were a deadly weapon. Lifting her left leg and stretching it at a reflex angle as far she could she hit the back of his neck a few times, enough for him to loosen his grip just enough for her to use both her hands to grab the right side if his upper shoulder and arm, sending them both rolling forward with her about to stomp down on his face when twilight shoves her out of the way! Barely avoiding a nasty bruise. With a fierce stare the fire starter declares:

"You dare try to get brave with me and I'll make sure you and anyone else are destroyed! And trust me when I say I have more than fire to make my threats all the more dangerous." Walking off the only thing her ears pick up are naruto's words.

"It's not bravery if you have the strength to defend yourself on your own power." Says naruto as he and the girls behind him watch her take her leave

 **End Song.**

Once the coast was clear twilight helps the girl up and naruto takes a few minutes to vent his frustrations away. Luckily the place wasn't too damaged.

"Are you two alright?" asks naruto looking over them both.

"We're fine don't worry I can get patched up easily. But what about you? Judging from the print of those boots I'd say she left a pretty big mark on the back of your neck." Says twilight going over to check naruto.

"How bad is it?" he wonders

"She left a bruise there but it should heal soon. Thanks for the help here."

"It's what I do best and besides I don't like seeing people treated like the way she was treated. That's why I have a harsh dislike for bullies." While the conversation was going on between them the pink haired animal lover voices her opinions on what happened.

"I can't believe the two of you just did that. I'm not sure whether to be cheerful about all this, or worried that you both made the toughest girl in school angrier." She says looking at them both

"Well I couldn't just stand there and not do anything." Answers twilight

"She's right you know. I couldn't stand to see you getting picked on like that, everyone needs a hand when dealing with people like her."

"Well it's just that nobody has ever had the courage to stand up to sunset shimmer."

"Sunset Shimmer?" wonders twilight if that girl was the same one princess celestia talked to her about.

"Is that her name?" asks naruto with her nodding and asking if either of them knew her.

"Sort of." Both answer at the same time with twilight giggling and naruto chuckling.

"As much as I would like to celebrate this occasion with you two, are you both new students by any chance? I've never seen you both before. Did you two just transfer to canterlot high from another school?" asks the sweetness of her voice.

"Eh yeah, from another, school. My name's twilight." She says making hand gestures

"And my name's naruto! I'm from out of town and I'm still trying to find my way around here since you can already imagine me, being new and all."

"So what's your name?" asks twilight

"I'm… fluttershy." The pink haired girl says in a very quiet voice that was hardly picked up by them.

"I'm sorry what was that?"

"Its fluttershy"

"It sounds like your saying fluttershy but…" at the corner of her eye she spots a little dog and with her caring nature taking over fluttershy almost knocking twilight over but thankfully, naruto was there to catch her saying thanks for the catch.

"Aw and who's this little guy? Come on little pup eat up." Pulling out a doggy treat spike goes over to inspect it and taking a small bite out of it, gobbles down the whole treat.

"Wouldn't you give anything to know what they're thinking." Says fluttershy knowing how magnificent it would be to understand and talk back to animals.

"He usually just tells me what's on his mind." Twilight says with fluttershy looking back at her odd and spike gesturing her to shut up and change the subject. So while the girls were having their own conversation naruto and kurama were having one of their own.

"I never noticed it before but I can't feel any chakra in this world. Can you kurama?" converses naruto with his tenant through mind linking.

" **I can only sense a very small fraction of charka here kit and its mostly stored in the people around us. Its only used for staying alive, nothing more."**

"So If I use any chakra would it take even longer for me to get it back?"

" **I would advise you not to use any techniques or jutsu that demand a lot of chakra, you know the ones I'm talking about."**

"Yeah I know. But what's your opinion on this world so far?"

" **It's not even that great and the only thing I've seen through you is just the more advanced structures."**

"Well we're only in this huge school so what do you expect." Points out naruto

" **Whatever kit wake me up when something good comes our way." Says kurama going back to sleep.**

"And that was how I got the crown in my possession but I still have no idea where it came from. So I gave to principal celestia for safe keeping" says fluttershy finishing her story of how she found the crown and what she did with it.

"Principal celestia? Is she the ruler here?" asks twilight

"You, could say that I suppose. I mean she and vice-principal luna do make the rules here." She says

"Sort like my village leader who I call the hokage." Says naruto putting in his voice with twilight and fluttershy wondering what a hokage was.

"Well can you tell me where celestia is?" asks twilight as she was eager to find out if this world's celestia was the same as hers.

"Well right now she's in her office." says fluttershy with twilight running off to find her then coming back in embarrassment wondering where her office was exactly.

"The third door on your left." Says fluttershy with twilight saying thanks but before she could leave fluttershy tells her some parting words.

"Wait! You're really not supposed to have pets on school grounds. Might want to tuck him into your backpack." She says as a few of her own pets exit out of her own bag, which were a bird, rabbit, and a hamster.

"I take them with me despite the fact that they could get taken away from me, they get so lonely when I'm at school all day."

"Yeah, thanks for the advice fluttershy." Says twilight as the bell rings signaling all students to head to class at once.

"Oh no! I'm late for class, thank you both so much for helping me!" scooping her pets up she runs to her class before her teacher notices.

"Well twilight I guess it's just us. What do you want to do?" asks naruto as he didn't have anything to go on at the moment.

"Well the first thing I should do is go see principal celestia about the crown, I have to know it's safe and then I can figure out what to do from there." Says twilight heading down to celestia's office with naruto following behind her.

"Not to be rude or anything but why are you following me?" asks twilight a bit curious about why this blonde guy was next to her.

"Well it's often better to have someone help you at this then go about it all alone. And I have to, I'm more than willing to help someone in need." Says naruto as twilight looked confused and intrigued by his proclamation.

"I'm thankful for your help but I don't think I'll really need it, I have my trusty assistant spike with me and he's all the help I need right now." Says twilight as she keeps walking down the hall looking for celestia's office.

"I know it's very weird having someone say they'll help you of the blue like this, but I want to help you twilight. you're not the only one who came here from another world." Hearing that little sentence stops twilight in her tracks. Somewhere in her mind she was startled at the fact that he knew she's from another world, but what made her even more on edge was how he said that she wasn't the only one who came here, from another world. Turning around she summons her magic to her right hand, aiming it at naruto who doesn't look the least but worried.

"Who are you?!" says twilight as the seriousness in her voice told him that he better know what to say because depending on the answer he might or might not end up with a serious hole somewhere on his person.

"I don't mean you any harm twilight all I want to do is help you get your crown back. If you really want to know who I am, can you please lower your weapon?" says naruto as twilight searches for signs of deceit but only finds the truth in his eyes. He really is there to help her, but, just in case.

"Alright, you can help me find the crown naruto. I apologize for my brief actions against you, I've dealt with a lot of people who didn't care about hurting me or my friends when it came to getting what they wanted." She says remembering those times with various enemies that turned her friends into a bargaining chip and other times when they were just inches from death.

"I can relate on some level. But right now we should go looking for celestia's office don't you think?" he mentions and she nods as both make their way down the hall to get back her crown.

But getting it back would only be half the job as there was something else the school has in store for our two heroes.

 **And that is done! Revised and cleaned up a bit. So let me know if you all have any ideas you want to fit in. Later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright here is the second chapter revision. Enjoy!**

Walking alongside twilight sparkle naruto just lets his eyes wander around the place until they get to celestia's office. Now being in school was a pain in the ass for naruto as he had experienced more than his fair share of boring lectures, endless hours of discussions, and a long haul of getting assignments turned in.

Twilight's thoughts of being in the school were more of an educational dream of the highest caliber since she is what you could call: A nerd! In a good way. Enjoying information and learning new things is what she thrives for so while her passion for knowing more than she wants too can be a good drive for future problems, it tends to get in the way of many things. Luckily for her this bad habit has toned down enough that it doesn't affect her and everything she does, but on the subject of wandering eyes twilight's own two eyes gaze at the boy next to her. After the confrontation with sunset shimmer she never really got time to get a good look at him, but seeing him so close to her made her look upon him in every detail.

Blonde wild hair, tanned skin, whisker marks on both of his cheeks, eyes as blue as the summer sky, and a physique that shows he was more suited to fighting then activism. As he looks over to her she couldn't take back her gaze off of those blue eyes. It was like looking into a pool of water so clear she could see her own self in.

"Twilight, you're staring at me? Is there something on my face?" asks naruto wondering why she was staring at him, or was it something else?

"Uh no, nothing's on your face naruto nothing at all." She says looking to the side hoping he wouldn't see the mild blush on her face. Naruto, silently chuckles to himself knows what twilight was really looking at.

' _First thing she looks at are my eyes, I guess some women really do like the color blue. But mine aren't the only ones that are looking exotic'_ Were his thoughts when he got a look at twilight. purple and violet with a dash of magenta hair color, a classy school uniform, black dress shoes, and her beautiful dark purple eyes. Seeing the exact same look he was giving her he also couldn't stop himself from looking into those eyes. It was like looking at a cosmos of stars in a deep part of space or another plane in the world.

"Eh naruto, can I now ask why you're stating at me?" asks twilight as naruto responds that it was nothing while trying to hold down a blush of his own.

Twilight then knows he was looking at her eyes just as she was looking at his. Letting out a quiet giggle twilight feels a little flattered that a boy would be giving her attention of this kind.

' _He also likes the color of my eyes too. It, feels nice to have attention from a boy for once. Does he really like them like I do his?'_ she wonders as just up ahead, twilight spots celestia's name on the door of the left.

"This must be her office." Says twilight as she and naruto head inside to greet celestia.

 **Principal's Office**

Looking over a few notes from this week's agenda celestia picks one up to review the meeting points that are needed to be completed for this week. Hearing a knock on her door, she gestures whoever it was to see themselves in.

"Come in!" she says as twilight enters the office, bowing her head in a show of respect at the supposed thought that celestia was a princess with naruto raising an eyebrow at the odd display of entering. Both stand in front of her desk.

"Anything I can help you with today?" she says talking behind the folder she was looking at.

Putting her backpack down twilight tries to find some way of talking with her but is finding it hard to say the right words. Putting the folder down celestia sees a new face so wondering what it is she's trying to say, she gestures twilight to come on out and say it.

"My name is twilight sparkle. I'm new here and I understand that fluttershy gave you a crown she found this morning?" says twilight hoping celestia did indeed have it somewhere around the room.

"Yes, she did indeed find a crown this morning. I gave it to my sister luna who's the vice-principal here for safe keeping. Now that you ask, why would there be a crown in the front yard of a school of all places? If it was a wallet or a music player it'd be nothing to unusual, but a crown? Hardly something you would find that out in the open on any day." Says celestia as when she took a look at the crown she was surprised to see that it wasn't a toy for dress-up, but that it was a real crown as the material was more sturdy and durable, not to mention the jewel that was shining brightly in the top part.

"You'd be surprised what you can find on any given day principal celestia. While I was on a trip with my teacher one day I found a completely new lottery ticket that was just bought a few minutes ago, he said it was a dud and that I had no chance of winning, but he didn't say anything else when I showed him my wad of cash!" says naruto still remembering how jiraiya had called him the anti-tsunade from that point on as his luck always raked in the green.

"And who might you be?" looking at the blonde haired youth next to twilight.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm also new here like twilight is. I'm from out of town basically."

"Well it sure looks that way from the way your dressed. Are you by any chance a cosplayer?"

"Say what?" wonders naruto at the word the woman said.

"A cosplayer is a performer who dresses up as their favorite character from a show or a novel, and then portrays him or her to act out in the way the character of the show does."

Celestia explains as the theatre group would most certainly like the boy she was seeing play out a character from one of the shows they talk about at times.

"I'm not a cosplayer lady this is how I always dress!" complains naruto as there was never a time when someone tries to sour patch his favorite color.

"Well with all that orange from head to toe I just assumed it. And speaking of the crown, were you interested in running for princess of the fall formal this year?" asks celestia as that was her main thought when this girl asked her about the crown since several other girls were in the running, this one might also want to partake it in as well.

"Not to be too direct or anything but it isn't exactly like I was… wait, did you say princess of the fall formal? Says twilight as she was curious about what the fall formal was exactly, and if it was like a big celebration like the ones she attended back in equestria.

"Its canterlot high's big fall dance." Says celestia as twilight commented that if it was like the grand galloping gala, to which celestia repeats the name in an odd sounding tone. But luckily twilight covered it up by saying it was like an event at her old school.

"I see and was there a princess at this gala?"

"Well yes but she wasn't a student to be exact." Explains twilight as the princess there, was actually a real princess.

"Well here at the school the students pick one of their own to represent them and the one they do nominate, receives her crown at the fall formal." The same one that was kept in safe keeping till the day of the formal.

"Like a title right? At the academy, one of the students from my old class received a title called the rookie of the year and it only required good merits on grades and proficiency tests. But the one who did get it, ended up just stomping on it at the end and the title didn't quite say what it should have meant." Said naruto as he knew why the academy was so watered down when he was entering his teens: the civilians. Trying to make things way too easy so that many of the students could have a better chance at passing, and some of them weren't even fit to call themselves shinobi. Poor bastards died on either their first mission, or later ones. Honestly, if by some miracle naruto is made hokage he's taking the academy back to what it was before all this nonsense started.

"Rookie of the year? Well we do have a title like that but it mostly applies to students who compete in regional academic competitions. They tend to differ according to the subject that is being competed against." Explains celestia while twilight was still thinking about the fall formal event. This could be a chance to get her crown back. A knock is heard and in enters one of the staff.

"Hello Johnathan, is there something I can do for you?" asks celestia as naruto and twilight look at the man before them.

"I need to know when the custodian will be able to fix the lights in the room. They've been going out numerous times already and the students can't focus on their artwork and neither can I." said Johnathan or john for short. A man in his early 40s with short cinnamon hair with a light brown skin tone wearing a short red collared shirt and blue jeans with red and white shoes, and a pair of glasses our decent looking teacher hopes celestia can get someone to fix the lights soon.

"I'll try to get chaz to look at them again. If he can't find the real cause of the problem, I'll look into finding someone who can." Says celestia as this was about the fifth time that the lights have been going off around several classrooms inside the school.

"Please do. I'm sorry if I interrupted." He says apologizing to celestia in advance but says it wasn't any trouble. Nodding he leaves the three of them to return to their discussion.

"Well I think it's time we take our leave right twilight?" mentions naruto as he signals that they should head out, to which she nods. As both were about to leave twilight asks celestia about the princess formal event since she asked if she was interested in running and if anyone can run in the competition.

"Yes, any other female student can enter into the running but you must let the head of the fall formal planning committee know you want to be on the ballot. Are there any other questions you need answered?" asks celestia as they both say no.

"Well if any of you need anything, my door is always opened." Ignoring that she unintentionally slammed the door startling them both and causing spike to jump out of the backpack, twilight and naruto head back into the main hallway.

"So now that you know what to do how come you didn't ask her to give you your crown back? It is yours after all, twilight." says spike but forgot that naruto was right next to them. Spotting the distressed look on his face, naruto dismisses it saying that talking animals is normal where he comes from and that he shouldn't be so worked up over that little fact.

"Whew, thanks for the update. I thought you would go all ballistic on me there for a sec." says spike trying to keep a low profile in this new world, as being a talking dog would attract some unwanted attention.

"Like I said forget about it. And spike has a point, why didn't you say anything?" he says but twilight explains that if she told her the real truth, that she was a human-like pony princess from another world with wings and a horn who can use magic and can fly, but instead she was something similar to her previous form, she'd think she was crazy.

"You're a human twilight if that's what your trying to figure out." Says naruto trying to pretend that what the student who was walking by was seeing is nothing more than a little hysteria.

"Human? What's that?" naruto tells her that a human is a bipedal animal that has the same functions as an ape. Except that they lack a few things such as a tail, the posture, and they're diet is completely different.

"So I'm like some sort of primate?" asks twilight as that still didn't help her in getting used to this same but freaky feeling of a body.

"Yeah except you don't scurry up trees or swing vines, or throw crap at everybody." laughing at the last part which annoyed twilight.

"Ok guys we have to think of something! Any plans twilight?" asks spike

"I guess that if there's any chance at getting my crown back I have to run for princess of the fall formal, and that's what I'm going to do!" she says raising her arms in determination. If she could study and learn hard spells and brew up theories, how hard could it be to run an electoral voting race?

"And how exactly are you going to do that?" says spike wondering if twilight had a plan.

"I have no idea!" she points out awkwardly while naruto and spike just looked on expressionless. As all three stood there the sound of the bell rung and once more, students everywhere began flooding the halls. Afraid of being trampled like last time twilight runs out of the way with naruto following right behind her. Both head into a room called the cafeteria meaning this must be where they served lunch. As both make the line naruto says he will up later with twilight thus they both go their own ways for now.

Grabbing a tray twilight spots fluttershy in the line as she had a question that only she could answer.

"This might be a bit of a shock but, could you help me with running for princess of the fall formal?" asks twilight as juice from a fruit salad was spilled on her clothes courtesy of fluttershy because of her reaction.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry! Hang on, let me get that stain out before it sets in." grabbing a handful of napkins fluttershy quickly tries to take the stain out. As she was doing so fluttershy advised twilight that she shouldn't do what she going to do. The reason: sunset shimmer gets what she wants and she goes after it with a vendetta of fury and anyone, and she means ANYONE! Who tries to go against her will be mortified in front of the entire school! Just ask the last girl who tried running against sunset for the spring fling nomination.

"But I have to try it's a matter of importance!" urges twilight. there has to be a way to win the competition.

"I don't think you understand twilight, if you want to win, you're going to have to convince everyone here to vote for you! Not just a group of people but the entire student body!" says fluttershy as the fall formal princess was just in reality a popularity contest. Those who got everyone on their side was a sure-fire way to win.

"I guess I got my work cut out for me then. Also, why is everypo- I mean everybody separated from each other?" asks twilight as every student sat at different tables around the lunch room.

"Everyone here relates better with their own kind on account of they know each other better and feel more at ease, than getting to know someone who isn't one of them. But one thing's for sure and everyone here knows it: Sunset shimmer is going to rule this school, until the day we graduate." And that's a fact! Unless someone can become the new princess there's pretty much nothing nobody can do.

"Well that's where that's going to end!" says twilight both girls eat their lunch to forget about their little discussion for now.

For our nine tailed ninja we find him sitting down a few tables away from twilight eating a variety of foods on his plate. Fruit cup, two sandwiches, a taco, and some sweet soda. Taking a bit from the food he finds it pleasing even though its simple but at the same time feels a tightness in his stomach and no, it isn't from the food.

"I guess they call this being homesick. But it shouldn't be like that since I came here to get away from konoha." Mumbles naruto ignoring the feeling for now to continue his meal. While eating naruto looks around to see how everyone here is so different from those who live in the village. The clothes they wear are completely unique and so trendy, not to mention the colors and design are amazing. And if that wasn't enough, the things they were doing to keep themselves entertained was also interesting to naruto.

I mean sure he seen people do some of the things they do back in the village like read, talk, and play games. But he's never seen some act out lines from a play or talk about some of things that were hot gossip at the moment that he's never heard of before. Sipping some soda naruto minds to his own thoughts while a small group not far from him share their thoughts on the new student at CHS, the fashionistas.

"Is that the new guy that came in through the doors this morning?" asks a young teen with mahogany hair that shows one side has a symbol shaved cleanly but professionally made while the rest is in a cesar style and cool gold eyes. Wearing an orange long sleeve shirt with a white mint stripped shirt under, light green pants and a belt with a cloud buckle in the center.

"Yeah tommy, that's him. It's hard not to notice with all the orange encasing him." Says another boy but with grassy emerald hair and olive colored eyes wearing a southern hat with a red line ringed around it. Wearing a tangerine neckerchief along with a dark green shirt and light brown pants with the same colored dress shoes.

"I wonder what's with him? He looks like he's lost in thought." Spoke out an indigo haired girl with lighter version of indigo eyes, holding a pair teal and yellow encased shades. Wearing a seafoam dress styled shirt with the shoulder parts yellow, and navy blue jeans with yellow boots.

"I don't know, but I'd be more worried about him sticking out like a red flag. Doesn't the guy know what fashion sense is?" says a girl dark cherry red hair with a tomato red line tracing through it as she was combing it with a pink fine tooth comb. Wearing a light pear colored top with a light cream dress skirt and pear green boots with a dark white line stretching underneath.

"I'm not really sure Claudia. If I were to say I think he prefers the color orange." Says an amethyst haired colored girl looking over face in the little pocket mirror. Wearing a yellow shirt with a sky-blue top over it with a white sash around her upper waist and a cerulean blue skirt with two flower design on the upper right part and yellow shoes.

"That's what we know melony." Says the aforementioned Claudia to melony as they continue looking at naruto from across the cafeteria. ( **I will be separating the roles of each of the groups in different parts of the story.)** still lost in his thoughts naruto just fiddles with an apple until a musical tone sounds out. Looking around wondering where it was coming from, naruto hears it from his right pocket.

"It must be that, touch screen phone kaarle gave me." Trying to find out how to answer an incoming call naruto swiped his finger across the screen as indicated, as it changes to show kaarle's name on a new screen with other texts on said screen.

"Naruto my boy, how are you adjusting to canterlot high and its wonderous sights? And by that I mean the school to which you'd probably hate with a passion?" hey, you get what you signed up for.

"My days in the academy were boring enough! The only thing I could say about this place is the fact that everything and everyone is different but still has the same vibe of learning. Although it could be worse I suppose, as it got me wondering how the system back home would have been like had it adopted this world's way of teaching?" let's not thing about that right now ok?

"Personal opinion aside, did you find either of the girls?" oh he has alright and it went in one of two ways.

"I did and let's just say the meeting with them went pretty smoothly… if you count sunset shimmer threatening another girl for giving twilight's crown to the woman in charge of the school, leaving a minor first degree burn on twilight's hands, and leaving a tattoo imprint of her boot on the back of my neck! Then yeah, I did find them." though the pain was gone naruto could still feel the gash of the mark whenever he traces his fingers across that spot.

"Well I guess you three hit it off then! Jokes aside, at least we know the crown is safe… for the moment. But you need to be on guard naruto, there are things that can happen at a moment's notice, as I'm sure your aware, the people of the school have taken an interest in your person." Naruto nods at his words as the students still wondered where it is he's from, and what is up with his clothing and his whisker marks.

"Well when you're not from around here and wear something that stands out like an open street sign, you tend to draw attention. I have something to say though: that girl, sunset shimmer, I don't like her one bit. She's like most of the other women I've come across in my life, nothing but a total bitch!" mutters naruto. what is it about that word that just seems to fit some of them.

"Naruto, you are entitled to your opinion but let me be clear on one thing. Sunset Shimmer wasn't always the ruthless, uncaring, and ignorant girl you saw today. She used to be like any other person… had her insecurities, her goals, even hopes for the future. But when she decided to throw all that aside in favor of a greater ambition, she forgot what it was to be before she became what she is now." it isn't the first time naruto has heard a short speech about a lifestyle change, but he could only wonder if there was more to do with sunset's choice in changing than what she led on.

"I don't even want to believe that, but I will when I see it for myself." Hearing so kaarle wishes naruto the best and reminds him to keep on task with helping twilight recover her crown. Informing him that he will call him at a later time on any updates, the line goes dead. taking a last bite out of the taco naruto wipes his face off from the saucy goodness, stands up, taking his tray to the trash and heads out to find twilight.

"I wonder where she could be?" naruto starts his search.

 **Brief moment with the fashionistas**

"I just can't stop thinking about that boy. It's like… I'm feeling the urge to fix something about him." Two or three of the group can agree as they felt the same pull.

"I'll give you guys a heads-up if I run into him. I don't know why but, I feel like he's someone I can trust."

"Can you trust him enough with some fashion tips? Cause I'm itching to just tell him the do's and don'ts about good clothing."

Heading to the next period of the day the fashionistas seem to have taken an interest in our young hero, maybe for his clothing? Or perhaps his status as, unknown? Whatever it is, maybe a new lease on style will color things up.

 **Back with naruto**

Seeing as how the halls were semi-empty naruto looks around for twilight but has had no luck in searching for the purple eyed girl.

"Where could she be? Think naruto, where would she be right now…" hold on, celestia said something about the party planning committee, and where you could find the person in charge. Finding someone close by naruto asks them were he can find them.

"If you're looking for her she's in the gym, just head straight down, take a right, and the gym in just ahead of you. You can't miss it."

"Thanks for the help uhhh, what's your name?"

"Name's Brandon." Saying thanks again naruto heads to the gym not knowing that the person he talked to was part of the eco group and the presence of naruto alone, made Brandon feel… at peace. Pushing the doors aside naruto was treated to a sight of twilight and a new girl with pink puffy hair, light blue eyes, a short sleeve light blue shirt, with a white shirt that has a heart logo in the center, two light blue bracelets, a light purple sash belt, a light violet skirt with three balloons on the side and sky blue boots.

"Wonder what they're talking about?" going over to them as the girl with pink hair has a look of astounding surprise.

"Wow, you have really bad handwriting! is this your first time learning how to use a pen?" asked pinkie pie as there was just no way, no one would have such bad penmanship.

"Eh, is it?" twilights says embarrassingly but luckily she spotted someone who could take the attention off quickly.

"Naruto! there you are, I was wondering if we would ever meet up again?" says twilight with naruto telling her of what went on with him the past half hour, and her telling him how she decided to enter the formal competition, the risks it brought, how she met pinkie pie, and the input she was told of from fluttershy.

"Well it's settled then. Know I'm here to help you if you need it!" says naruto giving her a soft smile, that makes twilight feel assured that he will be there to help her… and the same blush that she had before returns now, with a little more tint across her face. But before she can ponder anymore…

"Hello there and who might you be? You certainly popped out of nowhere? Hmmm…" leaning in closer pinkie pie trails naruto's figure up and down, and she likes what she sees.

"I don't know where she met you but I can say, she's got good taste. The name's pinkie pie, so where are you from? You new here? But more importantly, are you a model?" she says as naruto is a little flustered from all the attention this girl is giving him. Much better than the one that screaming bullhorn sakura haruno gives him, except that he has the sense to avoid getting hit this time around, even for such simple things.

"Are those whisker marks?! There so cool!" pinkie being pinkie goes to rub them but naruto moves aside as she keeps trying, all the while twilight is feeling a bit uncomfortable at the attention pinkie pie is giving at the boy she has shown interest in.

"Ok pinkie I think we know he's not fond of having his whiskers stroked." Says twilight through her gritting teeth with a smile.

"But I have to see if they're real! They look too simple to be real!" she says continuing to try and touch them, but naruto gently catches her hand. He tells both of them that his cheeks are very sensitive to touch, and that passing anyone's hand there makes him purr… he still doesn't know why.

"That just makes me more tempted!" says pinkie in a teasing smile. But seeing as how she needs to finish decorating she tells them they can stay and help if they want, but choose to stay still for the moment as a new voice sounds into the room.

"Someone ordered a dozen cases of fizzy apple cider?! Again, fizzy apple cider in the dozens!"

"That's me! Me-me-me-me. Yes please!" as the new girl puts down the crate full of bottles twilight, is once more, surprised that another girl who looks like the anthromorph version of her pony friend, from her world, is here in this one too.

"Mind bringing in the rest big bro?"

"No problem sis." The same southern accent, same light blond haired, tanned skin, emerald eyes, apple marked brown boots, blue skirt with pockets, and short button shirt with green on top and white on the bottom, not to mention the freckles on both of her cheeks. Naruto seeing her reaction wonders why.

"Hey, do you know her?" he whispers.

"Yeah, I'll tell you later." She says as pinkie pie bounces over happily seeing the cider ready to go. As the new girl goes to grab one, she spots twilight and naruto.

"Hey, I know you both!" she says as both teens look at her wondering how and where she knows them from.

"You do?" asks both mage and ninja at the same time.

"Of course, You both are the ones who gave sunset shimmer the good old what for straight out of town!" spitting out the cap she overhears pinkie pie telling her how twilight is going to compete against sunset shimmer for princess of the fall formal… que spittake and pinkie floating via balloon.

"I'd rather not go with that plan if I was you." Wanting to know why she explains that sunset shimmer is nothing more than someone who lures you in, tends to act all nice and what not then when your backs are turned she makes her move, hence forth, the backstabbing. As demonstrated by using two balloons with sunset and twilight's faces on them.

"And I should mention, the only girl you can trust less at this school than sunset is rainbow dash."

"Rainbow dash?" says twilight softly.

"Rainbow dash is the captain of almost every sports team in the entire school." Pinkie says bouncing on a balloon that pops. This is where naruto tries to figure out how this bubbly girl is doing all these acts. Sure he can pull off some crazy tricks, but she's on another level, almost… wordly.

"Sounds like you got a real committed person here. Reminds of my lazy sorry excuse for a teacher. The guy just taught two of us, and left me with nothing but bad encouragement and a wasted time frame." he could still remember those days, the torture, the put-downs, the every-man for themselves phrase, the tardiness, and the inexcusable favoritism! There were just days naruto just wanted to tie up kakashi and read him, in excruciating detail every yaoi version of the icha series until his ears bled!

"Damn boy, talk about a chip off the old block. But to add more to my point, she's also the captain of saying she's gonna do something, and doesn't bother showing up the next day for it!"

"Good advice applejack, but this is something I got to do alone. But thanks for the concern." says twilight sternly as dealing with sunset was just more than competitive, it was personal.

"Well suit yourself but don't come crying to me when it all backfires!... hey, how'd you know my name was applejack?" asks the cowgirl, very curious.

"Uh, didn't you mention?" says twilight shrugging but big mac says otherwise as pinkie chugs down a bottle of apple cider herself.

"Well either way it was nice meeting you both and I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again soon." It was time to tail it out of there.

"I'd better go make sure she doesn't, you know. Later!" giving off a wave naruto chases after twilight as applejack looks on in confusion.

"Strange…"

"That girl is hiding something, but I'm onto her secret: she's psychic!" whispers pinkie at the last part.

"And I will uncover naruto's secret whisker illusion!" pointing in determination applejack just chuckles at her antics.

And it was in this moment that the queen herself, sunset shimmer barged in and gave off the rant about the place and how things were supposed to look and be! Throw in some minor damage to pinkie's decorations, a few insults to applejack, a sour air of confidence, and a salty taste of being second best for the first time with twilight sparkle entering the coronation, and you got a girl bent on making her reign stays absolute.

 **With Naruto and Twilight**

Walking down the halls close to each other naruto and twilight briefly talked about what should be done since they feel that sunset shimmer will appear before them at any given chance.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it twilight." points out spike with naruto nodding. Turning a corner naruto hears his phone sound off.

"Call from kaarle. Twilight I got to take this, I'll be right back ok?" she nods as naruto goes down the opposite end, wondering what the old guy has found out.

 **Palace of Oblivion (start)**

Speaking off the corner, twilight couldn't help but feel that something was wrong… as if the area she was in was starting to turn… humid.

"I shouldn't be surprised that celestia would send her student after me to claim back my crown, well, her student and dog that is."

"Well the choice was obvious, that crown is mine by right! " the seriousness in twilight's voice left much to be desired by sunset. That is, until twilight is backed up by a flame.

"You really seem to enjoy playing with fire don't you, princess?!"at this twilight twilight put a damp on the flame with a minor wind spell.

"I may have been caught off guard the last time, but fire is something that will not so easily faze me at every time." Both girls stare hard into each other's eyes trying to find the deception that will make this confrontation end quickly.

"regardless, you being here is only a minor setback for me. The fact of the matter is you and your demi assistant don't know the rules about the new world, a world which I have ruled for far longer than the first hours of you being into a castle!"

"If so, then why did you go through all the trouble of stealing my crown to begin with?" questions twilight as there were still some pieces missing.

"Answer me this: what would happen if you brought an element of harmony into an alternate world?" says sunset as twilight searches for an answer but doesn't find one.

"Are you serious? And you're supposed to be the brightest of her star group?! It's amazing how her teachings have been so dumbed down. I guess it really was all just a pile of horse shit!" there were a lot of things that twilight could easily ignore and not let it affect her, but when someone insults the person who taught everything she knows that led her to become the strong woman she is today, the magic she's capable of dealing directly, is no becomes three times as dangerous as it is powerful.

"But then again, what were the chances of her having to find another student as a suitable replacement for me when I chose to leave equestria? Too bad that you, were the best she could do." Now this rubbed spike the wrong way as he voiced his opinion by barking.

"Isn't that cute? He's so protective! But I keep that little muzzle shut, wouldn't want him to be taken away from you now, would you?" points out sunset poking at spike

"Is that a threat?" challenges spike with his paw curled into a fist.

"Oh of course not! But I'd cut down on the chatter, wouldn't want it to be known that you two don't belong here now do you? And you want to be a princess, please! You don't the first thing about this world, or how to lead." Walking away twilight and spike could only ponder at the conversation they had with sunset. Things were about to get harder than they already were, as shown when the light above burned out leaving them in the gentle darkness.

 **Palace of Oblivion (end)**

 **With Naruto**

"Ok kaarle, try and see if you can find some way to get them of your back. I'll try to diffuse things when I return." One headache to another naruto had a strong feeling in the back of his head and in his stomach that this little vacation wouldn't be without some serious trouble.

The whole leaf village is now using every resource available to track him down, eyes and ears in both land and sky. The council has now called in all patrols and issued his search to be of double SS class priority! The power he has earned himself to end the war was now the one having it out for him as the village wouldn't find it a good thing to have the boy who has an extremely deadly combination of sage mode, golden tailed beast mode, and the power of legend of the sage himself being persuaded and/or used by another foreigner or higher-ups.

And let us not forget the rest of the wonderful gang that naruto has known she he was little. Their efforts were only adding to the stress and sasuke was only the final migraine that he didn't need, what with the insults and his own orders to bring him in, for due punishment.

"Why couldn't I have just pleaded amnesia and moved to another town?" heading back to go check on twilight naruto sees sunset walking down in an arrogant fashion, like she had… no, couldn't be. As she spots him walking down, she couldn't help but smirk at his expression.

"You and I will also have a chat soon. I still have to pay you back for that stunt you pulled!"

"Sunset, I don't have time to be dealing with you right now! the last thing I need is another migraine coming from you!"

"Like I said, we'll be having a chat soon. Till then, keep an eye on the princess royal servant." Chuckling away at her amusement naruto hurries back to twilight to find out what happened, and what she meant by that.

 **Ok guys that's the end of chapter 2. Forgive me if I haven't updated in the past couple of months. A lot of problems have been happening, and still trying to get a life for myself. This chapter might not have been the strongest one, but the third will provide more backbone. So let me know what you think. See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Today is a cold shower of a day. So it's more than fitting to write the third chapter of this story. If any of you have questions or are curious about something, fire them off into my inbox. Ok, here you go.**

Rushing back to where he left Twilight Naruto could only hope that Sunset hasn't harmed her in anyway. It's already bad enough with the situation back home. Seeing that she's still waiting at the same spot he last saw her at, Naruto quickly stops and checks her over for any bruises or scratches.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" she asks as the way he was in front of her and how he was looking over every inch of her body made her shy away from this close contact of attention.

"I was looking to make sure sunset shimmer didn't hurt you anywhere Twilight. I was walking down the hallway when I spotted her treading down like she was the royal highness with a smug grin. The last thing I need right now is her threatening to hurt you over all this." Twilight couldn't help the smile that came across her face nor the mild blush that spread either. It was kind of, good having someone look out for her. Back home most men wouldn't spare a second glance at her because of her appearance. she was just too, ordinary.

Yes, they could hold a conversation but it usually ended pretty quickly which is why she was always another one in the crowd.

Wondering why her smile turned gloomy Naruto cupped her chin to get her to look at him.

"What's wrong Twilight?"

"Just remembered what it was like back home, I never got this kind of attention from a boy before." Naruto was pretty surprised. In his opinion she was fairly pretty and wondered why she was never sought out. Shaking his head he did what he does best.

"Come on, don't get sad on me. A girl like you is too pretty to have that kind of emotion on her face." This brought twilight out of her stump with another blush coming back again. And she wasn't the only one, Naruto was blushing too. When was he so smooth with the compliments?

"Wow Naruto you seem to have a way with words I'll give you that." hearing her say that brought a small laugh to both of them. Now that the moment was over Naruto wondered where they could find answers to a few of their questions.

"Well for now I'll lead the way Naruto, I think one of my favorite places should be here if we're to find our answers."

"After you." And so the journey continues.

 **With Sunset Shimmer**

Walking in a high pose fashion sunset shimmer is enjoying the moment when she spots her two lackeys wrapped from head to toe in ribbons and streamers.

(Courtesy of Pinkie Pie cause no one messes with her party décor!) annoyed she went to free them of the décor because right now she had a job for them.

"Snips, snails, I have something for you both that I need done. You will follow Twilight Sparkle and spy on her! Get anything interesting that I can use against her."

"You got it Sunset Shimmer." Saluted snails alongside snips.

"I'll be sure to make an example out of her to everyone, so that they understand what it means to against me! And when the crown and its power are mine, the princess of friendship will be sure to regret ever stepping into this world! Not that it mattered if she had stayed in equestria." She says as snails repeated the word. Urging them to get a move on while she walks off contemplating on what to do about the other person.

"Taking care of twilight will be hard but not difficult, finding out anything on that guy is the hard part. The only thing I know is that he's not from here, but who is he? That speed he used on me was not something anyone here can do, nor is it equal to the wonderbolts. I will find out who you are, my own way of course." There was planning to be done, and soon everything would be at her feet.

Along the way Twilight and Naruto had decided to go separate ways for now to see if they can track down any information that might help on the mission. Assuring that they would meet up later Naruto said he would be back no later than a short time, probably an hour or so. Which now leads to twilight looking at a strange machine, that has tasty treats inside. Approaching it, she tries to find a way to get the treats out, but no luck. But noticing a small opening she remembers that these things demanded bits if you wanted something. Searching everywhere for that gold coin she sighs, not one in site. Thankfully spike has got your back.

"Spike you're a lifesaver. But where did you get that bit?"

"I got a small sack of bits on me, don't know how that got through when I chased after you." With some amount of money twilight took one of the bits and went to put it in. but the coin ended up coming back out. Trying again the same thing happened again and again. Annoyed she tried using force but no avail. As she was about to kick it, a voice sounded out stopping her cold.

"Excuse me but that's not going to work. You're only going to break it doing that and I doubt you have the money to fix it if something does break."

"I didn't know that."

"Now step aside as the great and powerful Trixie… needs some peanut butter crackers." Happy with her snack twilight couldn't figure out why her bits didn't work. Must be something to do with how the money works.

"Sunset shimmer's right, I don't know anything about this world or what it means to live in it." Walking along spike makes a note.

"So what are you going to do now twilight?"

"Well every answer to anything lies in one specific place, and like any school I figure it has to have…" her gaze shifts to her sacred utopia.

"A library!" throwing her arms in excitement Twilight eagerly goes in, unaware that the two slugs are following her trail intent on finding out every embarrassing moment she has to show. With camera phones in hand, they follow behind her to see what they can see.

As for Naruto his own side of the quest is coming up empty handed. All these hallways feel like they lead in the same direction with all the walls looking exactly the same!

"I am about five seconds away from sending my clones out to scout the areas..."

" **You do that and everything about you will be shown in real 3-D, only you'll have the entire place running after you like the curious cats they are!"**

"And you are one of the two reasons why I'm being stopped!"

" **What's the second reason?"**

"Eh, someone I know off, that's all." Cutting off the conversation with the fox Naruto went further down the endless hall. But the way he sees it, it'll be sometime before he comes across anything. But the world has a habit of always throwing a random encounter in, as shown when a boy no older than Naruto is, slammed into him and the sound of supplies dropping was heard around them.

"Dammit! what the hell did I hit?!" rubbing the bruise on his face he hears the slight panic of a boy rushing to grab everything that got dropped onto the floor.

"Did it break?! Oh man if any of this stuff was damaged Carmela is going to chip my head off!" focusing on the noise Naruto looks at a young man with purple combed hair, wearing a green suit with a white undershirt, black tie, and black pants. And the shoes, must be dress shoes.

"Ok, ok, it's not broken thank god! Hey what's the big idea slamming into me like that?!"

"Hey don't look at me you're the one who rushed in unannounced!" sounded back Naruto

"Whatever man I don't have time for this-" pausing in mid-sentence the purple haired teen takes a moment to take a look at the blonde ninja.

"Wait a sec, you're the new guy the school was talking about! You really have a thing for orange." Orange pants and an orange shirt, he should easily stand out! The only color difference was a black line on the jacket, and the black open toed sandals.

"Well yeah seeing it's my favorite color!" enough with dissing the orange! Damn!

"I can see that. hey, any chance you'd be interested in helping the drama club? We're stuck in trying to put together a show." He says as the weeks rolled by for the club and they really needed to get something together or else there won't be a show for the student body that's coming up in a few weeks.

"Why ask me? I'm not much of an actor and I'm pretty busy trying to find something that could help this person I'm with." there was hardly any time for doing theatre right now, not when Twilight was using her time to search for answers on winning the running for princess of the fall formal.

"I got some inspiration from looking at you. Come on, it could prove interesting and it might help you find the answers your looking for." Seeing as he wasn't getting anywhere Naruto thought it wouldn't hurt to try.

"I guess so. Fine, but I'm not crossdressing for any of the feminine roles!"

"Oh you won't have to, mi lady!" ignoring the jab both boys head to the classroom that serves for its history lessons, as well as it's club meetings.

"Hey I never got your name back there?"

"Oh my name's Jeremy. Come on in." going inside Naruto noticed that the classroom they were in was a little different from the ones the academy had, the only difference being there was more room to sit anywhere you wanted.

"Guys, Carmela, I brought back what you needed. Slight risk of it all being broken." Said Jeremy mumbling at the last part. While the others were doing their own work, a girl came in from the other room who was dressed in a very presentable fashion.

"She must look like some business woman." You're on the right track Naruto but, most people prefer to dress casual like that for the sake of looking good in appearances.

"You didn't break anything on the way over here did you, Jeremy?" asked a girl, her tone of voice on edge.

"No Carmela, I didn't drop anything on the way over, this time." Bringing the box of props over to her she looks over the whole box carefully. Nodding she has one of the other students take it to the back.

"You're lucky." She says as Jeremy heads to be with the others. All the while Naruto looks over on her appearance. Haired brushed and placed into a lower bun, red earrings, a gray suit with a red undershirt and matching skirt. Yup, business like.

"And who are you supposed to be? This class is from members of the drama club only."

"My name is Naruto, Jeremy asked me to tag along with him."

"So you're the new guy that's making a stir around the school." Putting her hands on his hips she looks at him from top to bottom. Too much orange for her taste, but a good foreign look at least.

"I can also guess Jeremy told you we were stuck with getting some new ideas for a play that's coming up soon?" Carmela asked which Naruto nods at her question.

"Seeing as your already here, why don't you stay for a bit and help us figure something out?"

"Like I told Jeremy, I can spare some of my time but I really need to be getting some things done." Handing Naruto a planner along with a script, the club and our blonde ninja spend the next twenty minutes debating on what's good and what's bad, suggestions about why this is what it is, and the most difficult agenda of all: the time! Without a set schedule there was no way of predicting if there would even be something to work with.

"Ok let's stop here! So far there is nothing we can work with and I'm getting really frustrated with the creative pool revealing nothing. Everyone take five!" releasing a sigh everyone stood up and went out to get away from the class for a while. Naruto did the same, so wishing the best of luck to Carmela and Jeremy Naruto goes to try and find twilight… wherever she may be.

"I got to try to find her, think Naruto. where would be the last place I would find Twilight? somewhere she's most better off at." There was only one place were Naruto could bet his entire ramen winnings on that twilight would be at. It took him a bit to find this place but after turning a corner and walking down, he sees his destination to the right.

"The library! She must be in here!" searching for the woman on his mind Naruto finds her, but in a wacky sort of way. Trying to balance a tower of books was hard for her and just as it gave weight, she was caught before she could hit the floor.

"And here I thought books were supposed to help you, not rain down upon you like literary stones." Hearing the source of the voice she looks up to see the face of Naruto.

"Naruto, I was wondering when we would catch up with each other again." Letting her go twilight gets down to gather all the books that have fallen.

"What's with all the books Twilight?" asks Naruto wondering why she needed that many

"I've been trying to find some insight on anything that can help me learn anything about this place. But I kind of carried far more than what I needed." She says scratching her cheek shyly at the thought of Naruto figuring out she was a bookworm.

"You only need a few. Why don't I help you look through all these? It's better than doing it by yourself."

"Well I was hoping spike would help me on that, but it'd be weird for a dog to be reading." Said dog solved that problem by just simply; reading under the table.

"Not as weird as having a huge fox caged up in someone's stomach." Chuckling at his random thought twilight figured she could use the help so for the next bit of time both teens were looking through everything twilight could get her hands on. But afterwards Twilight said she wanted to look around more, so going for a stretch himself Naruto also went to do the same thing.

As Naruto was looking through shelves and rows of books he was astounded at the different topics this world has. History, technology, culture, geographical continents, now this one blew his mind as when he opened a book that was titled world atlas, the size of the lands was amazing! The whole leaf village could fit in one designated area and there would still be plenty of room leftover!

"Man, how everyone back home would freak if they found out about this place." Any further thought was put on hold as Naruto heard laughing. Putting the book back Naruto went to find out what was funny, and this turned out to be Twilight trying to make some sort of machine work. When she lifted the huge tray off, making it stand, she was wondering what this machine was, and was shocked when she accidentally pressed a button that sent out a big flash, causing her to fly back and land in a pile of books. And there was the laughter again.

"Oh man this is going to be good!"

"I know man, what kind of girl is she to not know how to use a printer?"

"She's probably stupid in the common sense." Laughing harder Naruto narrowed his eyes at the two boys across from him. Bullies, this world had them too. Focusing his eyes Naruto saw that they were recording her embarrassing moment!? this made Naruto stop and wonder if those two little weasels recorded anything else twilight might have done. He wanted nothing more than go have a little "chat" with them about what happens when you try to exploit someone but that was put on hold as the library's keeper made her way over to them.

"You two, Phones away now! no electronics allowed in here unless used for research purposes only!" she was pretty tired of saying the same thing twice considering she just said it to three young girls who were playing music videos on the library's computers.

"Sorry Ms. Cherilee. Come on snails, we got all we need." Damn the timing. Heading back again to twilight Naruto saw her going to the books again, might as well resume doing that.

 **Later that day**

"Attention students, the library will be closing in five minutes!" time flies when your occupied. Closing the books twilight let out a yawn showing she was tired from all the heavy research, even out hyperactive ninja was starting to call it a day.

"Well on the bright side I managed to learn quite a few new things, but I couldn't find anything related to the objective." Says Twilight resting her elbow on the table.

"Nothing on my part either. I think we should call it a day now, it's been pretty tiring on us both."

"Yeah… oh, I haven't thought about where we're going to sleep tonight." She says as once more, spike puts his own book down and gestures them to follow him. It wasn't comfy but it was the best he could find.

"It might not be like the beds back home, but it'll do for now. Plus, it looks like no one ever comes up here so you're safe too Naruto." says spike showing a makeshift bed made out of books that twilight gazed at it.

"Well it's something at least, right Twilight?"

"Yes Naruto, it's perfect Spike." She says smiling to spike who was begging to be scratched and at twilight's hand, it was done as the pup melted at the soothing touch.

"So, even if we didn't come across anything useful, how did the research go at least?"

"I found this book for one. It's called a yearbook and it looks like it's a record that the school keeps on everything that's happened."

"Let's have a look." Opening it Twilight skidded through the pages until she found one with a photo that showed five familiar girls.

"Hey aren't those three of the girls we met today Twilight?" said Naruto as he looked at the photo of them but at a younger age.

"Yup. See, there's Pinkie Pie, Applejack, FlutterShy, Rainbow Dash, and I'm guessing the girl on the far right is Rarity." At the mention of rarity spike snatched the book out of her hands.

"No way?! There's a rarity here in this world too?!" taking the book back twilight couldn't help but be amused at spike's obvious crush on her friend.

"I'm guessing spike has a thing for this Rarity girl?"

"Like you wouldn't believe Naruto." Twilight says laughing at his fact.

"But something is wrong here guys, they all look they we're friends before they broke apart."

"Well they were friends already Twilight, I thought we figured that out already."

"No Spike, what I mean is that they really we're friends at some point and I feel that they still are, but there must have been something that caused them to sever the connections they had."

"You and me both Twilight."

"You're not the only one thinking about what the cause could be that separated them all?"

"Yeah, and like you're thinking, I have a feeling Sunset Shimmer is up to something." Laying back Twilight couldn't help but wonder what it was that Celestia's first student was planning.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she did try to do something." Said Spike getting the blanket to cover Twilight.

"She wanted your crown because she was planning on doing something bad with it. Right now you have to focus on making friends here if you want to have a chance at stopping her, so leave the fact on why these girls aren't friends to the side for now, even if they… remind you of your… friends back in ponyville." Spike said as he went to sleep at the last sentence.

"Spike's right Twilight, you should get to know these new people first. Remember that every living being is a social creature and we thrive on interaction with others." Said Naruto as he took of his jacket and folded it to the side, while taking out a sealing scroll to unravel a pillow and a blanket that appeared out of a plum of smoke, which baffled twilight at the scene!

"Naruto, how in equestria did you do that?!" it was almost like magic.

"You mean this? It was just a basic storage scroll twilight. I add chakra to seal and unseal any items that I need for when I'm on the go. This is something my world has and uses every day."

"That's almost similar to the safe vaults that my world uses when we have spare supplies to store or if there's too much of one thing."

"Wow, I never thought that your world could have something like mine… you know, we never did get to properly introduce ourselves from the beginning huh?"

"With all that was going on and the confrontations we've had with Sunset Shimmer there's wasn't much time for that… but we both should fix that now, shouldn't we?" says Twilight giving a warm smile to Naruto as he nodded in agreement.

"We definitely should… my name is Naruto Uzumaki, combat soldier and sealing expert of konohagakure. Please to meet you acquaintance." Says naruto shaking her hand in good gesture

"My name is Twilight Sparkle, princess of friendship and magical expert. And the pleasure is all mine." She says as, feeling a little bold, naruto placed a gentle kiss on her hand that caused her to smile even more as both looked away with blushes. At this rate, who knows when the love will start. Noticing that both still had their hands grasping, naruto felt that he should let go of the princess… but imagine the look on his face when she firmly held his hand in place of her own. Wondering why, she shook her head with a smile as she liked the feeling of being close to him.

"Do you… want to stay in touch for tonight?"

"I do Naruto. we're closer to it and it's not even long distance. since spike is asleep and we're not ready for bed, we can keep talking. I would really like to hear about the world you come from."

"As would I twilight." while the sandman was taking his time in getting to them Naruto and Twilight spent their time talking about the pros and cons of their worlds. What their cultures were, to the foods they ate, to how the people lived, to the way they communicated.

What their hobbies were and what they liked most to do, and how their civilizations were made and created.

But what struck the most interesting to both but to twilight the most, was how their home worlds came to be, and how their governing powers came into right. Naruto told her that in each of the hidden villages there was a leader dubbed as a 'kage' that held the authority and power over the military force and the council, as well as possess a very powerful move set that worked best with their elements of either water, fire, wind, lighting, and earth!

While Twilight told him that three alicorns but two of whom reigned over the sun and the moon respectfully were held as the rulers of her world. One raised the sun, the other raised the moon, and one who protected an entire empire made of crystals. while there were other lands that held their own figures, the princesses held incredible powers in their own right! And wherever there was power, there was greed and corruption.

"And I wouldn't be surprised if there was." Tells Naruto of his shortcomings with people like that.

"If only that wasn't true Naruto. old enemies hold grudges and new enemies seek what they think the world wants." Twilight says as she rubs her hand across Naruto's.

"Which then only leads to more fucked up world orders and everyone pays the price. You'd think by now they would have learned." Naruto says as he playfully plays with her fingers.

"But in the end, it's up to us to stop them." She says as she playfully moves both her hands with Naruto's.

"I know you got that right hands down!" yawning, Naruto figures It really is time to go to sleep. Fluffing up his pillow he takes a second to notice that Twilight is using an open book for a pillow, and since that wouldn't do, Naruto took the back of her head with his left hand, took the book out with his right, and placed her head on the pillow he was using.

"Naruto, you don't need to give up your pillow to me."

"it's fine Twilight. I'm used to sleeping like this way before I had either of these two things… and tomorrow's a new day so we'll need to be ready for anything." He says laying back down and using his folded jacket as a pillow. Thanking him she turns in for the night as well.

"Goodnight Twilight, see you in the morning." And with that our blonde ninja shifts to dreamland.

"Goodnight Naruto… like Spike said… eyes on the prize." And just like him, she heads to dreamland.

 **The Next Morning**

"Good morning to all students and staff. Just a reminder before today begins that students must turn in their votes to nominate who will be princess of the formal! All votes are due by tomorrow before the dance starts, so be sure to set a time and let your voice be heard. Now to vice-principal luna for the remainder of the morning announcements.

"Ok now that we're all rested, what's the plan?" asks Naruto

"Well I've compiled a list of topics from this world to start off on the introductory point. With this, I should have a chance of becoming the princess of the fall formal."

"You made a list Twilight, that's so out of character even for you," says Spike laughing which twilight did not find funny as she ordered the assistant into her backpack.

"I'll start things off simple, talk about what I've learned, and sprinkle some experience into the conversation." She says making gestures at the thoughts. Though Naruto remained unconvinced.

"Hey Twilight can I see those notes for a moment…"

"Sure, here."

"Thanks." Looking over the notes and nodding at certain points Twilight was convinced that Naruto really liked what she thought up! That is until the next action causes her momentary shock. Throwing the notes into the air Naruto yelled out…

" **Wind style: Double Cyclone!"** holding his hands out, two green balls of wind energy travel upward in a curved fashion and as they made contact with the notes, were easily shredded into pieces. Shocked at what he did, in a fit of anger Twilight pinned Naruto against the door.

"Naruto what the hell did you just do?! I spent all day yesterday writing those facts! I swear by celestia's name you better have a good reason for doing that or else I'm going to spell cast you into next year!" Naruto has been in this situation more than once thanks to his pink haired howler monkey of a teammate. Pushing away her hands gently Naruto explains to her why he did that.

"Twilight, I did that because you're not making a speech on the school's past history or the new events that don't relate to what we're doing. You're making a persuasive argument on why you should be the fall formal princess and not sunset shimmer! That's what you should be working on saying." Holding her hand Naruto wants her to know that is the answer, and the only way to win is to well… outshine the sun.

"But I don't know if I'll be able to beat her at this game…"

"We'll find a way don't you worry. Right Spike." Barking in agreement Twilight was now in better spirits thanks to them.

"Your right! We still have time to find the answer! Time to go out there and make a good first impression on my fellow students!" she said as the doors of the library were opened and out went Twilight alongside Naruto.

"A brand new day you two, let's make the best of it." Both start walking down the hall but soon, they hear everyone snickering at them. Confused they wondered what in the world did everyone find so funny?

"Why is everyone looking at me like that?" Twilight wonders.

"I don't know Twilight, this is all new to me." Their talk would have continued if someone hadn't pulled Twilight, who then pulled Naruto and ended up in an empty classroom.

"Hey what's the deal pulling us in from out of now-" the person who pulled them in turned out to be a girl with purple hair and smooth glowing skin with a fancy choice of clothing.

"Rarity?" whispered twilight as the girl in question turned around to look at them, to which she then took out some measuring tape and started measuring their body sizes.

""Uh your kind of getting too close there miss-"

"Hush dearie, I'm in the middle of a trance, and I can't lose the creative sense of a new look." Taken back by that fact, rarity continued measuring, then went to her duffle bag to look for the intended clothes while unknowingly giving Naruto a free show of her sweet backside… she's bending over ok?

" _ **Whoa, now this girl's got a nice ass! How does she get it into such a smooth shape?**_ _"_

" _kurama, where did that comment come from?! And don't say that!" says Naruto blushing_

Still rummaging through her bag rarity found what she was looking for.

"Perfect!" she says, again putting her position into the perfect way to go at it and by that I mean pushing back just a bit…

" _Holy powers of the sage-" it was right here that Naruto felt an implosion in his mind and the next he thing he knew, his partner was dressed in a suit and he couldn't believe what came out of his mouth next._

" _ **OOOOOO BABY THAT'S WHAT I LIKE!"**_ _he didn't just imagine that, right?_

" _Ok kurama will you please stop! Jeez, pervy sage would kill for a view like this."_

" _ **Kit lighten up! I'm just bringing some adult moments into your life! You know full well that it's time you started to be with someone! And someone good, not like those distasteful women from back home." Spoke the fox as for being with naruto his whole life, his partner needed to find someone to build a life with, and judging from last night, how he and that girl named Twilight were exploring the waters of a potential love, he could be well on his way to feeling complete.**_

" _First of all: the adult moments happen at the weirdest of times! Second: not all of the women are as you say they are! Take Tenten, Anko, Ayame, and Temari for example, there good people."_

" _ **Yeah, not so much! Just try and go for one of these girls ok? They look like they could give you a grand time!" the fox couldn't help but laugh.**_

" _I'll talk to you later ok!" cutting the connection and trying to fight down his steamy thoughts Naruto sees Rarity fixing up twilight's dress which was mint green with a few ruffles around the upper collar and arm areas, plus a blonde wig she put for good measure._

"There, this should do it! And with this in place no one will recognize you! and I haven't forgot about you dear." She says as she somehow puts some new clothes on Naruto being a red stripped white shirt, dark black jeans, and some low top kick shoes.

"Modern, straight fitting, and speaks of casualness! Now we need a costume for your dog too, can't have anyone knowing about this adorable pup now can we?" like back in equestria spike couldn't resist melting at the touch of Rarity, thus having him fall onto the floor.

"With some work I could get him to look like a rabbit."

"A rabbit?" comments Twilight

"He seems fine the way he is." Comments Naruto as the door to the end of the room opens up, revealing Applejack.

"Twilight, Naruto, there you are. Hey you two, I found them and thank the stars we've been looking everywhere for you." She says as she was followed in by two more.

"Me too."

"Me three!" says Pinkie as she appears upside down from the door.

" _Is she really not a ninja?!"_ this was starting to really question Naruto's belief on Pinkie's unique abilities as she sauntered forward to greet them both.

"I like your new looks, especially yours foxy!" says Pinkie with a flirty smile.

"Foxy?" asks Naruto with a raised eyebrow

"Well you have those whisker marks on your face that I still don't know if there real or not, and you have this image of a fox like personality… so your foxy?" said Pinkie still giving our blonde ninja her sweet smile.

"Well I do have an eye for these sorts of things pinkie, not that you seem to care in the least."

"What?" the pink party girl says in shock.

"Why would you say that she doesn't care?" asked Twilight not knowing this was a sensitive point, judging from the motions applejack and Fluttershy were saying as pinkie was trying to hold her seething rage.

"Never mind, why were you looking for me anyway?"

"Oh no, they haven't seen it yet."

"Seen what?!"

"Fluttershy, what's going on exactly?" asks Naruto as they were acting strange. To answer this pinkie opened her laptop to show a video to them both.

"A word of warning, you're not going to like this… but it's not all that bad." Chuckling nervously pinkie presses the play button. Everyone gathered around and what the all see could be described as shocking! these were the embarrassing moments of Twilight and attempts she was doing at working with technology or doing things the correct way i.e carrying a book, and the facial expressions that came with it. All while sunset shimmer was narrating the negatives and turning the question: should Twilight Sparkle be nominated as princess of the fall formal? And the video still had a lot more to show but twilight pretty much seen enough.

"wha- i…"

"Ok I take it back, that was pretty bad."

"But wait, this all happened yesterday at the library. Has… everyone seen this? Is that why everyone was laughing at me earlier?" she said hoping the answer was no, but the girls have a different answer.

"What am I gonna do? How am I supposed to clear my name after this?" says Twilight having the urge to shed tears, until everyone hears a loud slam. they jump at the sudden sound and find Naruto was the one who made that sound, but it was the expression of anger on his face that caused them concern.

"Those putrid, slimy, unforgiving bastards! I should have wrung them both up when I had the chance!" stressed at this little development he explains to the girls of what he saw yesterday, and how he would have put a stop to it if the library clerk Ms. Cherilee hadn't stepped in and told the boys off.

"I'm sorry Twilight, this wouldn't have happened if I did what had to be done." A solemn look made her say otherwise.

"Naruto, it's alright. I know you would have stopped them but then it you would have gotten yourself in major trouble, and a fight wasn't on our top priorities then. Plus, what good would it have done if someone else caught wind of it? It would have made things even worse! It wasn't worth you getting in trouble for raising a fist." Add to the fact that they would have been separated, and that wouldn't go well either.

"We've just got to find a way to turn this around."

"Ummm, not that it should be of concern right now, but I'll still vote for you. I really did appreciate you and Naruto for helping me out when sunset shimmer was bullying me yesterday." What fluttershy lacked in bravery at times, she more than made up for in support.

"If you still want to run in the ballots Twilight, there might be something I can do!"

"Is there a possibility Pinkie? Cause with that video we'll need something to restore Twilight's reputation." Wonders Naruto whacking his head for a solution.

"You just leave that to me foxy! Making people look the other way is my specialty!" grinning with self-confidence at what she does Naruto nods.

"Word of advice Twilight, don't listen to anything she says and that goes for you too Naruto! she doesn't take anything seriously."

"Ugh! Why do you have to be so awful to me?!" says Pinkie stomping her foot as Rarity voices her opinion next.

"Pfft, don't play innocent with me Pinkie Pie, your no better than she is!" Rarity says pointing at fluttershy.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?!" shouts pinkie at rarity as she didn't take the opinion so well.

"Because unlike you, I'm more than happy to offer up my assistant… to someone who would appreciate what I do for them!" this led to the girls arguing amongst themselves about who helps and who's thankful.

"Oh for god's sake listen to yourselves!" Applejack says as everyone looks at her

"What happened is in the past, so get over it and move on!" throwing an eaten apple away Applejack makes her point, till Rarity points this out.

"You mean like how you have gotten over with what happened with Rainbow Dash?" questions Rarity.

"She said she was going to get the entire softball team to make an appearance at my bake sale! I tell everybody that there coming, and not one of them shows up! That's different!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!" and again they argue. Its times like these that you can't do much except be in the background and wait for things to chill out, like Spike is doing by hiding in Twilight's backpack.

"I learned from pervy sage that no man should try and play peace maker in these kinds of situations… good advice cause I don't want to deal with this crap!" sighing Naruto sits on top of a desk wishing for something to distract him from the arguing. And look at that, his phone answered his thoughts, kaarle was calling?

"Comment caller number five, speak your suggestion please." Said Naruto

"Naruto my boy sorry if this is an inconvenient time, but I seem to have gotten myself in a bit of a pickle." By the tone of kaarle's voice, he was probably not going to like where this was going.

"Meaning?"

"I got captured by leaf ninjas. But rest assured, I'm not in an ANBU cell, I'm merely in the Hokage's office." Releasing a grunt of annoyance Naruto really wanted to hear something other than another wave of potential trouble.

"Least that is some good news."

"Anyway you must know that- hey wait what are you- hey don't touch- let go that's a sensitive device! Will you stop-" raising an eyebrow Naruto comes face to face, or face to screen with a stern look of Tsunade Senju.

"Naruto, I can accept a lot of the crap that you put me through over the years, I can handle most of the nicknames you call me, and I can even accept your disregard for higher authority! So sweetie tell me something… HAVE YOU LOST YOUR DAMN, SHORT SIGHTED, NOODLE HEADED MIND?! OF ALL THE SHIT YOU PULLED, THIS IS YOUR IDEA OF A VACATION?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU JUST DID!?" eh, it's not like he hasn't seen her pissed before.

"Yeah, I took a vacation without telling you or pervy sage, but further along the lines grandma, did you remember to take your medication this morning?" asks Naruto in a neutral voice as he pretty much wasn't in the mood to see anyone from the leaf village.

"Ignoring that jab, Naruto you should know better than to go anywhere outside the leaf without notice!"

"She's right kid, what you did was just plain reckless! I thought you would have used common sense after the war, but I guess you're still going in without thinking."

"Coming from you pervy sage, you shouldn't be talking! And I did what I had to, to get some time away from the village! The whole place was stressing me out to no end! After all I've done I still got screwed over by those assholes!" said Naruto as it was simply astounding as even after a blood-soaked war that he took part in, the past tendencies of his life he thought would finally be behind him, were now even stronger than ever as instead of the praise he thought he would get as previously mentioned, is only fear with touches of insecurities. Did he ever really wonder what was the point in fighting for his world? And why he didn't move years ago?

"Naruto look, we know how you feel but that was still no reason to leave the village like you did! We didn't know who that man was until he told us what we had to know." Sighing Naruto apologized to kaarle for having him dragged into this mess.

"Don't fret over it my boy, but aside from this what's going on over there?" asks kaarle as he hears a commotion.

"Just a very heated argument amongst everyone in here. It's been going on for a few minutes now. but can you tell me something kaarle? Only grandma Tsunade and pervy sage know I'm here, right?"

"Well… do you want names or a list of more than those two who already know?" asks kaarle in a deadpan voice. Naruto replies with a list and kaarle, switches his touch screen phone to video, shows Naruto all of the people who know about his little 'time away' which is of course all the rookies, their jounin senseis, some esteemed members of the council, and above all, the guy who took all the credit, Sasuke.

"Wow, note to self: work on being inconspicuous. Ok so everybody knows, big deal."

"No big deal? Dope, you just went against my orders to not leave the village without my permission! As hokage, you report to me on everything you do!" Naruto can only give a look that speaks 'is he serious?'

"I guess common sense doesn't reach this idiot! Never has and never will and I'm just as surprised you even managed to help out in the war Naruto." Sakura says as she thought her teammate would have eventually grown out of these bad habits. But I guess to her, some people just stay the way they are, no matter how much you try to change them. As if she's one to talk.

"Hey foxy, what are you doing over there? You talking to someone?" says pinkie wrapping her arms around Naruto and putting her chin over his shoulder to look.

"Just finding out what's going on back home pinkie, that's all." Says Naruto leaning back slightly while letting out a breath of air. Cue reaction in 3. 2. 1…

"Holy hell pinkie! A little too close there!" throwing himself forward and the phone in the air Naruto fumbles around with it till he gets it.

"Did you want me to get even closer?" giggling pinkie just couldn't help but tease the foxy boy, it was just to fun.

"Naruto is everything ok over there partner?"

"Darling are you alright? Do you need help?"

"Umm, what's going on Naruto?"

"Naruto, did something happen?" and behold, not one and not two, three, or four but five very beautiful girls all surround our blonde hero showing concern. Surprises wouldn't even begin to describe the thoughts everyone was having. And in comes, jiraiya.

"Naruto… I'm going to ask you, a very serious question and I want the whole truth!" somehow Naruto knew the toad sage would go there.

"Yes pervy sage?" said Naruto dreading.

"You said you wanted time away from the village right? But you never told me... that the place you were going too… had tons of beautiful ladies! And I see you in a ring with five of them? Have you been holding out on me?!"

"What are you crazy you old pervert?! I think those brothels have finally gone way past your head!" shouts Naruto as anytime during their travels whenever naruto attracts the unknowing attention of the women, jiraiya accuses naruto of a secret charm.

"Everyone ignore my crazy godfather, he really tends to go overboard on these accusations."

"I do not! And as a way to make this up to me, I will require that these lovely ladies be a part of my new book releasing!" taking out his notepad he jots down ideas.

"A new title: Icha Icha: School girls edition, now if you all will be so kind as to give me your-" and that was the end of that sentence courtesy of Tsunade throwing him out the window.

"If I can throw in my opinion on this, I also would have liked a vacation too. What a drag that Naruto gets his first." Spoke Shikamaru as there were still maybe two or three who wanted to be away from this guy and his new found world order.

"Eh Naruto my boy, I think it's best if we discuss the progress of your mission another time. I'll call you don't worry." Kaarle proceeds to hang up and Naruto puts his phone away.

"Ok now that that's out of the way, what happened while I was talking?" Twilight told him that after she put a stop to their arguing she showed the girls a photo of them from the yearbook. Known as the freshmen fair they were reminded of a time when they were really great friends with each other, and how she told applejack if she made up with Rainbow Dash after the incident. Unfortunately she stopped talking to her after a while so twilight said that they needed to find Rainbow Dash so Applejack and her can make up for the misunderstandings that happened.

"Up to speed Naruto? that's what we need to do right now. try to find Rainbow Dash!" said twilight with the others nodding in agreement.

"Well let's get to it then." Following the girls Naruto can't help but feel that something back home is going to stir up a real big shit storm…

"Naruto dearie, are the people you know always like that? so, enthusiastic?" wonders Rarity

"Family's family Rarity. There always a good side, and a weird side."

"Which one are you?" ignoring the insult from Rarity Naruto tells them what he can, as the family questions were always the hardest for him to answer. Not knowing that a change in power is getting ready to show those, why facing someone who holds high status, isn't always a good decision.

 **Fire daimyo's HQ**

You'd think that someone so important like the fire daimyo wouldn't have some private HQ in an undisclosed location since it was not really expected because of the type of person he is. But when you have had an attempt on your life by the very same people you're in charge of, then that's putting it in a very dim understatement.

"I have explained everything that's happened over the past few days. I know that my decision may be haste and very unethical, but this has become more than just a political standoff, it's become personal!" arms crossed the damiyo looks at everyone who's worked at his side for some time now with a very serious look.

"Sir, you do know that this could fatally backfire on you? And on everything we stand on?"

"Excuse my language but I don't give three shit's about what the leaf people grow on! I have seen and heard enough to know that Sasuke being the sixth Hokage is another grave mistake that is willing to take more than just the people of the leaf as payment!" in the history of the elemental nations that has hardly been any leader who hasn't stained the position of the elemental shadows. Wind, water, earth, lighting, and even fire have had a history of betrayal, greed, sacrifice, and despair. And while the first of the few leaders meant well, a lot more have become aware of the atrocities that have befallen every village!

A few examples include kiri, and how the genocide could have been avoided if they have bothered to look deeper into the erratic behavior of Yagura, or how the people of Iwa should have called for a better persuasion to have Onoki retire and have a fresh start because of the several years he spent serving, and the underhanded dealings he had with various people that were the many triggers to the fourth war. There were much more that had worse outcomes, but the one that tops them all, were the first three fire shadows.

The first set in place an inescapable way of life for those who became vessels for the titans causing a negative reaction among the balance of power. The second severely miscalculated his work of returning fallen allies to be turned into a desecration by those who sought fit to disturb the dead. the third severely neglected bringing in one of his own to justice that led to his demise, and the hell a child had to endure because he didn't have the need to fight back. And there's only so much that could be said about the fourth that while he had led a great time in serving the office, was so naïve into believing that people would honor a dead man's promise when in reality, humans and their emotions would become just as deadly as the titans themselves.

"We all heard what happened. I couldn't believe it myself, but if this is the only way for them to see reason, then we stand by you my lord." The fire daimyo was glad to know he had the help of his soldiers. Now was the time to plan and prepare. As he dismissed everyone he could only hope that his move would work and that in the years to come, Naruto would do what the others could only wished to have done.

"Naruto, you have always fought for what was right, and bestowed upon those who couldn't believe in themselves the courage to stand up again! I will make sure that the title of sixth fire shadow is rightfully given to the one who shows promise to a grand future! And I know full well, that it is you, who can make that happen." This fight has only just started, and he supports Naruto till the end. Thus, you can bet all the money in the grand Konoha bank that the history that's to come, will not be written like all the others.

 **Whew! And here is chapter 3 for you all. A few things to point out before I make haste, in chapter two the name of the song where the confrontation between twilight and sunset shimmer is from Megaman X command mission: Palace of Oblivion, I forgot to include the full name. Another thing is if you guys want jiraiya to be paired with one of the characters from canterlot. I'll be honest, the man needs a new love, just my opinion. The last thing is any suggestions you guys want me to add into the story. there may be points in the story were things can contradict so let me know about that. later guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright guys here's chapter 4 of this story. Before you dive in let's get one thing straight: Those of you don't like my story, go somewhere else! And to those of you who are concerned with how the story is progressing rest assured, I am keeping it at its intended pace. I will be showing a few more clubs and Naruto's interactions with them, such as the Eco and athletes. I will give the rockers a shot in the next chapter so with that said let the fifth chapter unfold.**

We now find the mane 5 alongside Naruto heading out to the sports field of canterlot high. But along the way Naruto had to ask what exactly caused the loud argument back in the classroom since he only got a few of the details from Twilight before they headed out.

"So please fill me in on what you five we're arguing about because from what I gathered with Twilight, you were all close friends." Said Naruto only knowing so little.

"Well it pretty much started when twilight showed us all the picture of us five that was taken during the freshman fair, which was our first year at this high school." Said Applejack taking first point of the explanation.

"Which twilight then said that sunset shimmer was the one who supposedly severed our friendships so while that was quite a theory, I said that it was not possible, since she had nothing to do with it... until proven otherwise." Said Rarity with Fluttershy now getting to say her part.

"Yes, and, I was a bit out of line back there when I said that it wasn't sunset shimmer who ruined my silent auction for the defenders of wildlife. It was a very serious event, and I… said that Pinkie pie ruined it because of all the fireworks and noise makers she brought." Said the shy girl looking away slightly ashamed.

"But then I told Fluttershy that I had gotten a text from her saying that she wanted a big party! I then hear that she never sent me a text to begin with!" says Pinkie showing Naruto her phone and the message sent by Fluttershy, supposedly.

"Coming back to my point, when Pinkie pie said text, I then thought that it was also her who was sending me those e-mails. For whenever I offer to volunteer to help with the decorations at the school functions, I get an e-mail from her saying that she has all it all covered." Said Rarity.

"I also told Rarity that I never sent her any e-mails!" Pinkie said, showing her phone to see that there were no messages sent to anyone in the outbox.

"And to wrap up the whole story, I then said that it was probably sunset shimmer who told rainbow dash about my bake sale and that it made a liar out of me. She must have said something that wasn't true!" said Applejack as she prided herself on honesty.

"Did you ever try to talk to her?" asked Naruto

"I said the same thing, she said she kind of forgot after what happened. Which is why we're trying to find Rainbow Dash so they can make up." said Twilight as Naruto was fully caught up with all that's happened. Guess the damage that sunset shimmer has done was bigger than he thought.

 **Canterlot Soccer Field.**

Sitting on the bleachers side Naruto and the girls watch as Applejack tries to make amends with Rainbow Dash as the girl was kicking soccer balls into the goal but because they were far away, they can't exactly hear what's going on.

"I sure hope this works everybody because I don't know what could happen." Says Fluttershy as she wanted all this play out well and avoid any potential conflict.

"It will Fluttershy just have faith. We're all here for damage control if anything happens." Giving her a thumbs up the shy girl felt assured of the blonde boy's words, even his smile helped reinforce it.

"Thank you Naruto. you're right, this will work!" the others nodded in agreement at his statement as Twilight was becoming more amazed at how her love interest could be supportive, even in the smallest of worries.

" _Naruto, you do know what to say to make things around us more comforting."_ Thought Twilight as she was always happy to keep learning more about what Naruto could do.

"Everyone look, they're actually talking!" points Rarity at the two girls in the distance.

"Ok this isn't easy for me to say Rainbow Dash… but I owe you a big apology." Honesty was the first start to a recovering relationship.

"It took you this long for you to come and say you're sorry Applejack?" facing her the rainbowed haired colored girl waits for the answer.

"I was too stuck in my own reason of being right to think about what could've really happened, if it wasn't for Twilight Sparkle I'd probably still be denying any truth about it."

"Well you we're, but in all honesty, I thought that you cancelled on me because you left a note in my locker saying that your bake sale was taking place for another day." Says Rainbow Dash bringing out a folded index card with a message.

"I didn't leave you a note or anything like that. must have been another work of sunset shimmer's like she did with everyone else." I guess Twilight was right, it was all that girl's fault for this whole ruckus.

"That explains it." Nodding Applejack hopes that Rainbow Dash will accept her apology.

"So, are we good with each other?" asked Applejack hoping this would be put behind them.

"Yeah, we're good." With good grace and a hug, all is forgiven!

"Oh hugs, hugs are always good!" says Pinkie pie as the two girls make their way towards them.

"Well everybody, I can say without a doubt that somebody, and I mean somebody that we all know, told Rainbow Dash that my bake sale had been moved to a different day! She showed up with the entire softball team, and she thought I cancelled on her!" the farmgirl responded. Talk about losing a whole band of potential customers.

"So you're the girl who's looking to dethrone sunset shimmer and become princess of the fall formal am I right?" asks Rainbow Dash as Twilight nods.

"Got to admit, I'm not the only one who would love to see that little bitch fall from power!" drumming a soccer ball on her knees as she flip kicks the ball into the goal.

"Glad to know I'm not the only one who thinks the sun is a total bitch! The girl not the giant hot ball of gas!" the mane 6 let out a few snickers at the joke Naruto made.

"Hey you're the boy who's been making a fuss all over the school! They weren't kidding you really do like orange." Naruto at this point didn't know whether to face palm or go crawl in a corner, so he went with the facepalm mumbling about why everyone was always attacking the orange.

"Naruto is kind of sensitive when it comes to his favorite color dearie." points out Rarity as she really needed to have the boy find another set of colors for his future clothing choices. Easier said than done.

"Ok, Rainbow Dash is it?" said girl nods. "How are you going to help Twilight take down sunset shimmer? It can't just be giving out a free hand."

"My terms are simple: Normally it would be a one on one game, but you look like you could give me a challenge. So a two on one match, Twilight and you against me! First to five goals wins! The rules are simple. this is soccer so you can only use your feet to move the ball around. One person stands as the goalie to stop me from shooting the ball into your goal, the other tries to take the ball from me to shoot at my goal. You can't use your hands or step outside the lines. Got it down?" bouncing a ball while waiting Naruto looks over to Twilight and wonders what she thinks. Looking back she's a little unsure, but if it was the only way then they might as well go for it! Nodding they both accepted the challenge.

With Pinkie acting as score keeper, it was time to throw down!

"Ok you three. Remember, five points wins the match! Game start!" shouts Pinkie as the soccer ball was launched into the air, landing in between Rainbow Dash and Naruto since Twilight decided they would shift between being goalie and kicker every new match. Starting off both boy and girl try to get the ball away from each other but Rainbow Dash starts off with her leading into getting the first point, with Naruto chasing after her.

"Twilight heads up!" shouts Naruto gaining up on Rainbow Dash but missed the chance to get back the ball as with a direct kick, Twilight ducks in cover, scoring the first point for Rainbow Dash.

"Score 1-0. It's only the start of the game guys." Pinkie says

"Right, Twilight why don't you try being the kicker and I'll be the goalie? See where it goes." Hesitant if she'll even make a point, Twilight decided why not. Deciding to make things easier for the two of them Rainbow Dash put down the ball in front of Twilight for her to start off, but it was an athlete trick as Rainbow Dash kicked the ball over by doing a high back leg kick and as she was about to score a second point Naruto, in his moment, used a headbutt to fling the ball back to twilight.

"Run Twilight, now's your chance." Said girl took the chance and started running to Rainbow's goal as the other got out of her daze and went after Twilight. seeing as she was right behind her Twilight knew she had to speed up, but because she was used to keeping things at a pace, it didn't take long for Rainbow to snag the ball from her and redirect it back at Naruto who missed, making the score 2-0.

"She's fast for an athlete. I'm taking over! I need to loosen the shackles." Switching with Twilight Naruto had to get serious. Ball out, Naruto kicks it under Rainbow Dash and makes her way towards her goal. Keeping a lookout for rainbow who managed to catch up with his increased speed Naruto had to keep the ball in his path line. Swerving around Rainbow to throw her off, with a strong kick Naruto finally manages to score them the first point!

"New score 2-1! Good job Naruto!" shouts Twilight with the others applauding at them finally getting into the game.

" _I was right, this guy will give a challenge, if he can keep it up that is."_ Reminding them that they still had four more points to beat her by, the three return back into position. Ball in, Naruto heads to Rainbow's goal once again. But this time she was not going to make it easy! A good start for another point Naruto notices that rainbow dash wasn't after him…

"Easy point!" that's what he thought until Rainbow Dash surprises him out of nowhere with a smirk and takes the ball right out from under him. Dragging dirt to stop, Naruto could only wonder how she did that? snapping out of that moment, the blonde ninja floors it to try and catch up after the rainbow haired girl. Twilight was still shaken up at the thought of being hit, but she had to try and block the ball from entering, but with a kick from Rainbow Dash, and the sphere traveling at a fast pace, she tried to aim her leg to block it but was not able to in time, thus scoring yet another point.

"Score is now 3-1." With the game at the halfway mark Twilight and Naruto knew they had to think of something fast! Catching his breath Naruto switched again with Twilight.

"Twilight, I've only managed to score one point, and Rainbow Dash is only two points away from winning! You need to try to get us a second point!" urges Naruto as there was no way he would believe she was incapable of getting at least one.

"Naruto I'm trying! But I'm not used to playing sports! I can only keep up by pacing myself." Panting slightly Naruto had to find a way to get her to score a point.

"Ok let's try this: when Rainbow Dash willingly sets the ball your way, don't kick it forward. Instead, use your right leg and back kick it so that it's behind you. Once that's done, turn to your left and stay on the path by using your dominant leg to drive the ball forward. Only use your left when you have to. And if she uses a teleport to appear out of nowhere, you have to be able to react fast and kick the ball with moderate strength straight ahead to keep it out of her reach then get to the ball quickly. The last thing you do is try to reach a good distance and kick it will all you've got!" explained Naruto hoping she understood it.

Back to it, they needed to make the score 3-2 this time. Taking a deep breath Twilight sees the ball coming her way and remembering Naruto's advice, she back kicks it and starts moving it away by turning left.

"I have to restrict from pacing myself if I'm going to score a point!" keeping it steady Twilight notices that it's going good so far, but in another surprise, rainbow appeared and was only an a few inches away from stealing back the ball! But upon reflex, Twilight managed to kick the ball with just enough force to keep it at bay from Dash. Now with the goal in sight Twilight ran as fast as she could and within reach of the goal, kicked the ball as hard as her feet was able too, and by a tinge of luck, scored the second point that Naruto and her needed.

"Yay! Score's 3-2 now! Woo-Hoo!" cheered Pinkie and the other girls, impressed at Twilight's short performance.

"Amazing job twilight! See, I told you-you can do it." Beaming at the praise Twilight couldn't help but smile back and give a high five at Naruto. it's not every day a bookworm scores an A in sports. And speaking of scores, Rainbow Dash has just seen some of the few things that are hard to pull off, like a bookworm playing sports. But the praise really has to go to the blonde hair boy for giving her the advice on how to better play, and finding the confidence within herself to land a goal. Ok, the kid gloves are off now!

Not too far away, a group of other teens we're watching the game unfold. Seeing as how they were gearing up for the following game, the athletes decided to sit back and watch the show. Even though there were only five of them, since the other members we're still in their respective classes, there shouldn't be too much that the others would miss.

"They seem to be doing pretty well for themselves don't you think Christina?" asked an aqua marine skinned boy with mellow blue hair, light green blue skin, wearing a white t-shirt with a tornado in the center, deep green pants, white running shoes, and a football in one hand.

"Yeah I guess. Though I am surprised that the bookworm is able to do so well despite her lack of activism Jose." Comments a peach colored skin girl with green mint hair wearing a white dress but underneath was a green shirt and pants, along with mint green boots, and two yellow bracelets.

"We'll just have to keep watching as the captain keeps smoking them." Said a tanned skin boy with brown hair and wearing a black shirt and short combo attire with white lines on the side, a football in the center, and two sweatbands on his wrists.

Now back to the game at hand.

"Hate to break this to you all, but Naruto and Twilight haven't won just yet! They still need three more points to win! But I will say that I'm impressed so far, but now, it's on!" smirking Rainbow Dash prepares herself alongside Twilight who's still feeling quite confident to make a third point, but that's all about to change. with the ball launched Twilight takes the early leave, but not a moment too soon does Rainbow Dash appears and like last time, takes it from her.

Showing off a few tricks Rainbow Dash knows she's got this one as Twilight was trying to get the ball back but at every moment Dash's trickster side lures her in.

Naruto for his part was observing Rainbow Dash, trying to find any rhythm to follow just as she was heading his way. She shoots it ahead but to Naruto's trained eye, he positions himself at the right moment and kicks it back to her… only to watch as she sends it back thus turning this into a mini game of ping pong. Putting her knees in motion she bounces it high in the air and ducks it straight at him with a roundhouse kick as she watches Naruto push it back with a high kick.

' _Just what I was hoping you do'_ doing the same move as before Naruto was ready to block, only this time Rainbow Dash let the ball fall and before he knew it she sent it straight like a freight train by using a low heel kick. A second too late and feet only blocking air, he looks behind to see the ball in…

"Score is 4-2! Come on foxy, Twilight hang in there!" the game was almost over and with only one point away from winning, there was no doubt Rainbow Dash would make the next goal hands down! Calling Twilight over to switch Naruto could only hope for they could delay rainbow dash long enough to come up with something.

' _With only a three-point difference we're not sure, heck I'm not sure if we'll be to make any progress. But if anything I can say that it's been sometime since I've been able to kick back and just be myself. I'm going for it, because we're not out just yet!"_ in the center with Rainbow Dash, the ball is thrown once more and both struggle to take it from the other as Naruto follows his own advice and back kicks it, turning to the right side and then swerving left and right to throw Rainbow Dash off.

"They're gonna need luck to win this match don't you think nick?" Points out a light violet skinned girl with dirty blonde hair, sporting a purple sports polo, a red orange skirt, red orange pull-up socks and purple sneakers.

"Guess I'll watch to see how good this ends. They never stood a chance" said another light violet skinned boy, with rusty brown hair, a red jacket, brown pants, red in-lined sneakers, and carrying a baseball bat.

"You got that right nick. Oh, here it comes!" the athlete's see Rainbow Dash gaining up on Naruto.

' _Trying to throw me off by moving like a ferret? Not a chance blondie.'_ Laughing at his attempt to keep the ball she keeps up with his swerving. Unknown to Naruto she is going for a side step when he least expects it which is about right… now! leaning close to his right she puts her left foot and turning to her right she uses her right foot to kick the ball right under the opening of his legs, now heading for the goal.

' _I need to think fast!'_ kicking it into high gear Naruto tries finding a way to get the ball back by any means.

"Come on darling! You can't let this last chance slide if you want to get that point!" that's it! Like a cheetah after a gazelle Naruto ran straight ahead and just about reaching Twilight makes a quick turn facing front again. Running straight at her Rainbow Dash has finally seen everything… ok she'll go with this stunt.

' _Ok Naruto let's see what you're going to do.'_ Neither one stopping, and both crowds confused at what he was doing, Naruto could only hope this works. With only two feet of distance left and just as Rainbow Dash is about to kick, Naruto, in that moment, does the sliding dash! Caught off guard by the blonde boy sliding right under her with the ball still rolling, Naruto runs ahead and in a short burst of anger, sends the ball of flying from a good distance, straight into the goal!

"Score is 4-3! Score is 4-3!" yells Applejack, clapping fiercely at the awesome move Naruto did. The athletes we're stunned, how come no one ever thought of doing that at some of their own games?!

"The guy's got style! So what was that about not standing a chance nick?" comments Jose as Nick just stays quiet.

"That's the way to do it Naruto! good job!" shouts Rarity in joy, to which Naruto gives her a foxy smile that makes a slight blush appear on her face and she wasn't the only one. Twilight was getting a little more impressed each time, and now with only two more points away they just might pull this off.

Going over to twilight Naruto is going to switch for probably the fourth time now.

"Ok Twilight, we're halfway there, I know we can make it! Think you can do it?"

"I know I can Naruto! just watch me." Brimming with confidence Rainbow Dash was amazed that those two have managed to keep up with her for this long! and with only two points separating them, it was sad to know that she had to end this.

' _It was fun while it lasted. Twilight and Naruto have got good teamwork, but this game is as good as done!'_ I don't need to tell you this little part, as Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle try to take the ball from each other, only this time fatigue is starting to set in for all three, mainly twilight. trying to keep up with Rainbow Dash was becoming difficult as her legs felt like they were being filled with lead! Naruto wasn't as tired but all this running around was starting to make his eyes itch, and this was all Rainbow Dash needed as Twilight tried to kick the ball but threw her leg up to high, causing her to fall backwards pretty hard.

And as the ball rolled slightly at will, Rainbow Dash launched it like a fighter jet, with Naruto becoming delusional and thinking that the ball was actually an enemy attack, leapt to the right until he noticed the ball, roll slightly in front of him. Thus ending the game, final score, 5-3.

Seeing Rainbow Dash bounce in victory and Twilight out of breath and laying on the ground, Naruto went to her side, and pretty much landed in the same fashion, tired and exhausted.

"That's game set! Once again they lose and I rule!" too tired for a comeback the rest of the girls surround the pair trying to at least give some praise.

"Well, I for one thought that you we're, uh… going to pull it off in the end! Uh, so to speak." Says Rarity as the mood was pretty much not changing as the rest we're not amused.

"Rarity… not helping ok?!" says Naruto as his arm drops down lazily.

"Right sorry." Twilight still trying to catch her breath could only ponder on what they should do now since they lost and Rainbow Dash wasn't possibly going to help her win the crown.

"Ok, so where do you want to start on becoming princess of the fall formal?" helping Twilight up she's baffled by this sudden development.

"But… I… Lost" she says panting.

"Well of course you did, I'm awesome! But I'm not going to help just anyone beat sunset shimmer! The fact of the matter is, the fall formal princess should be one who leads forward with heart and determination! You proved that today. So, whatever it is you have planned, I'm on board." With that, the final member of the mane 6 has joined the group as they briefly celebrate, Not noticing that sunset shimmer and her lackeys have something planned for the princess, if the snide expressions were anything to go by. And speaking of planning…

"Man, talk about getting active! Been a while since I got to do anything so freely!" said Naruto as he does a few stretches to ease out his muscles.

"Well look who's up! I got to say blondie, you weren't half bad out there. With some more shaping you could be a top sports player at canterlot, interested?" says Rainbow Dash giving a smirk with a hint of desire.

"Well I would consider the offer, but are you going to be the coach for any sport I can be signing up for?" Naruto says giving a flirt in response as he comes closer to her.

"I am the captain of every sports team here, but I could be like your… private trainer…" scooting a little closer to Naruto trying to emphasis her point.

"But one question still stands… i have a lot of energy to spend… can you keep up, captain?" says Naruto whispering it so teasingly.

"Why don't you find out during one of the, 'practice sessions'?" whispering the last part was the last straw as twilight links her arm Naruto possessively giving a stern look to Rainbow Dash, while at the same time, the other girls express strained looks at having the boy who has caught their interest, in a mild link with twilight. one thing's for certain, some competition is in the future.

"Ok you two come on, why don't we go get cleaned up first, and we'll all go somewhere to talk about how we're going to get the vote twilight needs." Nodding they all head for the showers while Naruto decides to wait outside and enjoy some fresh air.

Now that the game was over the athletes learned an important lesson: That just because someone may look different and actually differs from peak physical condition, doesn't mean they can't become just as good as a star player.

"I wonder, would he be able to play on the basketball team next season?"

"Or how about a shot at football?! That strength could easily make him a golden kicker!"

"Why don't we ask him then?" said Jose, but the sound of a whistle said otherwise. The group looked over and spotted one the coaches ushering them to help clean up the gear scattered everywhere and to look over the team formations for the upcoming game. But despite the small setback, they we're still on the objective of talking with Naruto and Twilight to see if they we're sport material, another day as they say.

A few yards away was another group of teens working on a small patch of land digging up fresh greens for their weekly socials, or working with environmentally friendly products for their projects, and two of them playing the bongos, go figure.

"Do you think we have enough celery and cucumbers for the sandwiches Robert?" asks a girl with light purple hair wearing white shirt with a brown sleeve shirt over and a gold chain. Red length skirt and purple heels with a star symbol at the points.

"We still need a few more things can you check the berries Bridgette?" said girl going to another part of the garden as the aforementioned Robert was eating an orange and checking off the supply list. Robert is pretty much the organizer of the group, long blue hair wrapped in a ponytail with a green headband wrapped around his head. White shirt with the earth image in the center wearing two bracelets on his wrists and a necklace, blue pants and white sneakers.

"Hey did you come up with any new tunes Danny? Don't forget, we're pretty much the mellow to them that we can't be so harsh!" says one of the two members of the group who are laid back. Decked with a sunhat, forest green hair, mahogany colored shirt with a green leaf in the center, brown skirt, and light green boots with forest green flannels on the upper and end points, she was drumming to the flow of her two bongos.

"Haven't gotten anything new dawn." Banging on the single bongo Danny was going for a flow like dawn was. A moral supporter he was like dawn in terms of being laid back. Coal colored flat cap with various colors of green hair that were more made into braids I think? Red shirt and dark brown vest with two black wristbands, blue pants and classic casuals shoes.

"How's this?" Danny drums to a beat but after the first couple of seconds it just goes off key and it's just random banging.

"Come on that's weak! You can do better!"

"It just got away from me ok?! What do you think of this Daniela?... Daniela?" said girl was too busy staring at Naruto who was yards away stretching his sore body from the game earlier.

"What? Oh Danny, I was kind of looking at the new kid." Everyone's attention is now focused on Naruto. Daniela, the one who looks out for the others, is a girl of civil mind. Ice mint hair, pink tank top, olive colored pants and dark olive low heel shoes, with pink flower stockings on the outside.

"I was wondering about that? I still wonder where he's from? And what in the world is he doing here?" asks Robert curious about Naruto's arrival on the first day.

"The only thing I've heard around the school are rumors that he transferred here from japan as part of the interchange program, or that he's the child of some important world leader, there was even this crazy one that said he was an assassin and was sent here to exterminate someone!" you wouldn't believe the kind of crazy stories students imagine but some aren't far from the truth.

"You always believe everything in sight don't you dawn? I thought you would have already stopped that habit of yours considering the last exchange student that came to canterlot high? The only thing I've heard that's bad was the confrontation he had with Sunset Shimmer on one occasion… but other than that… I don't know." Robert was always one to be cautious.

"Well only one way to see." Grabbing a hand sized ball from one of the baskets, dawn readied herself.

"You're not seriously going to throw that at him are you?!" Daniela asks as dawn has a steel ball in her hand… where on earth did she get that?!

"It's the only way to know. If it hits him, I worldly apologize to him and offer to compensate, and if it doesn't, we hold him down and… we'll figure that part out later."

"This is a bad idea dawn, why don't we approach this in a civil manner? Invite him over and all that jazz." Before an answer can be given dawn throws the heavy steel ball straight at Naruto, to which everyone knew that if it hits, they would be in extremely big trouble! And he doesn't even know about it!

'It's going to hit! We're all screwed!' or so they thought as Naruto instantly threw a wind enhanced kunai to his left, stopping the steel ball in its tracks. On alert, Naruto arms himself with another kunai looking around the area for anyone who could have a hit of him, only ones he sees is the eco group out of the corner of his eye.

"Hmmm…" twirling the kunai through the holster Naruto heads into the building to check if the girls are finished freshening up… time for some recon.

"Dawn are you out of your damn mind?! Look at what he just did!" said Danny gritting his teeth at what he just witnessed.

"Ok how was I supposed to know that this guy would throw a kunai to stop that ball? More importantly, did you see that strength of his?! That kunai alone stopped this heavy steel ball." Dawn was amazed.

"How did you think he did that?" asked Robert trying to wrap his mind around what he just saw.

"It'd be hard to believe if I told you all how I did all that!" startled the eco group sees Naruto sitting on top of the fence area with an amused expression.

"Ok whatever dawn did she will make sure that she makes it up to you ten-fold! Don't kill us!" Danny says shoving dawn in front of Naruto to spare them as dawn was cowering in fear at the possibilities of what he could do.

"Is that so? And does that include anything I ask for?" says Naruto giving dawn a calculating eye as she nods eagerly, praying that she'll get off easy. By this point he couldn't take it take and laughed at her expression, it was too easy.

"Relax guys I'm not going to hurt you!"

"You're not?" asks Daniela

"Yeah, I'm not really a bad guy. Just someone with uniqueness helping others along the way." Tapping dawn's shoulder to ease her worry Naruto walked to the little garden taking a look at all the plants along with the varieties of fruits and vegetables that were growing. There were also small inventions that helped with maintaining the garden, like a water filtration system, solar panels, the typical environmentally friendly stuff.

"The plants here are really well cared for, I'm guessing you guys are the eco club right?" Naruto asks as they nod.

"Yes we are. I'm Robert, the organizer and the one in charge of running the club. The rest here are dawn who's still a little shaken, Danny, Bridgette, and Daniela." Getting acquainted with all of them Naruto learns that they do live to their name, if only for their high school life.

"You guys sure have various plants growing here, the bacopa are blooming nicely."

"Yes they are. Do you like gardening Naruto?"

"I do some gardening back home, only have a few plants to take care off."

"Well it's important for everyone to know some things about plants. They've been part of our world for centuries." Says Bridgette as the group get into a topic about how Naruto can make use of his plants, and share a few recipes for some uses in alternative medicine.

"I never knew that."

"Now you do. Here, it's something from all of us. An apologetic gift for what happened earlier today." Says Bridgette having Danny give him a bowl of fresh berries and other greens.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, we have plenty more in storage plus there in season right now. we always make great smoothies with them, we don't mind giving away spare berries." Says Robert as Naruto tasted a few of the berries and found them to be quite tasty.

"Sweet, tangy, and nourishing! Hand-picked too!" the eco club couldn't help but soak up the praise. In the distance Naruto could hear twilight calling out to him, telling him that they were about to leave.

"I better get going, if you guys need a helping hand just ask. Thanks again for the berries!" running to meet twilight Robert and the rest could feel that having Naruto around them was peaceful, as things were just lively, even the plants we're still glistening from his presence.

 **Mid-town Café**

"And can I mine with extra oats?" a creamy coffee shake topped with whipped cream and sliced strawberries.

"Oats?" said the woman who we know as Mrs. Cake, weirded by the request.

"Uh never mind, scratch that. just make it the way you usually do hehe." Looking at twilight weirdly Mrs. Cake set down her drink as twilight was eager to try it, but soon spilled her drink all over a boy with tanned skin and blue waved hair.

"We've got to stop bumping into each other like this." Says the boy that Twilight bumped into. Getting a good look at him she notices that he's like the boy who most girls would want to be with, an image of popularity. Black jacket, white shirt, blue jeans, and blue sneakers.

"Oh sorry about that. guess I didn't know where I was going." Twilight says looking away in embarrassment as she couldn't help but ease back from the attention that a second boy was giving her.

"I'm just gonna, go over there now." smiling she scuttles away in a hurry as she sits next to Rarity, a little flustered about the encounter as Naruto was trying not to look a bit jealous.

"I wouldn't do anything if I were you. You're already trying to get the crown back from sunset shimmer, who knows what she'll do if you ended up getting together with her ex?" whispered Rarity discreetly at the last part.

"But I didn't know… I mean we just… I'm not trying… too… wait a second… ex? As in ex-boyfriend?" asks Twilight.

"His name is Flash Sentry and he broke up with Sunset Shimmer a few weeks ago, he should be lucky that she hasn't decided to get even with him, through horrible means." Spoke Fluttershy as the deeds that sunset shimmer does to anyone who she deems an enemy, have never been the same.

"Maybe she's just waiting until she has the power to do something really awful." Says Twilight.

"Your right to be weary Twilight. I'm going for a re-fill." Heading to the counter Applejack tells the others that they need a way to restore Twilight's name in a different light since the dance was tomorrow night.

"I got it!" yells Rarity as everyone looked baffled at her shout, except Naruto who was thinking of something else. Rarity explains her suggestion as Naruto waits for his re-fill, while having a conversation with his tenant.

' _So much drama here kurama, and I thought the life of a ninja was hard and underappreciated!'_

' _ **Any life has they're fair share of problems, adolescent or adult kit! But besides that, when exactly are you going to be honest with yourself about how you feel about her?' the fox has been observing his partner and he could tell, his heart has been the most upbeat and joyful ever since meeting the purple haired girl.**_

' _I want to tell her, but she's not the only one who I want to say so much about!' He knew that Twilight was someone he pined for, but the others we're becoming closer to his heart as well._

' _ **And here I thought having a harem was beyond you' Not one to lie but who doesn't love one of them?**_

' _Aside from that I don't know if they'll even see me like that' as I'm sure most are aware the love life of our hero is… something that hasn't been journeyed through… considering the women he's always interacted with._

' _ **Kit I know you better than you know yourself, just admit to yourself already'**_

' _I can't kurama, it's just the illusion talking' as there was one more secret he couldn't be sure would be accepted by Twilight… that he had the most powerful demonic spirit sealed inside him._

' _ **There is no illusion Naruto! just admit it will you!' stubborn till the end, just like his mom.**_

' _I don't want to ruin a possible friendship with these women here, I won't!'_

' _ **You're such a pussy you know that!'**_

' _I'm not!'_

' _ **Then say it or I'm dragging the words out of you myself!'**_

" _Ok fine I admit it! All six of them are incredible in both mind and body! I don't see Twilight Sparkle as just a princess, I see her as a woman who has a vast intellect and can bring up a very good conversation I can enjoy conversing in! The splashes of purple in her eyes and hair are like nebulas among the other starts in space! Able to learn and ready to go! So beautiful and astounding that you'd do anything to see and reach them._

 _Fluttershy is a gentle soul who gives compassion to all, even those smaller than us! The way she cares about animals or any little critter is precious. One who heals but can still defend her viewpoints, she is a precious bird. And the way her light pink hair flows and her soft spoken voice makes It feel… soothing to feel._

" _Pinkie pie is the happiness that bursts all around us! Yes I can see she is an enigma but all the stunts and tricks she's pulled off remind me of myself when I was little! Always there to put a smile on one's face and get a good laugh. Plus, with that bubbly playful expression I can say she is 4x better than Sakura! It's one aspect I've come to like about her._

 _Applejack from what I've come to know is a hard worker and it doesn't take a genius to see that! she shows consideration and that was something that twilight and I needed once or twice, plus with the sweet scent of apples and that cute accent along with that golden hair, it's a wonder if I could be southern like her._

" _Rarity is the creative side that can make anything on a whim! I still have the clothes she got me stored away, but aside from good tailoring skills, she has grace, finesse, and beauty. Like a shining diamond brightening the whole room it's just astonishing. Even the way she speaks is so classy, I'll have start calling her mi lady at times._

 _Rainbow Dash is the competitive side that gets your energy flowing! I haven't cut loose like that since my first spar against sasuke. She sure knows how to set the stage! Even her rainbow-colored hair let's all of us breathe clearly, like a clear blue sky where you can see the rainbow go on for miles, and she's feisty, which I find tingling but that's just me._

" _These six women have shown me beautiful qualities about all of them, and what I can possibly feel for them. Twilight and the rest are good to me and I want to be good to them. There you damn furball, satisfied?!"_

' _ **See? You made a big scene over nothing and, it's about time you admitted something other than your eternal love for ramen. Still unhealthy by the way.'**_

' _Hey it's still the best delicacy and someday I will make the entire world know it!'_

' _ **Good luck with that. by the way you should probably know something.'**_

' _What kurama? Stirring his coffee drink Naruto is in for a shock at the next words_

' _ **You kind of blabbed everything out in front of the entire place.'**_ _Dropping his coffee shake Naruto could pray to whatever higher power that was up in heaven, that the fox was yanking his chain._

"Ms. I want you to be very honest with me right now… I didn't just blab out what could be the longest confession about six girls that I came into this store with, did I?"

"I could lie to you dearie but that would be impossible right now. though I must say you do have a way with words." Ah young love, thought the cakes.

"Didn't think so. Sorry about the mess." Never has Naruto felt like being invisible right now.

"Ah don't fret over it my husband will clean that in a jiffy. For now, have one on the house. But first, crushed or diced almonds?"

"Crushed, so Applejack, how goes the plan?" trying to fight down his own red hot blush, the mane six were pretty much frozen in place with bright blushes painted on their faces as the rest of the café was snickering, taking pics, or wishing they had someone who could confess to them the way naruto did… let's find out what's going on through their heads shall we?

' _W-w-what's happening to me?! This- I don't know what to do with these new feelings?! I knew I should have read more romance novels back in canterlot to at least be ready for this! Dammit Naruto, how do you make me feel so good about being myself but at the same time, feel special like I'm the only one girl here?! Easy twilight, don't get ahead of yourself… oh who am I kidding I'm starting to fall for him… celestia help me.'_

' _Naruto, oh my… this isn't just a daydream is it?... no this is real! I, never thought I could get a boy to ever notice me that way. Granted I am quiet, but the way he spoke about me and my love and concern for all living things… that was really sweet. Can he really like me? Can I even have a chance with him? So many questions. I need some cola.'_

' _So Naruto has a wild side for me huh? Well, I can't disagree in saying is he handsome, and he knows how to have fun. He even likes my random moments, most boys don't like my hyperactive side too much… but to Naruto, it doesn't matter. Whoever this Sakura person was must have been a total jerk to him, but he's so cool! Far from what anyone says! He's been nothing but good to all of us, and me… still got to find out about those whiskers! Oh foxy, you'd better keep an eye out because I have some steamy tricks planned for you.'_

' _Wow Naruto, you really can speak your mind… You did get the hard-working part right. The apple family prides themselves on hard work and cleverness among other things, something which I can probably guess you know so well. Boy, you really know how to charm a girl's heart. I better keep this on the downlow or else granny smith will start getting ideas. But truth be told, I would like to see where you and I go if it's possible. Being a couple is another thing I'll have to get used to._

' _Naruto, darling. I honestly did not expect such poetic and passionate words from you in such a confessed manner. Nor did I believe you could be capable of swaying our hearts like that! I can still feel the words circling around my head, and the way you described me, while a little corny, was still so touching. This really is like the novels I've read, only instead of one, there six of us… I wonder how that would work between all of us? But for now, let me take in all this. A true gentleman you are._

' _Ok I did not see this coming! More importantly why am I liking this so much?! I've only met Naruto and now I'm acting a like one of those love struck girls! Being a horny school girl would be easier than dealing with this! Besides, I doubt he'll even like me like that… great, now I'm worrying about my love life! Ok blondie, you want to play that game? You haven't seen nothing yet!'_

"So aside from my monologue, did you come up with something?" asks Naruto sipping his drink.

"Well darling this is my solution. See back in freshmen year everyone had these two costume parts. The ears and tails of the school's mascot: a stallion. This was also a way for everyone to show their school spirit: go Canterlot Wondercolts!" Rarity says cheering.

"But I couldn't sell any. Now I know that this idea may be a long shot but all five us know that we are different, but deep down we're all canterlot wondercolts! Sunset shimmer is the one who divided us, but It was twilight alongside Naruto who united us, and we are going to let everyone know it! So what do you say?" waiting for an answer everyone gave a smile of approval at rarity's idea. It was worth a shot!

"Ok we have our idea, we just need to put it into motion!" pointed out Naruto.

"We got It covered, all you need to know is be in the cafeteria around eleven in the afternoon. The rest will show itself." Said Rarity as the girls and Naruto continue the rest of their day talking and getting to know one another.

 **Next day. School Cafeteria**

It was lunchtime and all the students were chatting their time away and/ or eating among their group of friends, all except for seven who were ready to showcase twilight and start on her path to winning the fall formal princess title. Starting the process rarity sits next to the fashionistas, putting on her headpiece. She then looks over to Rainbow Dash who also puts on hers. Sensing that they were about to start, Pinkie pie puts on her headpiece and begins the musical number, through instrumental noise first. Pinkie beating a tray in the first note, Rarity stomping her boots on the second note, Fluttershy banging two cups of the third note, applejack hitting both hands and boots on the fourth, and Rainbow Dash clapping on the fifth note as the first musical number kicks off.

 **MLP Equestria Girls. School Spirit**

" **Hey, Hey, everybody. We've got something to say!**

 **We may seem as different, as the night is from day!**

 **But you look a little deeper, and you will see,**

 **That I'm just like you and you're just like me. yeah!**

 **(Guitar solo)**

 **Hey hey everybody, we're here to shout that the magic**

 **Of friendship is what it's all about.**

 **Yeah, we thought we're different as the night is from the day**

 **Until twilight sparkle helped us see another way**

 **So get up, get down, if you're gonna come around.**

 **We can work together helping Twilight win the crown.**

 **So get up get down, cause it's gonna make a sound.**

 **If we work together helping Twilight Sparkle win the crown.**

 **(Pinkie Pie)**

 **Hey, hey, hands up now! we're sending a message to the crowd.**

 **Hands wave up then come down, we party together all around.**

 **(Rarity)**

 **Generous, Honesty**

 **(Applejack)**

 **Laughter, Kindness, Loyalty.**

 **(Fluttershy)**

 **Twilight helped us each to see.**

 **(Rainbow Dash)**

 **All that we can be**

 **(All five.)**

 **So get up, get down, if you're gonna come around.**

 **We can work together helping Twilight win the crown.**

 **So get up, get down, cause it's gonna make a sound.**

 **If we work together helping Twilight Sparkle win the**

 **Crown.**

 **(Twilight Sparkle.)**

 **I'm gonna be myself, no matter what I do.**

 **And if we're different yeah I want you to be true to you.**

 **If you follow me, we'll put our differences aside.**

 **We'll stick together and start working on that school pride!**

 **(All students)**

 **Jump up make a sound (Hey!)**

 **Stomp your hooves turn around, start now, make a change**

 **Gonna come around.**

 **Jump up make a sound (Hey!)**

 **Stomp your hooves turn around canterlot wondercolts**

 **Help her win the crown. (repeats it two more times)**

It was amazing how music can make everyone see a different side of life, or someone for that matter. Naruto couldn't help but get into the fun with everyone with all the singing and dancing, he never thought school could have these types of things. Even kurama had to admit that the musical number was catchy, if somewhat childish. But there is always that one person who hates it just because. Looking outside the glass door Sunset Shimmer hated seeing everyone so happy, but at least her two servants wouldn't be caught doing that… forget that last part as she saw Snips and Snails doing what she thought.

"Take. Those. Off!" shouts sunset as she had enough happiness sprouting everywhere and the last thing she needs is these two stupid assess doing the same.

"I've been undermining her resourcefulness, she's a lot better than I thought she would be. But that's all about to come to a halt! I need you two, to do something for me! Cause as much havoc as you can! This time, let's see if she can use her magic to get herself out of this." Sunset Shimmer knew the dance was approaching fast and she was starting to run out of options. So if you can't talk them out of the race, some destruction should make her get the message.

 **Next class period**

With everyone beaming with energy the mane 6 and Naruto head down the hall checking out all the students, and the progress they've made in turning Twilight's name around. It was looking good so far.

"Doesn't everyone just look fabulous? My idea really won them over!"

"It was a great idea Rarity!"

"I can agree to that!"

As they were talking Applejack took notice of the one person they didn't want to run into.

"I don't know what she's smiling about, but she should know by now that Twilight is going to be princess of the fall formal." As sunset shimmer strolls on by with an ignorant air as her two lackeys troll behind her, both of which send signs to the mane 6. Naruto, still remembering what those two did to Twilight sends out a small dose of killing intent towards the two of them. And for additional effect, he changes his facial structure to his initial state.

' _You're crossing onto a dangerous trail you little weasels. I'd watch where I step if I was either of you'_ though he was thinking it, snips and snails aren't stupid enough to not get the message he was trying to convey.

"Man that guys is scary." As both scurry after Sunset Shimmer as she is knocking on the door of the teacher's lounge.

'what is she up to?' wonders our blonde ninja as he continues on his way with the others. Answering the door was a dark blue and light purple haired woman.

"Principal luna you have to come quick, something terrible has happened." A few minutes later we shift to a destroyed gymnasium and everything scattered about.

"I cannot believe Twilight Sparkle would do something like this. And after all the hard work pinkie pie did to make the gym look awesome!" said Sunset in a dramatic fashion but luna was not buying into it.

"What would make you think that Twilight Sparkle would do all this?" questions the vice principal.

"Because she did! I have photographic evidence to prove it." Handing luna the folder she looks in it to see that twilight is indeed caught in the act of destroying the gym's decorations.

"I'll look into this personally Sunset, you head off to class now."

"Don't be too hard on her, she must have had a reason for doing this." A hidden smirk said different. 'that should keep her busy for a while. Now to hunt down information on Naruto.'

It was a good thing she was pretty into character or else she would have caught Flash Sentry witness the act. Finding it hard to believe he went to dig for anything that could prove Twilight's innocence.

As the girls we're already in their respective classes Naruto and Twilight we're the only ones roaming the hall for the moment, trying to find some place to lay low for a while.

"So I'm still trying to figure out how my entire home village could not notice me paint the national monument in comical graffiti, while wearing my old orange jumpsuits, in broad daylight, in the middle of the summit right on top of the third hokage's nose! And I still out ran them… until my academy instructor chased me down the street like a mad dolphin." Naruto was recalling old memories of his prankster self to Twilight who would laugh at the kicks he got out of screwing with his village people.

"I still have hundreds of stories, like the time that I switched all of the Aburame's honey mustard sauce with kaiyan spicy pepper jack sauce! You should have seen the chaos that led after, the clansmen went to quench themselves with buckets of water but that was actually lime juice, a couple dove into their backyard pond but I filled it with angry lobsters, which then led to them running into a wall of paint!" Twilight was still trying not to laugh so hard at his pranks.

"Whew ok Naruto, can you stop before I pass out from self-induced laughing?" says a giggling twilight to which Naruto nodded with a laugh.

"Twilight why don't you tell me stories about your crazy days?" said Naruto as the princess was trying to think of one.

"Oh your gonna like this one… so this new anthro pony came into ponyville a few days after…" but anything else she was about to say was interrupted by a stern voice.

"Twilight Sparkle!" both teens turn around to come face to face with vice principal luna, the blue and purple haired woman.

"Luna?" asks twilight as she now sees this world's version of the moon princess.

"Aren't you principal celestia's second in charge?" asks Naruto.

"I am, but I'm mostly called the vice principal as I handle more trivial matters. Young lady, it seems I have news about you destroying the fall formal function. And save your questions until then. Follow me to my office!" says luna as twilight was stunned to hear the woman said. Her? Destroy the school function for princess of the fall formal? Impossible!

"Ms. Luna there must be a mistake, twilight would never…" she holds up her hand, silencing him.

"Young man, I know your concerned about Twilight, but this is a serious manner! You will have to wait outside my office until I can figure out what to do about this."

"But-" the stern look said this was not going to go on any further.

"Alright." Said Twilight as she followed luna with a glum expression. What would happen to her? More importantly, why?

"This has the smell of a rat all over it! And I can bet that it was snips and snails who did this! But the real blame is on Sunset Shimmer, I need to find those two and get an answer!" but the only he could do for now was stay by Twilight's side. Feeling a squeeze on her hand she looks at Naruto who gives her a comforting smile, knowing he's here to help. Squeezing back in gratitude both wonder how long it would take for all this madness to end.

"These next few hours are to be the longest." Both mumble as twilight stepped inside luna's office, and Naruto sat down on the chairs outside, wondering where those two could be, and how he would go in punishing them.

 **So that's chapter 4! We're already past the halfway point of the movie, I hoped you enjoyed the scenes with the eco club and the athletes. I will be using some of the material from the previous story since they matched up perfectly. Also let me know if you want to add anything before we head to the end because everyone here has been asking about vinyl scratch (more on her later). Last thing, I will need some ideas for Naruto to prank sunset, and the way she can redeem herself in his eyes since she is still going to be in the harem. So you know what to do. And on a side note, I honestly like Naruto and Twilight as a couple, they seem… cuter in my opinion. Anyway, I'm out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**All I'm going to say is that there will be a tinge of sweetness in this chapter for Naruto and Twilight. Enjoy guys.**

Inside of a noticeably but not so dark room Twilight Sparkle is waiting for what principal Luna has to say about the accusation that has befallen Twilight minutes prior to being called into her office.

"Principal Luna you don't understand! I was nowhere near the gym when this happened!"

"This is clearly you in the photographs is it not?" tossing the folder onto the table showed three photos of twilight damaging the decorations… but if you we're to look closely you could see the photos don't exactly look authentic.

"Well yes but…"

"I'm sure you're aware of the severity of this issue! And as such the school will not allow someone who carelessly destroys anything pertaining to a school event, compete for the fall formal crown. I ask again, what was your motive for doing something like this Ms. Sparkle? And it better be good." Looking directly at Twilight she tried to think of anything that could explain all this, but to no luck she decided to wait things out and hope for a solution.

Just outside the vice principal's office Naruto was leaning against the lockers waiting for Twilight.

"What's taking so long?" drumming his fingers on his arms Naruto's worry for Twilight was on hold for now as his concern was now shifted towards Sunset Shimmer. Why is she going to such lengths for one measly crown? Naruto knows that Twilight's crown is more than just a symbol of a ruler's prosperity, it was also the main connecting force for something bigger. If what Twilight told him the other night they we're sharing their world's stories, she must be the one who controls a certain power back in her home world.

"Power is always the corrupting factor in any world's dilemma." Down the Hall Flash sentry sprints in a hurry to Luna's office.

' _It's that guy from the shop yesterday'_ seeing him stop at Luna's door, Flash sentry hopes that we had has will convince Luna that Twilight is not the culprit.

"What's your hurry?" turning around Flash sees Naruto leaning on the door with a curious expression.

"I found these!" holding up two photographs Naruto sees that the images have a cut outline inside both... almost as if…

"Looks like I know who was trying to thrash Twilight's reputation again! And these photos prove it!" handing them back to Flash he barges into the office, who hoped that she wasn't suspended or anything.

"Flash? What are you doing here? I'm in the middle of dealing with an important problem right now."

"Principal Luna, you have to see this." Handing her the Photographs he explains that Twilight was not the one who trashed the gym. Someone cut out her figure outlet in several of these photos, and then placed onto the photos of the gym to make it look like she was destroying the place.

"These were photoshopped. It's good you brought this to me when you did Flash. Ms. Sparkle, due to this new amount of evidence shown to me, you are clear of any charges and, are able to continue in the running for the fall formal title." Said Luna as Twilight was excited to hear the news and ran up to Flash in a show of thankfulness. Naruto was also relieved at the news, releasing a sigh he didn't know he was holding.

"Thank you thank you. It really means a lot to me knowing that I can go through with this." Realizing she was still hugging she let go, a little embarrassed at least.

"Hey it was no problem. Besides, what kind of a canterlot wondercolt would I be if I didn't do my part? A lousy one that's what I'd be." Though it still bothered Naruto that Flash was hogging Twilight, he needed to find out what was going to happen next.

"Pardon the small victory here but unfortunately, because of the damage done to the gym I'm afraid that the fall formal will have to be cancelled until tomorrow night. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to let my sister know about this immediately." As Twilight and Flash were engaging in their own conversation Naruto, knowing full well twilight's name was cleared, knew it was time to hunt down those responsible.

"She's free to go young man. Forgive my haste earlier as when it comes to anything this important, I can assure you I'm the first to act out in accordance to the school code." Luna explains as it is her primary responsibility and role to care for what happens at canterlot high, it's staff and its students.

"I understand Ms. Luna. There's no need to explain." Naruto says as he understood that she was just doing her job.

"Alright then, if you'll excuse me."

"Before you go, would it be possible if you could tell me where I might find snips and snails? There's something I want to talk them about, in regards to what happened."

"The school day will be ending soon, so you may be able to find them somewhere on the right of the school. That's all I will tell you." As she leaves Naruto to his own thoughts, he sees Twilight frantically run out of the office mumbling about portal and tomorrow night. Raised eyebrow he hears flash shout out.

"A simple no would have been fine."

"What's going on?" he asks the blue haired boy as Flash told him that he was asking Twilight to go with him to the dance, but when she was going to answer she ran out like she was forgetting something important.

"Really? That's interesting!" said Naruto through a few gritted teeth.

"Yeah, I was looking forward to it, but since she said no… oh well, maybe I can ask someone else." As Flash went his way the school bell rung signaling the day has ended as all students were making their way out and either going home, or to their club activities. But for him, it was time to find two certain weasels.

Heading around to the right of the school it was an area that had the basketball courts. Currently there were only a few people around the area, no sign of either of them.

"Where could they be?" they couldn't have gotten far. Walking around Naruto look for any sign of them, turning around every corner and every passage way, but it would seem that guys like them were always slippery. If you wanted to find a weasel, you have to think like a weasel… or just find them on the next corner by a stroke of luck. Crouching behind a dumpster Naruto looks on at snips and snails as they were playing games with two other boys… must be friends or something.

"Do you think the formal will be cancelled tonight Snips? The gym got destroyed pretty badly." Asked the shorty as he was still against going that far, but the wrath of Sunset was something he didn't want to face again.

"Knowing principal Celestia and vice principal Luna, oh yeah! It won't take long for news to spread snails."

"And thanks to whoever did it we're all going to be stuck at home! The formal was going to be a big party!"

"Not much of a party when Sunset Shimmer is the one who's running things. Don't forget she was going to be crowned princess, again this year."

"Term 'was' until that new girl Twilight, I think that was her name? showed up and challenged her unofficially. And so far from what she's done, I think she's a shoe in to win the crown."

"Yeah but guys, Twilight will lose! You remember what happened to all the girls who thought they could gain a win over sunset don't you?"

"That hasn't stopped the new girl so far! Ha! In your face!" said one of the boys across from them, rubbing it in that he won the match.

"Best 3 out of 5! This isn't finished yet!"

"Bring it on!" so far what Naruto has seen, is these two is that they looked pretty normal, but not entirely sure that they were, normal, as he put it.

"Snips, snails, who really destroyed the gym? It can't be just an odd coincidence that the place ended up like that."

"We told you before we don't know who did it! And whoever did, had to have moved really fast with all the noise the stuff would have made! "

"Last time I checked you two can run pretty fast… I wonder…"

"Are you trying to say that we wrecked it? We weren't even there! We got stuck in math class for the last period!" says snails as he didn't want to take the chance of anyone knowing that he and snips were responsible as it was entirely on sunset who ordered them to do it.

"You guys were gone an awful long time during the last half hour before the day ended. Anyone could suspect something?"

"For your information, snips and I had to… uh, do something important for the janitor! Yeah, the janitor! Can't keep those closets clean enough right man? Right?" his best friend nodded his head rapidly. A few raised eyebrows decided to let the story go, but one person needed to be sure.

"I had a feeling that you two were somehow involved in all this, but I can't necessarily put the entire blame on you both." A strong voice grabbed everyone's attention as Naruto was seen walking to them as he stopped to look down at snips and snails.

"If I was any other guy I would have been beating the crap out of you both by now… and I'm still tempted too." But for a different take let's try this. Taking out four kunai's and faster than the blinking eye can see Naruto pinned them down onto snips and snails. The points gone through the side edges of their pants legs, and scared out of their wits.

"I want to know, where is Sunset Shimmer?!" glaring at the two of them Snips and Snails looked at their two other friends for help.

"Hey dude what's your problem?"

"Yeah lay off will you!" turning his face around slowly Naruto leaked out a small dose of Ki to shut the other two boys as he really didn't need two others getting on more of his nerves.

"I should explain why I'm looking for her. she has caused major trouble to those I know of and myself. I have told her this before that I will not tolerate her or anyone who goes out of their way to hurt those I care about! but it looks like I need to enforce my point. So I ask you both again, where is she?!" the use of force was becoming a better option if these two don't answer soon.

"We can't say, she always comes to us to tell us what we need to do!"

"What time does she come to you guys!" his canines becoming visible for them to see.

"Well about ten minutes from now!" Naruto took a look at the time: 3:50 P.M.

"It would be in your best interest not to say anything unless you want me to come find you both and deliver an even tougher confrontation. Layman's terms, you two talk, I sow your mouths shut!" taking the kunai's off Naruto hastily disappears in the aftershock, leaving Snips and Snails shaking. Up on the rooftop of the building Naruto was looking down on Snips and Snails, getting up but still weary with what happened.

' _It may have shaken them up a bit, but It worked. Now to wait.'_ Naruto doesn't really inflict heavy damage unless provoked to a point seeing as how these two were school students, he wouldn't go that far. And speaking of students here comes the 'queen' herself.

"What's wrong with you two?" she saw them a bit shaken like they had been threatened or something. Probably something stupid they must have done.

"Just… chilly."

"Yeah what he said." Rolling her eyes Sunset wanted to know if anyone has caught wind of their little schemes. Seeing as things we're still she explained to them that she had a backup plan that in the event Twilight won the crown, to take her little mutt to use as a trade. Because after all, the princess of friendship valued her little assistant much more than her crown.

"And if she still refuses, I will burn her to a crisp! Her and her little friends!" throwing a hand sized fireball to a nearby trash can all who were there could watch as the ball of fire left a scorching hole all the way through to the other side of the metal and still kept going enough to burn some of the leftover trash that was next to it… all turned to nothing. The fire still burning she can only look as it moves freely.

"We're just gonna… head out now Sunset, ok?" stuck in her own thoughts or that she didn't hear them, Sunset Shimmer could only sigh as she kept staring at the flame. A solemn expression of sadness comes across her face. It only seemed like a short time ago she was starting her reign as ruler of canterlot high. Claiming victory, swaying hearts, and destroying those who went against her.

Only it felt like these victories were more like a weight that was getting heavier and heavier with each one added to the list. The pressure on her body, and her heart we're crying for relief. It felt more like she was being tormented by some person who disguised her achievements to make them look like she won something grand, but turned out to be momentary as it was replaced by the next one she won. She never let anybody know this but, she was growing tired of how her life was driving itself, driving away from everyone.

The look of fear every time she looks at anyone in the school, the whispers of how she was truly a bad person to avoid getting close to or anywhere near her person. But what affected her most was the loneliness she feels. Having only yourself to depend on, no one to go to, it can make things easier but it gets so lonely. Tears begin to flow as she lets the flame go out, slightly sobbing at the memories. All the while Naruto is still finding it hard to see the girl, who caused Twilight and him so much trouble, become so vulnerable.

' _This was not something I expected to see. The queen of canterlot high shedding tears? I want to call bull but, I can hear her chocking on her tears from up here, and its real. Almost like… my own when I was a kid…'_ it feels like twilight, sunset shimmer, and himself for that matter share a connection in terms of knowing what it means to be isolated. One prefers to be in the comfort on knowledge letting friendship pass by because of insecurities and ridicule when there was beauty underneath but was judged in accordance from being observed as someone who everyone thought was better than them but actually wasn't. The second sending a hard front by putting other down others that has become a part of her life when in reality, she's conflicting the now and then with trying to find her place among herself and others in life but is afraid to get close because she's has gone too far down this path.

And a third thrown into a life of pain and remorse for a blind trust from his brief time with his family with the only assurance that having what he needs to live, is only by his hand and the hands of others who willingly give it to him, but have or have not thought beyond the what-if scenarios. Life was cruel to some and hard for others but now we need to move with the story. Pulling herself back together Sunset strolled out of the passage and onto the school grounds making her way to the sidewalk.

' _I still have to keep at a distance, though I now have half a mind to not teach her a lesson.'_ Keeping at a distance he sees her walk into a shopping plaza, into a store called All sandwiches, all Sweets, and all Natural. Taking a good look at the place Naruto feels his prankster side looming over him again!

"This gives me an idea." Chuckling Naruto got to work but not before leaving a clone to alert him when she was done in line. And with our prank master on the move let's check in on our little smarty pants.

 **Rarity's Boutique**

Running inside in a hurry Twilight hid behind the dressing room curtain in worry about what was going to be done to get back home. She is at a crossroad right now as Rarity goes to check on her.

"Twilight are you ok?" asks the classy lady as Twilight only answered to herself for now.

"No, everything is not ok. Spike, we're running out of time. If we don't find a way to get my crown back tonight we won't be able to go back home to equestria for another thirty moons. Oh, what are we going to do?" said Twilight as she sunk down with her hands to her face. And she wasn't the only one too, spike was worried as well.

"We tell them the truth Twilight, let them know what's really at stake if we don't get the crown back." This seemed like the only answer.

"But what if they don't listen? What if they don't want to do anything and they go against me? When they really see just how different I am…" looking at the mirror behind her Twilight could only look on as her human reflection was replaced by her anthropomorphic reflection.

"Twilight listen. There is a reason why all these girls rallied around you, they became close to you because of what was in your heart, just like Naruto came to you. They won't think any different of you when they find out you're a pony princess from equestria." Said Spike as her reflection cut back to normal. Hearing those words Twilight couldn't have helped to ask for a better assistant than spike the dragon.

"I'm glad to know you'll always be there for me Spike." Petting him Spike knows he's there for more than being her organizer, he's always been like a brother to her. Now to find a way to get back, unless staying here for another thirty moons was an open option.

"Twilight I think we should wait for Naruto, he needs to be here for this too."

"Where did he go anyway? I ran passed him when he was waiting outside principal Luna's office." Her eyes widen twilight didn't know where Naruto could be, or for that matter how he would find her or the rest of them. Opening the curtain her and spike had to find him.

"You ok?" asked Applejack as the others looked at twilight in the same way.

"I'm fine, just needed to clear my head for a moment. listen, I have some things to tell you all but right now, we need to find out were Naruto is, and more importantly, find out if he's safe." With Sunset Shimmer out there who knows what could be happen if she bumped into him.

"Wasn't blondie with you, twilight?" asked Rainbow Dash

"I sort of left in a hurry when… Flash Sentry asked me to the fall formal…"

"Apple orchard's seasons did he really just ask you be his date to the fall formal?!" asked a bewildered Applejack as she didn't know the blue haired boy took a quick interest in the purple haired spell caster.

"Well… kind of, but there's someone else I want to go with…" it was still hard for her to believe that two boys we're going for her attention and her approval. Rainbow Dash couldn't help but smirk.

"So the smart girl has two good looking guys running for her eh? which one gets you more excited?" at least Twilight still had the decency to blush

"Now Rainbow Dash, Twilight's love interests are private, but I for one do lean more on which one she should go with to the dance. And I know who I want to have her go with…" Rarity's choice was Naruto of course. Even though she, like the others, have only just met him for a very short time she couldn't help but feel, drawn towards him.

Things we're probably moving too fast, and after the confession he made at the café, it would be no sooner that the rest would be following their hearts to him, like Twilight and her have now.

"Well what are we waiting for? We got a fox to find!" knowing Pinkie Pie meant the blonde haired ninja they all decided to head out but not before locking the boutique.

"Ok then, we'll cover more ground if we split up. Who knows more about this part of this town?" asked Twilight.

"Seeing as how my boutique is here in this area, I know of quite a few places where we can start looking."

"I also know my way around here, whenever I take my animal companions out for a walk." Says Fluttershy

"Ok then, let's head out and find foxy!" all six head into different directions with the intent of finding Naruto, though I'm betting it won't before something happens.

 **Five minutes later**

One airhorn, one small bottle of food coloring, one roll of tape, one fake rubber rat, one onion disguised as a caramel apple, one twenty-dollar bill, and one roll of plastic wrap Naruto was about to introduce sunset shimmer to the prank master!

"Oh wait before I forget… should I or should I not? Maybe for five seconds." You'll see. Disguising himself as a random customer Naruto walked into the shop to see sunset paying for her food. Once done she finds a place close to the door, sitting down she opens her bag of chips but looked down to see needed one more thing. Going to get something else Naruto moved quickly by taping the air horn to the bottom of the seat. Once secured, Naruto swapped her candy apple with the onion apple, then locked the zip-tie around the food coloring bottle that was put on the belly of the rat stuffing it into her sandwich, and quickly took a seat across from her as she was coming back.

"Cool with you if I sit here?"

"Whatever. Just don't talk to me, I'm not in the mood." oh you will be soon. Pulling the chair closer to her sunset sits down to enjoy her food when suddenly a loud screech sounded off making her jump in fright!

"What the hell?!" looking around everyone wondered where that came from. Thinking it was nothing she tries to sit down again only for the air horn to sound off again!

"Geez, what's going on?! Who's doing that?!" she looks at the disguised Naruto as he shrugs. Picking the seat next to her she presses her hand down, no noise. A little weary she doesn't let that stop her from eating as she takes a bite of her sandwich, much to her joy.

That is until the third bite when she feels a warm wetness on her tongue, thinking it was just ketchup she bites into it again until she felt her teeth chomp on something that wasn't either meat or veggie.

Putting her sandwich down she spits out the mush to see what she knew was ketchup, but something black caught her eye, it wasn't a black olive. Bewildered sunset takes apart her sandwich to go into shock, as she sees a bloody rat lying dead on top of her turkey cut-ups.

"Holy shit on all that is pure!" with her lunch coming back up she makes a run for the bathroom as Naruto just started laughing his head off at what's happened so far. Everyone was feeling a bit queasy at the sight of what the girl found.

"Relax everyone, it's fake! See, it's made of rubber!" as Naruto pulls on it. Relieved everyone went back to eating, though some checked before they kept eating just to be sure.

"Well that was one experience I'll never forget!" back from the restroom sunset sits back down and pushes away her tray.

"Hey, the rat was fake you know." Holding it up sunset saw it was indeed fake.

"So someone wants to be funny eh?" munching on her supposed candy apple Naruto could only hold in his giddy at how she could be holding herself together.

"Well, they better enjoy this, cause when I find them, they'll laugh when I send them to the sun!" why was she sniffing?

"Hey, why you crying?" confused sunset felt that she was crying… but how? Bringing the apple to her nose her expression goes wide eye as it was an onion she was eating?! Throwing it to a trash can she goes to the register to find out what is going on with her food? It was here that Naruto made a dash for the outside to plant the next part of his prank. The workers don't have any idea what for, so they instead offer her a free meal but she refuses, instead just taking a bottle of water. A bad hour for her but it was bound to get better.

Heading out the door she spots a bill on the floor, and it's a big one!

"Least something's going good." oh that's where she's wrong. Leaning down to pick up the bill she sees that she can't pick it up. Even using her nails to scrape it up wasn't working, how or why?

"Oh come on you stupid twenty!" it was no use. It was pretty much stuck there thanks to some acrylic glue. Stomping her foot in anger Sunset decided it to just head home for some peace. But the world still had one more trick to pull before calling it a day. Walking into an alleyway she thought back to who would be dumb enough to prank her of all people. When she finds out who did it…

"Ah what now?!" feeling that she walked into something she noticed how the light around her was shining. Moving her hands around she felt the space around her feel sticky, but the more she tried the more she got herself entangled in this stuff. A few people passing by couldn't help but laugh at the way she was rolled into all that plastic wrap. Now on the floor sunset was trying to figure a way out of this.

"A little help here?!" shouting out to the crowds they just ignore her as she tries to get herself out of the plastic wrap.

"I hate this universe!" with a deadpan look sunset could only slither to a wall to try and make herself sit up, if at least to rip away the plastic.

"Bad day sunset?" head snapping at attention she looked for the source of the voice to find the person she was dead set on investigating. Naruto Uzumaki.

"Bad day? No. a bad hour is all I've had."

"Haven't we all."

"Not that I find you appealing right now at having you save me the trouble of finding you, but why show yourself out of the blue?"

"Why don't you first get rid of that plastic wrap around you." Since it was early afternoon most people have already returned to their jobs from a quick lunch break. Making sure the area was clear of people sunset burned away the plastic wrap. Still on guard Naruto makes sure he has a combat knife on him in any case.

"How do you know I won't use these to inflict third degree burns?" the fire burns with an intensity of an active volcano itself, but what was more unnerving was the seriousness in her voice that has the air around them feeling anxious, and the fact that he's dealing with a fire element makes it tricky to know how things will play or more importantly how she will end up tolerating him.

"Because I know what you're capable of Sunset Shimmer and you know that I'm not some ordinary human." Channeling wind chakra Naruto creates a rounded vortex around his arm to show off his power, so that she knows that taking him lightly, is something that will cause her great damage.

"I can tell that much from our first meeting with celestia's new student. But seeing is not the same as showing I'm sure people have taught you that." grabbing a small blade of her own sunset rushes to him to see if he really is what he claims to be.

"Why can't I just have a normal talk with a girl who isn't either trying to kill me or dramatize me?" taking his own blade Naruto crosses with sunset as both knives try to gain force over each other. Raising their knives upward they jump back and fall into a stance. Making the first move he rushes to her, taking one of his knives he throws it at her but she sidesteps as it passes her landing on the ground. she throws another knife as he stops and sidesteps to the right by leaning back.

It the next second both find themselves parrying the other's strikes using two combat knives. It felt like it took forever but it was only a minute when both separated, cuts decorating their bodies but nothing more.

"I can see that you are not an ordinary human, but you we're holding back most of your power." Says sunset breathing out a sigh

"I can say the same about you. Your speed was enough to keep up with me, and your fire element certainly is strong, but to you, this was only an assessment of my skills isn't it?"

"Observant is one of your strong points. Yes, I briefly said that there is a different between seeing and showing, and what you've shown me is hardly anything. If you didn't have the heart to hold back because of the people around here I would have shown you why I'm to be wary of." Using a recovery spell sunset sees all the minor scratches she got fade away, but she isn't the only one with healing powers. Naruto's own scratches are evaporating thanks to the fox's chakra.

"You can heal too? Interesting." There was a lot more that the man in front of her was hiding.

"Sunset shimmer you've caused Twilight and myself quite a bit trouble these past few days, why is getting the crown from her so important to you? For that matter why do you even have hatred against her when she hasn't even done anything to you other than to get back what's her?! What's your real reason behind this?!" asked Naruto in a stern voice.

"My reasons for obtaining the crown are my own! And I'm telling you this now! worry for your own damn safety and stay out of my business! You may be strong, but I'm not afraid of incinerating you if you get in my way!" snarling she was already reaching her patience with the way things we're going.

"I've been used to death threats before and yours aren't any different! know that we will stop you sunset! Even if I have to stain my hands to do so" pointing directly at her Naruto is already dead set on that promise be they man or woman.

"Cute, if only you weren't serving that heinous princess I might have brought you up to be at my side, because from what I've learned, Twilight isn't the only one who's from a different world." Hearing her say those words, Naruto is now a little on edge, if Sunset Shimmer knew he was from another world, how would this tidbit of info affect the objective? Seeing his spooked face she tells him.

"I have my ways of finding information."

"I may or may not be. it hardly matters to you!"

"It will in time, royal servant!"

"Naruto, are you here somewhere?!" that voice… Twilight! walking with Rarity at her side Naruto turns back to see sunset shimmer already gone.

"Quick runner." Getting back his knives Naruto still felt uneasy about her knowing where he was from. If this wasn't handled carefully, serious problems could arise! Especially if those from his world learn how to access this dimension… god he doesn't even want to think about it!

"Naruto, hey whe- Naruto! Rarity I found him!" running to him rarity texts the others to let them know they found the blonde ninja.

"We've been looking everywhere for you- Naruto, what happened?" turning around Twilight and rarity saw that he was cut up from several spots but he wasn't bleeding or anything.

"I'll tell you all what happened soon. Right now, I need to find a place to crash for a bit."

"We can head back to rarity's boutique which is not far from here. You can explain what happened to you there." Nodding he follows them back home as the others rallied around the corner seeing the state he was in.

 **Back at rarity's boutique**

Opening the door to her place Rarity invites everyone in after the brief search around town.

"I'll make us all some iced coffee. Naruto dearie, why don't you go and change out of those clothes? The bathroom is through the hall. Twilight can you go to the back and get me three bottles of vanilla syrup? Thank you." nodding the princess and the ninja turn to do what was asked, if more so to do it themselves. Finding the bathroom Naruto walks in to change, as twilight goes to the storage to get the syrup bottles.

Opening the door Twilight looks around to find the light switch. Once the light is on she fumbles around trying to find the bottles.

"Rarity said vanilla." Fumbling around twilight knows they should be around there somewhere.

"Oh, here they are." They were on the shelf in front of her. Grabbing at least five of them Twilight took a moment to carefully carry all of them.

"Need any help with that?" seeing Naruto in the doorway she shakes her head.

"I got them, thanks." As Twilight walked forward her ankle decides to trip from out of nowhere.

"Whoa!" falling forward twilight almost hit the ground if it wasn't for Naruto who dived in front of her to break her fall, having the two of them fall onto the floor.

"Ow. Twilight you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry about that Naruto…" straddling was common among many people, but for the princess of friendship and the ninja world' war hero, without having experience in the love department, this was all new terrain they we're exploring.

 **(Sweet Lime)**

"Twilight…"

"N-Naruto…"

The position the two were in was something that they thought they would hardly experience. As she was looking down at him, and he was looking up at her the floor just seemed to be so comfortable at that moment. A smooth smile etched on Twilight's face as she blinked softly and slowly at the man who has made her heart swoon with a strong want of love. And a confident smile made its way to Naruto's face as he too was looking at the woman who has twirled around his heart with a strong need.

"Do you want me to? My princess? I can be more than just a warrior on the field." Says Naruto, his hands travelling up and down through her back, making her lean downward pushing her breasts to his chest.

"I want you to. But how can we know what's stronger? My magic? Or your chakra?" whispers Twilight in a low voice making Naruto shudder as he pat's his hands on her firm sweet ass. If he's thinking what he's thinking, she must be hiding a grand treasure underneath these clothes.

"Princess, I was not only known as a hero, but also called unpredictable. Such as what I want to do with you right now." kissing her neck with his grazing lips Twilight let out a soft moan, but he wasn't the only one who could start playing.

"Well unpredictable is one thing, but I wasn't just a princess, I was also known for my strongest use of magic." Looking back at Naruto it was her turn for a kissing assault as she attacked his face and neck with her own lips, letting out a moan like she did for him. He knew it was a stir of the moment but he was finding it harder to keep control of these hormones. A raging tent and a moist cloth kept rubbing up against each other. Having enough Naruto greedily took his turn back on her as he now gave soft bites and hard kisses.

"Oh- Naruto, yes. Oh, oh… ah! Don't stop!"

"I'm not! I'm not!" acting on want, Naruto rolled Twilight over as they continued rubbing up against each other as she wrapped her legs around him on command, and Naruto sliding his arms under her to hold on to her shoulders.

"Yes, just… just a little more… yes, yes, yes!" they would have reached the end if it wasn't for the house owner and company who we're watching the show from the open door, all having hot reactions, some stronger than others, slightly panting and squirming, all except for rarity who was seething at what they were doing in her own house.

"Naruto… closer"

"Twilight… I'm…"

"I'm…cu-" ok this act has gone on long enough!

"What the hell do you two think you're doing in here?!" screamed out rarity causing both of them to shout in fright.

 **(Lime Over.)**

Still seething with a bright blush at the act that Twilight and Naruto we're doing and the fact that twilight was still on Naruto calls for immediate questions as the two scrambled themselves free.

"Just like a fox, Naruto you're a sneaky one aren't you? Waiting until Twilight was alone so you could pounce on her and get all hot and steamy?" said Rainbow Sash with a flirty smile as she was wiggling her eyebrows at the blonde ninja… too bad Rarity interrupted, she wanted to see them finish.

"Foxy you should know better than to do it in a storage closet! It's way too uncomfortable in here, plus why didn't you bring the vanilla?" said pinkie pie as it was always desert first.

"Jeez you two, this is going too fast. But something was bound to happen, can't say I'm not bothered by it. Didn't know you could start riding him so soon twilight." letting a laugh Applejack was still rewinding the show in her head.

"Oh my… Naruto, is what you said… in… in here true?" said fluttershy as she was still steaming from the naughty show she just watched. If what Naruto said was true, well… it'll be left to her imagination.

"That's it you two, separate! Twilight, over there with the others, and you mister, come with me!" yanking him by the wrist she pulled him out roughly while Naruto was trying to best explain the situation to rarity but, she wasn't listening to any of it.

"So now that Madison Mom is out, tell us Twilight, how big was he when you were rubbing down on him?" so many questions Twilight just felt like digging herself out of the storage closet and into a hole.

"Come on Twilight, it's just us here, we're curious." Said pinkie.

"Can't I just tell you later?" that was a negative so for now let's leave Twilight to sort this out while we try and see how Naruto will get out of his mess.

 **Boutique Work Shop**

The door pushed opened Naruto was lead in as rarity closes the door to discuss what happened in the storage room with Twilight… privately.

"Rarity listen what happened." a raised hand cut off anything he had to say.

"Darling, I can understand the need to… do what you did with twilight. we're all adolescents here and we have our… urges, but there is a time and a place for everything." Said the Fashion Maker as she couldn't have been more thankful that her folks we're still on vacation. If they caught wind of this, Rarity wouldn't know how to explain it.

"This just happened Rarity. After I finished changing I went to see if Twilight needed any help. I saw her carrying several bottles of syrup and when she tripped I threw myself in front of her so she wouldn't get hurt." Said Naruto as rarity chose to sit next to her desk.

"Be that as it may Naruto, what you and Twilight did was out of line! When I heard something fall I thought she might have gotten hurt so I ran to check on her."

"No one did luckily. This all just happened out of the blue… I'm not usually like that…" Its true. yes you can argue that several women have shown him affection, but that was only a kiss or something minor. His interest in women didn't become active until he was starting to reach sexual maturity. Something he only had a few people to learn from. Sex is one thing, love was another, and Naruto had a hard time learning about Love if it wasn't for a curtained brown haired woman.

"Usually is putting it a bit far."

"Look can we just… wait a minute? Rarity what time did you exactly say you heard the bottles fall?" Naruto narrowed his eyes, there was something wrong with this picture.

"About a couple minutes ago, maybe ten minutes. what does this have to do with our discussion?" Naruto could only give her the 'I know what you were doing' smile

"Naruto, why are you smiling like that?" he didn't stop he just continued, oh this was so underhanded!

"Dearie you are starting to…" her eyes widen! wait… is he… did he….

"No, no, no, no, you've got it all wrong!" Rarity pointed out her fact but he still kept it up.

"You better not be thinking what I think you're thinking Naruto! I am not that type of woman!"

"You better listen to me I'm warning you! I'm not kidding around!" jumps rarity in flushed anger, embarrassed by what he knows she secretly did.

"You liked watching what Twilight and I did in the storage room don't you rarity?" a strained expression and a thin line of her lips rarity was internally debating on how he knew of her… habit. Yelling in anger she pushed naruto to the ground and tried throwing every pillow she could find to get him to stop laughing.

"Will you please?!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't take you as the type to… well you know… have that kind of mindset." Said Naruto as he really didn't think rarity was a… perverted stalker. She was way too classy to be like that.

"Well I'm not proud of what you've just learned about me." Said Rarity as she threw herself on the bed.

"Hey it's no big deal. Everyone has their own bad habits, it's who we are and yours is no different. I mean have you met my mentor, pervy sage? What you have is more of lustful curiosity than what he has. The man's practically a full-blown pervert that to this day I'm still wondering how he hasn't been issued a restraining order." Said Naruto as the elegant fashionista was still glum about this.

"I'm not supposed to behave this way darling. I build my life around good principles, maintained an image of exquisite brilliance. To still have this part of me come out before I could even think clearly at what I was seeing you both doing, is so… unlike me."

"I'm guessing this isn't the first time you been spying on adult entertainment? More or less known as pornography, right?" says Naruto sitting on the edge of her bed as he's hit with a pillow that was rarity's answer.

"Don't say anymore." Exhaling a heavy sigh Rarity wondered how a lesson she was supposed to teach the young man that caught her heart on how to show self-control, turned into a comedic confession.

"Would the lady like to do the same thing I did with Twilight? because being the gentleman I am, it's my job to make sure the women I sought after feel the same touch of desire." Whispers Naruto in close proximity to her as rarity didn't believe what he said, to her, in her own room.

"Uh… duh…" rarity was feeling light headed right now as the direct words coming from Naruto's mouth… which was actually just a tease.

"I'm kidding rarity, I know this is more special to you so I won't go any further than needed. I think we should get back to the others don't you?" said Naruto reaching his hand out to Rarity. Still a little lost she takes his hand as he slowly pulls her up.

"You can be a handful at times. But, don't think I won't hold you to what you offered for a gentleman keeps his word, especially to a lady such as myself." she says as she and Naruto head out to meet with the others but not before leaving ahead of him with a sway of her hips, something that he definitely didn't miss catching.

' _I still got it'_ a mini Rarity could be seen dancing in triumph at her figure's eye catching attention.

Back in the main room of the boutique the others have only been looking at various clothes to kill time.

"We're back everyone. Now how about that iced coffee." Rarity alerts the other girls as she sees the drinks in the center of a table near the door. I guess pinkie pie must have made them for everyone.

"Why don't we all just take five to cool down for a bit. I still have to tell you all what happened when twilight and rarity found me in the alleyway."

"I also have to tell you guys something too. This relates to both Naruto and I." sensing worry they all go and gulp down their ice coffee bit by bit as Naruto explains how he got In the state he was in. After twilight ran past him in a hurry muttering something about last day and moon, he went on a private search for sunset shimmer to confirm what he suspected was true. After finding out the details from her two weasels he followed her to a nearby sandwich shop where he proceeded to introduce her to the prank master.

"You should have seen her face when she found the fake rat! It was priceless!" everyone could only laugh at how mean Naruto could be with his harmless pranks. after she freed herself Naruto and her had exchanged dialogue between themselves, for a brief moment, before starting a fight. Shocked that sunset and him would trade fists Naruto further explained that both of them holding back a significant amount.

"She serious about getting your crown twilight, death threats or not!" evil plotting aside Naruto just guzzled down the rest of his iced coffee for a minor brain freeze to get him.

"Aggggggh, brain freeze." Rubbing the sides of his scalp to warm up his head Twilight decided it was time to tell the others the news.

"Everyone, there's something I have to tell you all. Naruto, this involves both of us at the end." Nodding he understood that whatever twilight had to say, was serious.

"Girls, the fall formal isn't happening tonight!"

"What?!" exclaims pinkie pie.

"It had to be rescheduled because snips and snails we're the ones responsible for ruining all of Pinkie Pie's decorations!"

"What?!" pinkie pie was devastated.

"Which earlier I said that I was hunting her down to confirm what Twilight said, and it is indeed true. Snips and snails destroyed the gym but I made sure they we're given a proper talking too."

"Aside from that, the fall formal has to happen tonight!"

"What." she was cut off by Applejack shutting her up, as both girls looked for the point of the story, sighing, Twilight knew this was it.

"You see…"

"It was so obvious from the start! Twilight, you're from an alternate world and you're an anthropomorphic pony princess, anthro for short which is an animal with the physical characteristics of us humans. and the crown actually has a magical element embedded in it that helps power up other magical elements and without them they don't work anymore and you need them to help protect your magical world, and if you don't get the crown tonight! You'll be stuck in this world and you won't be able to get back home for like a really, really, long time!" cue squeaky smile.

Twilight could not believe what she was hearing! Scratch that, she was wowed beyond belief with a wide opened mouth that the Pinkie Pie from this world figured out what the crown was for and why she needed it returned. Spike was also affected by this in the same way.

"Looks like she's got your number Twilight." said Naruto scratching his cheek.

"And that's not even the half of it! Naruto, your also from an alternate world and you came here through a mirror portal under the condition from somebody that you help Twilight get the crown back from sunset shimmer and the reason you came here was because you prevailed in a great war but your home village was causing you grief because of what you and your partner, that is actually a fuzzy animal spirit who can be narcissistic but is a really a great help, have your special powers judged and thought of as nothing but a big bad mean jerk who's so misunderstood, and having you dream put on hold because of another great big jerk but you accepted the favor because that's the way you live by which is why you're here to help Twilight and all of us out!" cue another squeaky smile.

Silence… complete and utter silence… not to mention terrified…

"Excuse me a second." Naruto turns around trying to hide his shock and find an explanation for this… this… whatever this is. Ok breathe in, breathe out.

' _kurama?'_

' _ **Yes Naruto?'**_

' _Did I finally lose it?'_

' _ **No I don't think so. But I cannot even begin to explain how she knew what she knows… I haven't seen a freakiest fuck out moment like this since I went through trying to narrate my own life at every moment like that actor from house of cards.**_

' _Well what I can say… this is quite a gift pinkie has, can she even predict the universe?'_

' _ **Don't even think that… more importantly though: WHO'S SHE CALLING NARCISSISTIC?!'**_

' _I'll let you know when I find out why.'_ Cutting the connection for now Naruto turns back around to face them.

"Pinkie, whatever delusion you came up with about them, I'm not so sure if that's even possible."

"Nope she pretty much has everything on the mark." Said spike as he decided to speak to show this wasn't all made up.

"He can talk?!" shouted Rarity as the others we're actually freaked at hearing a dog talk.

"Duh and where we come from, I'm not really a dog! I'm a ferocious fire breathing dragon!" spike couldn't help but smirk as took in the gloating detail.

"This, is, so incredible! Please, let me know what you're thinking right now!" said Fluttershy as she crouched down closely to spike with wide happy eyes. But the pup just wanted some attention from rarity instead but that was gonna have to wait.

"How did you know?" said Twilight as she and Naruto were wondering the same thing.

"Call it a hunch." I wouldn't call it that exactly.

"Ok hold up! Start from the beginning! Twilight, you're an anthropomorphic pony? and Naruto, you're a ninja?" said Applejack

"You're a princess and you're a war hero?" said Rarity

"You're both from two different worlds?" asked Fluttershy as both the princess and hero had the decency to blush at the statements made.

"Uh-huh." gulps out Twilight.

"Well it does sound kind of crazy when you say it like that?" nods confirm that.

"That. is. Awesome!" says Rainbow Dash with open arms as the girls gather around Twilight and Naruto asking questions about this or that.

"See, I told you, you had nothing to worry about."

"You come to the rescue once again spike!" giving a thumbs up to the little dog who happily barks. With their identities now accepted, the group now knows what they have to do if the fall formal was to be up for tonight.

 **Canterlot High Gym**

It was a wreck inside the gym, everything littered around, the giant disco ball shattered, ugh.

"I simply cannot believe they did all this." Rarity has seen the damages, this was going to take some work to fix up.

"If I only had some party cannon that could decorate everything super-fast." Says Pinkie Pie as the fabled cannon could be a big help.

"I know this is a big challenge, but, maybe if we all work together we could get the gym fixed up in time for the dance?" says Twilight

"Now that's the kind of spirit I'm looking for in a fall formal princess! what do ya'll say? You in?" putting her hand in the center Applejack waits for the others.

"Absolutely!" Rarity's in.

"Rock on!" Rainbow Dash is in.

"Yes indeedaly!" Pinkie Pie's in.

"Yay" fluttershy's in.

"No challenge is too great if we work together! We can do this, right Twilight?" Naruto's in. the only one left was her.

"You know it! Let's get this place ready we got a party to save!" at a shout of break and motivation, the group goes to work.

 **Play (Time to come together)**

It was going to be a tough but the seven of them would be able to get a good head start. Going to a nearby closet Twilight got out a handful of brooms, throwing one to each of them as spike carried a bucket of cleaning water.

Sweeping from their own direction at their own happy pace like Pinkie Pie jumping and going as she cleans, Applejack mowing straight through the dirt or Rarity going at a slower pace to keep herself from getting dirty with spike following behind her. A huge pile of dirt, dust, and debris are collected and passed along in a trash bag into the trash can. There was a still a lot of dirt and ground rubble to get, time for a crew!

"Fluttershy are there any more brooms?"

"There's two more here. But won't it be hard to use them when you're already using one?" asks the shy girl, but she and the rest we're in for a little surprise.

"It's time I showed you all that what Pinkie Pie said about me is true. Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto's most reliable technique! Two clones pop up next to him as Fluttershy stutters back in shock and the rest we're either amazed or baffled.

"Let's go boys!" his copies nodding they take the brooms from Fluttershy but not before giving her a sultry wink as thanks.

"Umm… your welcome." Watching the three Naruto's sweep up was making great time as in just under ten minutes most of the dirt was already picked up. But there was still much more to do before getting the decorations up. Looking at Twilight who was having a hard time moving the table Naruto disperses his clones to go and help her, but was surprised when two of the athletes from the school's sport team, came and helped twilight move the table.

"Thanks for the help you guys."

"Glad to." Only it would have been better appreciated if Applejack hadn't shown them up by carrying a full table by herself, emasculated at Twilight's expense she just laughed at their faces. While that was on, pinkie pie was using her puffy pink hair as a secondary broom, even though it was really unnecessary.

"Pinkie…" said Naruto chuckling at her messy head as he sees rainbow dash mopping the surrounding area.

"Pass me a wet towel dash?"

"Sure." Dropping and rinsing she could see that he pink-haired friend ended up covered in dirt.

"Here." She could also use a clean-up.

"Thanks foxy!" rolling their eyes in laughter they keep at the work. It was now that Fluttershy and Rarity we're beginning to decorate the gym, starting with the streamers. Before long, the fashionistas arrived to lend a helping hand.

"Well you're a sight for relief. Thank you for helping us."

"We're more than happy to help, making things good is what we fashionistas stick to." And to make things better the eco club was also here to pitch in. sharing a few laughs twilight is able to see that they gym is coming out like was before. They were making great time with everyone helping out and getting things set up from here on the floor, to re-setting the lights back up. Luckily one of the athletes got to the ladder that was starting to wobble as one of the techies almost fell.

"Whew that was close. Thanks for the save."

"Anytime!" support like that goes a long way. Heck even the drama club was re-painting and rebuilding a few of the sets that got damaged during the rampage. Carmela and Danny we're more than eager to get this done as quick as possible.

"You guys are really taking good care of this?" spoke Naruto seeing the small stand back on its feet.

"We take care of what we build! Most work done by hand can often go unappreciated."

"He's right you know. This was done by pinkie pie and the others so it's only logical we help get these things fixed up because this is an important night." Said Carmela as she and Danny continued on their work.

While that was finishing up the rockers we're getting a music check from another of the techies.

"Looking good guys." Said the boy lowering the music on the control system. As flash and the rest of the band continued to tune their instruments twilight once more bumped into the boy as she swept the stage, backwards.

"Oh Twilight, so your helping out too?" asked flash as she looked the other way.

"Yeah, with Applejack and the others. Everyone has done a great job and we're almost finished." the gym was almost fully fixed up.

"well I-I'll see you later." Said Twilight almost tripping again. Flash could wonder if she would still want to go to the dance with him. Carrying and clearing the rest of the supplies for the buffet table Naruto sighs in thankfulness at all the hard work everyone has put in. all that was left now was to pick up the last remaining pieces and raise the disco ball.

"Everyone has really come together in this time of need." Seeing the girls overlooking the gym from top to bottom, he could see that they were thinking along the same lines as he was.

 **End of Song**

The gym has never looked better and it was all thanks to the combined efforts of every school club, the mane 6, and Naruto. who say's hard work can't make things look grand?

"This. Looks. Sooooo good!" jumps pinkie in excitement.

"Hell yeah it does, I told you we could do it!" clapping at the door draws everyone's attention as principal celestia and vice-principal Luna have an announcement to make.

"Everyone, I am pleased to say that after all the hard work you've put into fixing the gym, fall formal is back on for this evening!" the students all cheered in excitement that the dance is back on full force.

"I'm proud of all of you! So you all better get out of here and start getting ready for tonight! And don't forget to drop in your ballots for the fall formal princess on your way out!" one by one the students head out, dropping their slips into the box Luna was holding.

"You got my vote Twilight."

"And mine too." said several students as they were impressed with Twilight's performance and influence at what she's done since coming to canterlot. But this is now the calm before the storm. Spying through an empty closet Sunset Shimmer was once more irritated at the fact that twilight sparkle and company have managed to reverse the damage done by snips and snails, something that she was grateful for, this time.

"You both are lucky she was able to pull this off. the next time I tell you both to sabotage, show some damn self-control! After all, I need this event to go on, just as much as she does." With a coy smile of her own Sunset Shimmer vows to obtain the power of the crown, no matter what.

 **Rarity's Boutique**

Back once more at rarity's place Naruto and the girls we're still reeling in the fact that they got the gym ready.

"I still can't believe we pulled that off!" says Fluttershy as the girls we're talking amongst themselves.

"Ok girls, enough chatter! The dance is in a few hours, and we need to look fabulous!" says rarity pushing a hanger of dresses to them.

' _ **Naruto.'**_

"Kurama?" spoke Naruto as he wondered what the fox would want at this time.

' _ **I feel that something's about to happen at the event to which you and the others will be attending. I believe it's in the best interest if they finally meet me, faces to face.'**_

' _What brought this on? This is out of the ordinary even for you.'_

' _ **Part of me has been wanting to meet these young women during the time we've been in this world. I can't help but feel, that they will be accepting of me as they have come to accept you.'**_

' _Well knowing my stroke of luck anything is bound to happen. Alright, partner.'_

"Are you ok dude?" asked rainbow dash as she saw Naruto space out for a moment.

"Just talking with my partner. It's time you all get to know him."

"Who exactly?" asked applejack as she didn't think anyone else was here.

"A friend who's been with me since the first day. You all would want to sit down because where we'll be going, it's going to be a trip."

"Nothing… too strange… right?" asked Fluttershy feeling a little uneasy.

"I promise it's no dangerous place. Everyone hold hands and close your eyes." Unconvinced they all decided to go with this little charade of his.

"What part are we going to exactly Naruto?" asked twilight

"Inside my mind."

"Wait what?" anything that was said was cut off as they mane 6 felt a pull on their mind and soon, were transported to a place not known or seen by anyone except yourself, if you learn how to access it.

 **Play Forest Interlude (DKC2)**

"it's a good thing I changed the landscape just recently." Surrounded by lush forests and tress changing with the seasons, with the sun warming down and the feel of the wind, and a small meadow with a small waterfall formed naturally by the earth.

"So, peaceful."

"Naruto, wh-where are we?" asked Twilight looking back and forth at the scenery before her.

"What is this place?" asked Fluttershy as she was entranced by the forest and the tranquility.

"We are all currently inside my mindscape. It's a place that represents the mind and soul of a person.

"Whoa! This is some freaky stuff blondie." Rainbow Dash went up to the trees to see if this was all a fake. But she was shocked to see the tree she was touching was solid.

"This is crazy! Everything around here is solid!"

"And the water feels great!" said Pinkie Pie soaking her feet in the waterfall pool.

"Naruto this is an amazing discovery! You've been to go past the natural order of limits and transport yourself as an astral image from the physical plain of existence. If only I had my notepad to write down the details!" here comes Twilight's geeky side as she looks around his mindscape trying to absorb anything she could analyze.

"Darling you said you had someone who wanted to see us, where is he?"

"He should be coming over right about now." everyone felt a shake of the ground that continued on for a few more times, as a giant fox with nine moving tails appeared before their very eyes. Setting himself down next to the pool, Naruto started with the introduction.

"Girls, I would like you all to meet kurama, the nine-tailed fox spirit, friend, and my partner who helped me save the ninja world during the fourth great war."

" **So these are the ones who have captured my container's heart. I can certainly see why, you are all very fine women in your own rights in both beauty, and body."** **Spoke the fox as they all felt the heat in their cheeks from his compliment at them.**

"Man Naruto you weren't kidding, you really did have an animal spirit inside you." Said applejack as the farm girl was still a little skeptical about the idea, but as they say "seeing is believing."

"But where did you come from?" asks Fluttershy

" **I am mostly just a huge body of chakra that has gained physical form over time, living energy if you call it. As for where I come from, I am the oldest of my nine siblings. As you can see from my nine swirling tails." He says as the girls see the tails moving around lazily and curling into order.**

Seeing as the tails were moving in their direction, the girls unconsciously reached out to touch them, feeling the soft fur and muscle touch their palms.

"It's soft and not translucent! I can feel the edges of hair sliding off the tip of my fingers." Whispers Rarity at the amount of realism she was seeing.

"It's like… soft cotton" says Fluttershy wanting to hug it if for a moment.

"I just have one question though, if your Naruto's animal spirit, shouldn't you be able to appear on the outside world? How come you're in here instead?" asked Twilight curious about this. It took a few seconds for a change in wind to affect the atmosphere around them, kurama looked away not wanting to discuss the darker aspect of that subject.

"It's fine Kurama, I'll tell them. It's not a good starting point in my life and it's something I don't always want to look back at. A word of warning though, it's going to be very dark and very evil at most." Naruto's first day of entering the world, was far beyond safe. It was catastrophe. His mother and father we're both orphans when they knew each other but as time went on they grew closer achieving their dreams and gotten the life they never had a chance at. When they became aware that Kushina, Naruto's mother was pregnant with him, it was a happy moment for both soon to be parents as they could finally give this child what they never had: family.

But nine Months later things went to shit! An Uchiha thought long to be dead, two in fact, knew of Kushina's pregnancy and at the time of labor. Under the orders of one, an Uchiha named Obito under the disguise of Tobi, entered the village and found the location of where his mother was giving birth. Killing off those who were on call to help the baby and murdering the midwife, Naruto was held hostage at knifepoint by the Uchiha, amazing isn't it? Not even a minute old, and already he's meeting death.

And although Naruto was saved thanks to his father Minato, this took a chance to set Kurama free who was under the control of that wretched sharingan and set him onto the leaf village hoping Madara's revenge would come to pass by the fox's hand. It didn't take long for many to die that night, but because of what happened Minato and Kushina but mostly Minato, had to make the most inhumane sacrifice. With the love of both parents, they had to seal Kurama into Naruto knowing full well that the life of a demon container was going to be nothing but loneliness, pain, suffering, and heartbreak.

On their last legs, it only took a minute for everything Naruto was expected to experience, to be taken away because of a selfish madman who held a lost grudge. Minato and Kushina gave their lives to save their baby, with a heartfelt goodbye and the last bits of love they could say, they knew they would come to regret what Minato did in the afterlife. Kurama was again re-sealed, but the damage had been done.

" **And this is only the softcore version. What happens next is something I would strongly advise against." So far the mane 6 were holding their ground but were shocked to hear how Naruto started out his journey into the real world.**

"We want to hear it." Said Twilight in a determined voice. She has only known Naruto through the surface, but she wants to know the real him.

"So do we!" pointed our Rainbow Dash.

" **Alright then, but you've been warned."**

Naruto continued the story as he told them that the next couple of years of his life we're anything but happy. Because it was told that he was the carrier of the nine-tailed fox, the whole village wanted him dead! Discrimination, accusations, abuse, conflictions, the list goes on. Living on the streets was not easier considering the fact that being chased by hordes of angry mobs during the fox festival was one of the worst days he would try to avoid, less he suffer the beatings, the stabs, the burns, any kind of pain inflicted because of the painful reminded on what happened on the night of his birth.

This kept on going for a couple of more years, the only changes being that he now had a place to live, and was now training to be a ninja. But that would only keep him safe for so long as the same shit continued, right up until he turned twelve. After failing the exam for the third time Naruto was lured and used as a means for greater power, until he learned the truth about why he was hated, and why they chose to keep it from him.

"Iruka Umino was the only person who I grew close to aside from the old man and the people who worked at the ramen stand. He kept me sane when the traitor Mizuki told me about my curse." Since then, Naruto has strived to prove himself and keep his promise of being Hokage one day. As the years passed things have gotten better and worse on a balance. Saving the village, being ridiculed by peers and teachers alike, bringing people back, still being underestimated, learning new powers, and having the discipline to kill old habits. but the most important one of all: being given a belief of protecting those you care about can make you even stronger. One that he has held up since Haku's passing.

"And even now, I still have to take shit from everyone after I helped save my world. But that's how life goes I guess." Sighing Naruto covers his face with his right hand. The stress just gets to you.

"I told you all that you wouldn't…" looking at them Naruto saw that each of them were shedding a slow flow of tears at hearing what he had to go through. Before long they all ran up to him, enveloping him in a tight hug.

"How could your life become so jacked up like this Naruto? even after all the crap you've been through you still remain strong and determined?! I can understand you becoming strong to protect those but you never should have lived the way you did! You're a caring, considerate, and wonderful person! You deserve so much after all you've done for those selfish bastards!" said twilight crying her eyes out.

"I didn't know what it meant to stand up for what's right or to stand up for yourself! But you and Twilight showed me how to have strength! You've fought for so long and the people of your village still see you as a demonic monster?! There's nothing evil about you! Or Kurama for that matter! You are both amazing and kind! And if it wasn't for your incredible teamwork those horrible people wouldn't be where they are today!" cries out Fluttershy as the sweet girl could only take so much of this.

"You were supposed to be enjoying your childhood Naruto not undergoing survival from the first few steps you took! You've gone through some much hardship and loss that it's a miracle you're still the sweet and fun loving foxy we've all gotten to know now! You've never even known the fun times but I plan to fix that! just you wait! And FYI, those assholes wouldn't last a day in your shoes! They are wrong in what they say is true!" said Pinkie Pie as her hair is now the straight flat that is of her other self.

"I can understand having to live through hard times but that was not a time that you should have gone through alone! What gives them the right to judge you because you saved your home from a crazed psychopath?! Even your teachers and teammates?! It's like they don't know what the word thankful means! You are worth so much more than what they say you are! A true golden!" said Applejack

"They are all misguided! Cretins I call them! Don't they know that if you haven't been born they would have perished along with the village?! Pinkie's right they wouldn't last a day in your life! If they are so superior as the claim to be then why do they have the need to ostracize you knowing full well of the consequences! you are and always be will a true hero in our eyes darling! And no one will say otherwise!" says Rarity

"I can see now that you were more than what I saw on the field Naruto! strong not only in body and mind, but also strong in heart! The past cannot change but we all want to help you go to a better future! And I know we can make that happen! Even if it takes us a long time we will tear down every obstacle to get there! Plus, I can say without a doubt that you are so cool for bearing through so much." Says Rainbow Dash sniffing, trying to wipe the last of her tears.

"Everyone…" Naruto was lost on words at how these women have poured out their feelings on the subject of his life. He knew that he might never get a chance to say this.

"Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash… Thank you! All of you!" Naruto couldn't help but let loose a few tears of his own.

All the while Kurama was watching the close contact between his partner and the women surrounding him, he couldn't help but be entranced in the affection these six were giving Naruto. Despite everything they've gone through, Kurama knew that along the way Naruto was bound to grow exhausted at constantly having to deal with so much dependability put on his shoulders even if half of the time he didn't ask to be a part of this or anything for that matter.

But on a personal note, the fox was more than thankful that the goddess of love has smiled down on the young man for once. Because he knew full well that these six women were the better choice for him in terms of actually showing a genuine interest in Naruto unlike those in the leaf village. Why? These six have actually shown real concern, real change, and real charisma among one another.

' _ **They're still growing but something tells me that in time, these six and who knows how many more, will come to want and create memories with Naruto. But my money is more on Twilight Sparkle, as I have a feeling she will mark her position as Alpha soon.'**_

Once everyone has gotten the water of their systems they could see that kurama was chuckling. Seeing the confused looks on their faces he told them that he was thinking of something interesting.

"I wonder what it could be?" crossing his arms Naruto wonders what the fox was thinking about, but a wink says he'll be told later.

"Ladies I really want to thank you for accepting kurama as a part of me, and knowing that you don't think any different of us. So all in all, what do you all think about my partner?"

"Well what I can say Naruto, he really is a lovable part of nature. And just like any other animal, I am bound to care for them and show affection." Fluttershy couldn't help but scratch and pet kurama's ears and muzzle thus earning a purr from the giant fox himself, which led to the animal lover spewing some mushy talk.

"Seeing him for the first time and hearing about it, you've got yourself a mighty fine critter her sugarcube."

"Well he is rather exotic and delightful… rough around the edges, but delightful either way. And his fur and color have given me some ideas for some new clothes to make."

"I've seen some cool things, but I can definitely agree that he is… 20% cooler."

"Well you already know my answer! but I still prefer foxy over here!" hugging Naruto and laying her head on his shoulder for a moment, pinkie skips and jumps on top of Kurama's head.

"His fur really is soft." Says pinkie spreading out.

" **That reminds me."** Incoming tail pushed pinkie off his head and onto the ground.

" **That was for calling me a narcissist."** Spoke the fox as he went back to enjoying Fluttershy's attention.

"Lighten up! You know I what just kidding!" giggling pinkie pie briefly hugged kurama before skipping off to join the others in conversation.

"He's alright in my books Naruto." Twilight said.

"Ok everyone I know that things have gotten better, somewhat. But we need to get back to getting ready for the dance!" ears perked the girls almost forgot about the dance. Luckily they we're assured by Naruto that time in the mind goes differently than in the real world. So with good-bye's said and careful cautions advised, the mane 6 and Naruto return to the real world.

Once there Rarity motions for them to go, and look fabulous! Excusing himself Naruto encounters a problem of his own.

"How am I going to the dance looking like this?!" and like a question answered Naruto's phone has got it again.

"Kaarle? Is everything ok?"

"As ok as it can get. How are things on your end?"

"So far so good." Naruto explains what events happened prior to kaarle's last call, and how the final confrontation is going to happen soon.

"I don't know what could unfold but right now I'm facing a bigger problem. I don't have anything good to wear to the dance!" pacing back and forth Naruto could only wonder how good the girls would look and if he didn't have something good to wear, he would be singled out.

"Relax my boy, I got everything covered! However, I will need to warp you back to where I'm at to have a chance at getting you something good, so hold that thought." In the next second Naruto felt himself ziplined as a ray of energy straight into the air, and back to konoha.

 **Leaf grand Hotel**

Waiting for the man of the hour kaarle was about done making the necessary calls as Naruto now appeared in the middle of the room, though slightly disorientated.

"Dammit old man, warn me next time!" laughing at the expression kaarle told Naruto that he'll make a note of it. But more importantly, kaarle explained that he was just calling In a few favors from five people who happened to be the best style consultants he knew.

"They should be here any second now." in a ziplining flash, four men and one woman appeared, each wearing a very grand looking style of clothing that consisted of long sleeve dress shirts, business shirts, dress or formal pants, dress shoes or dress heels in this case, and each having measuring tapes, pin cushions, and portable sowers at their disposals.

"Naruto I want you to meet Gus, Karen, Gerald, Macy, and Jerry. These five will help us find the perfect suit for you to turn a few heads and impress your ladies." With a wink and time running they had to work fast.

 **Play (This is our Big Night)**

As the mane 6 were choosing their looks and experimenting with various dresses back in Rarity's boutique, Naruto was being looked over by the people kaarle had called. Their thoughts…

"Well he's not so hopeless, but we're going to have to do something about all this orange!"

"You're right on that Jerry. Dude you're going to a dance not becoming the color scheme for a fruit commercial!" said Gerald as he began measuring Naruto from top to bottom, side to side, inch by inch while the woman of the group thought over a few clothes they could start with.

"Let's try these for now. I have three colors with straight line patterns, dark presentable colors, some vintage, urban, and trendy." Said Karen as clothing began to appear from out of nowhere along with a table, curtains, and a compatible sized dressing spot.

"Talk about convenience in a nutshell." Said Naruto as Macy asked him to take those clothes off so they could start handing him the new clothes to try on. But before that kaarle offered one crucial piece of advice.

"Naruto my boy I think it'd be best if you get cleaned up first. No doubt Ms. Sparkle and the others are doing the exact same thing you are." Embarrassed at forgetting that important part, Naruto was handed a clean pair of boxers and went to scrub down.

Back at Rarity's boutique the mane 6 had the dress choices narrowed down, but were more than dedicating their remaining time to fixing themselves up. One individual shower after another, the girls we're trying to figure out which hairstyle to use but just decided to go with their normal flow. Along with that came the uses of makeup and jewelry, and spike getting his own little look. Let's back to Naruto.

"Alright people how are we doing?!" shouts out Kaarle as music was still beating in the background.

"We have some things ready but we need to keep looking."

"Ok then, we still have an hour before the dance starts so pick up the pace." Eyes rolling the consultants continue to work. It was too bad unfortunately because with the ruckus going on in the hotel room, it alerted the ninja standing guard at his room which means, that Naruto was going to be getting some unneeded attention before the dance even got started.

After a good scrubbing, Naruto emerged looking like a new man.

"Ok son, now you're ready to start trying these on. Go with these first." Said Gerald as she ushered Naruto into the dressing room. A minute later Naruto came out in the first set of clothes.

"No that won't do. They don't balance each other well. Next combo!" shouted Gerald as Jerry handed him the second set to try. Closing the curtain Naruto got into them. As this was going kaarle took the liberty of serving everyone a glass of champagne.

"Cheers!" a ding of the glasses Naruto came out in the second choice of clothing. There were some nods but Karen didn't like the choice much.

"This won't do! I like the shirt and pants, but this green doesn't really match well with his skin tone, and it throws off his blue eyes. Next one!" Karen gives Naruto the third set, sighing he goes to try the third set. As the men were talking among themselves Karen decided to get the camera out to commemorate a memory of this moment. pushing the curtains aside Naruto shows off the third set of clothing. Seeing unsure looks makes him nervous.

"Well it's not bad, I think this one will do." Seeing relief come to his face, it fell down the next second as Macy voiced his opinion.

"Yeah it would do… if he was going for a job interview. Come on we can do better than that!" kaarle had to agree, the blonde ninja needed something grand… something good… but what? Taking a chance, kaarle got a set that he thought would be perfect.

"I don't know if this will do, but try these." This was getting old, but Naruto thought that one more couldn't hurt. Again, Naruto proceeds to change. In the middle of this kaarle heard a loud banging on the door.

"It would seem someone told the brutes Naruto was here."

"Should we be worried?" asked Gerald as he looked at the others.

"Kaarle! Open this door now! we know the blonde idiot returned to the village! And on orders from the Hokage, he is to be put under arrest! Please don't make us use excessive force!"

"Nah, there just full of hot air."

"I tried being civil but now I will be forced to use force." Using her obvious strength Tsunade blew the door off its hinges and entered the room with Jiraiya and four ANBU.

"Do you all have to resort to destroying things in sight? And I was just enjoying an evening with my associates." Presenting a hand to the people behind him the others weren't buying it.

"Just hand over Naruto! we got witness reports that he's here in this room!"

"He's a bit busy at the moment. come back later!" sipping his champagne Tsunade was close to losing it until Naruto showed himself in the fourth set.

"How do these look?" said Naruto pulling the curtains aside as Kaarle and the other five gave off beaming smiles at the perfect look. Even Tsunade and Jiraiya were trying to figure out what was going on.

"Now that is a look for you! About time!" said Gus as Naruto came out wearing a white smoke long sleeved dress shirt with a Noir colored dress vest, and deep red neck tie with the uzumaki swirl symbol in the middle. Complementing the look further was again, Noir colored dress pants, black dress socks, and black dress sneakers with a white down line.

"Don't forget the dress suit jacket." Said Gerald handing him a black jacket. The look is almost complete but Karen wanted add a few more things to his attire.

"Just two more things before you go sweetheart, Gus." Nodding the man gives Naruto a white chain bracelet.

"Accessories aren't just for women you know." Points out jerry as Naruto puts it on his right wrist. Comfy.

"Alright, photo time! Naruto if you please." Posing in fashion Karen takes two photos of the young man to remember this day.

"I'll get these developed soon."

"Alright then. Naruto, take care of the suit we made for you."

"And most importantly, have fun dude."

"I'm sure your ladies will have fun as well. But just remember to use protection in case you decide to have an after party." Hey easy, he wasn't there just yet, or was he?

"Ignore him, I'm sure you'll turn a few heads."

"Ok you five. I'll call you later with all the details!" saluting the group teleports away as Kaarle looks at the time.

"Naruto the dance starts in ten minutes. You best hurry!" nodding our blonde ninja is ready to go but felt a hand grip his wrist.

"Naruto, I can't let you leave! For any reason at all. You are hereby ordered to surrender all weapons and return to Hokage HQ for trial processing before-"

"Tsunade-sama" this startles her as Naruto never addressed her formally.

"Why should it be of any concern to you or the village for that matter if I choose to leave for a while longer?! I'm sure you've noticed how 'happy' and I quote that very strongly, on how the leaf village has been at peace without the 'demon' around. So why the hell should I care about what that prick Sasuke says?! He was made Hokage because of those senile SOB's who can't bury the past."

"Naruto, we know how you feel. We weren't streaming with joy either when we found out." That day made waves around the whole village.

"I'm going to this dance! I have six girls waiting for me along with a couple of other people so if you will excuse me." nodding kaarle firmly grabs Tsunade's hand and starts pulling back her fingers to get enough space for Naruto to yank his hand out. In that moment he teleports Naruto back to canterlot as Tsunade and company stand their grief stricken.

"I appear stronger than I look, now if you all don't mind would you kindly leave my dormitory so I can enjoy the remainder of my evening in peace." This was getting old, but if stubbornness was any indication, the leaf village is about to bring out a major pain in the ass.

"You four, step out of the room. It's time that Jiraiya and I have a talk with our "guest"."

"But tsunade-sama"

"That is an order! I can handle myself as well as Jiraiya. This won't take long." nodding the four ANBU placed themselves outside the door to wait until further orders.

"Who the hell are you?! You appear from out of nowhere, you drag Naruto into who knows were, what's going on here?!" Tsunade has seen a lot of odd things in her life, but talking to someone who's from an Interdimensional plane, is a new one in her entry of my life.

"I'm not inclined to tell you anything slug sannin. So try whatever method you wish, I will only what I want to say." While kaarle deals with these two, let's head back to canterlot shall we?

 **Canterlot High School (Evening)**

Night has fallen and all the students of Canterlot high we're heading to the gym to enjoy the dance. As a limo pulls up we see the mane 6, each with their own stylish dress to comment their look and personality but more on their dresses later. Another car pulls over just a short distance away, and who to appear than Flash Sentry.

"Twilight! wait!" the blue haired boy runs over to her, intent on giving his choice a second try.

"Listen, I know you said no about going to the fall formal dance with me this evening but, could you at least give me one dance? Just for tonight at least?" looking at the boy's hand twilight explained to flash that she didn't mean what she said to him back there. That it was in regards to something else, not him. But in some sort of fairness she decided that one dance couldn't hurt? Because after all, she wanted to spend the night with the one man she has become close too.

'I hope Naruto arrives soon.' I would love to dance with you." Holding out his arm, Twilight takes it as they both headed in. well she did, as Flash went in after her after bumping into the door.

Just around the sidewalk leading to the school, is the man we we're hoping would show up. Returning back to normal after teleporting here via kaarle, Naruto walks to the entrance wondering how the others have turned out in their dresses.

"Here goes. Wish me luck" making it up the stairs Naruto heads into the hall trying to find the mane 6 or anyone from the clubs. Hearing the music flaring he now knows that the dance was starting.

"The music is really starting to liven up!"

"You got that right foxy!" turning around Naruto is graced with a show that is the mane 6, each wearing a unique dress.

"You all look amazing!" says Naruto checking each of them out.

"You clean up pretty well yourself Blondie." Said Rainbow Dash giving Naruto a good look from all sides.

"Glad you think so. So what are we all waiting for? Let's go."

"Way ahead of you Naruto. save a dance for all of us!" says pinkie pie as they all head into the gym, except for Twilight.

"I'm relieved to know that you made it Naruto. It wouldn't be much of a dance without you here." Said Twilight

"We'll I'm here and that's all that matters. You look beautiful Twilight Sparkle." Said Naruto with honesty.

"And you look very handsome tonight, Naruto Uzumaki." Said Twilight with courage.

"I think we should join up with the others, don't you?" as if you had to say it twice, both princess and hero strolled into the gym to enjoy the night with the others. Enjoy it for now.

 **And that is the end of Chapter 5. We're almost done with the first movie. leave any comments to the right. Also i apologize for any errors in information in the story. And let me know how you all want a certain weapon to look like, if you don't know what I'm referring to, inbox me so I can tell you. I'm out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, we now made it to chapter 6. A steady track so far so before I get on with the story I'll answer a few questions from the commenters.**

 **Nero99: It's not ironic. It's all a matter of being treated the way you treat others. Everyone who Naruto has come into contact with has treated him like any other person but the people who did fall in certain numbers. But the sad truth is that outside of the leaf village, other people treat him humanely if they don't know about him being a vessel and that's if! They accept him fully. The boys treated him like any other guy would and didn't think any less of him, despite the comical behavior they engaged in. The girls aside from Hinata did not spare a glance at him because he wasn't someone they wanted for all the wrong reasons. And speaking of hinata, I will never understand why the show ended with her being married to Naruto. Naruto needs someone who will be there for him like he will be there for the woman he loves and I emphasis that** **strongly.** **Hinata is fine as a friend or a close friend, but not as a wife. That's all I will say.**

 **AlphaBlackWolf21: I'm still trying to think of an idea because I'm trying to progress the pursuit of a relationship between Naruto and Twilight at an easy pace. On the one hand I do want to move it faster but on the other hand I want to bring them into a better comfort zone where they can be somewhere in the relationship to go further, but not all the way through just yet.**

 **ShadeHound9123: Glad you like it, it will only get better.**

 **Now with those few questions answered, let's get this rolling.**

The dance was well underway. The band was playing, the students were dancing, and everyone was having a good time in general. Even the mane 6 and Naruto were getting into it but our two favorite characters still had to keep an eye out for the queen. As Naruto was dancing near the drama and eco clubs he decided to bring up a question.

"Have any of you seen Sunset Shimmer? There's absolutely no way she wouldn't be here?" asked Naruto moving to the music in concern.

"I'm not really sure Naruto. For all we know she could be somewhere around the school sulking." Said Danny

"Hardly. Maybe she just didn't want to show up and see Twilight win the crown right in front of her." Said Carmela

And Naruto wasn't the only one asking the same question. Dancing in between Applejack and Rainbow Dash as the others we're doing their own style of dancing, Twilight asks.

"Anybody seen Sunset Shimmer?" she asks waiting for an answer.

"Maybe she was too embarrassed to show. She already knows you won by a landslide so what would be the point in showing up if you know it would only be rubbed in her face." Said Rainbow Dash moving that body.

And speaking of body why don't we unveil Rarity's creations.

Applejack was wearing the same style Stetson hat only it was cordoned with a rose bud and a dark gold strap. Her dress was a mellow blue color with a red belt strap and decorated with sparkling apples with a red line just above a white line circling around on the bottom. Two yellow rope bracelets on her wrists, her boots were the same brown color only with the dark gold applied at the heels moving downward, and at the top with one apple in the front.

Pinkie Pie's dress was consistent of three colors, light violet, semi- dark purple, and tinted sky blue with a yellow ribbon tie holding it at her waist. And three balloons adorned at the sides. A tinted blue beaver hat with another yellow bow was her fashion hat, and lastly dark purple boots with yellow lines on the bottom and top with magenta bows on the front.

Fluttershy's dress a mix of two colors. Sky blue and yellow but the first separating at the center where it meets the yellow with a butterfly clip on the center waist giving it the shape of an hourglass. Two sky blue butterfly clips adorn the sides of her head. And sky blue boots with pink lines at the bottom with yellow straps on the bottom and pink strap laces at the top.

Rarity's dress was a show of shining diamonds in the light aqua color glittering in the light, a tri flower hairclip, two gold yellow bracelets on her wrists, and white boots with thin light pink lines on the bottom and top, with a diamond in the front.

Rainbow dash's dress was showing all seven colors of the rainbow with a purple belt tying it together with a lightning bolt at the center made of gold. Two arm length covers in purple was what she was wearing as an accessory, and then two velvet red boots with red wings on the top sides held together by white lace straps.

And at last we come to the princess herself. Twilight Sparkle was wearing a glittering magenta dress that was frilly with three wavelength rows. The dress itself was like the stars moving around and tied with a white bow in the center and the star cutie mark on the side. And her boots were magenta with a purple line at the bottom and white splashes on the bottom front, held by magenta straps with a white tinge underneath.

"Maybe, but I don't know." Said Twilight as the band was finishing their song and Principal Celestia makes her way up the stage to say a few words and to announce the winner of the fall formal competition.

"I just to want to thank everyone again for all the hard work you put into fixing up the gym, especially after the 'unfortunate' event that happened earlier today. And now principal Luna if you please." As the vice principal made her way to her older sister the crowd of students were in eager anticipation to see who won the fall formal competition.

"The results are in… the winner of the fall formal crown is…" everyone was waiting for it… come on…

"Twi-" she would have finished if not for someone's phone going off.

" _It's 2046 we ain't getting older but you look like shit. "dicks"_ she perked her head up at that comment. Commence laughter.

" _Now our old friends, are going bald and grey and getting saggy tits but we still both look super-hot."_ where the hell is that coming from? Her sister Luna was trying to figure that out too _._

" _And still have a huge hit song_!" Turn off that damn phone!" she shouted as everyone was getting a good laugh as both principal and vice principal marched down to shut it off.

" _Enough of this delusion based on lyrics in our music you've been brainwashed by our song."_ She and Luna we're moving roughly through a crowd of students trying to find the little dick who was ruining the moment as everyone was still laughing.

" _He's right I am here to prove it. Take these meds they'll make you lucid they're anti-delusional. You have both been getting older this dream world of yours is over."_ The ringtone ended here.

"Hello?" and it was a good moment to end said ringtone here.

"Nathaniel sweetheart I'm calling to tell you I'll be home very late, apparently I had to take a double shift." Said the boy's mother over the phone mumbling about somebody being a total douche.

"Ok mom." Trying to finish the call before either one of the principals got to where he was.

"Ok hon. See you tomorrow and remember: NO AFTER PARTIES! You can have fun, but I am not becoming a grandma just yet! I love you." The line was hung up and just in time.

"That was close, glad those women are so slow."

"Oh we wouldn't say that if we were you." Turning around he comes face to face with two angry principals.

"Principal Celestia, Vice principal Luna, this was uh… pre-winning entertainment?!" said Nathaniel in hopes of easing out the troubling situation.

"What do you think sister?" yes what does she think?

"A punishment would be in order right now, but be thankful that it's the night of the dance. And everyone around you is eager to know who won, though I think they know who it is." Both women march back up the stage to re-announce the winning candidate.

"Now, before the interruption, the winner of the fall formal competition is… Twilight Sparkle!" Everyone jumped in excitement, the mane 6 relieved and jumping in joy, even Naruto had to cheer at the good news as the twilight walked up the stage to receive the crown.

"Congratulations." Said Principal Celestia as she placed the crown on Twilight's head, as the princess of friendship let out a sigh of sweet relief. She finally got it back, or so it seems. In all the cheering Snips and snails were sneaking around the students trying to find a certain assistant of the princess, and before anyone could notice Spike was being taken away. Luckily the pup managed to scream out for help.

"Twilight! Help!" the pleas from her assistant alerted Twilight as she stopped her waving to see the two boys taking Spike.

"Spike! They've got spike!" Twilight jumped down and started chasing after them, before running straight into the lockers, and resuming the chase after them.

"We got your back, let's go get the little guy." Said Naruto. everyone went after them, just passing Trixie on the way as she wondered what was going on. Heading outside spike tried his best to get free as the others continue to give chase until they reach the statue at the front of the school.

"That's close enough princess!" screeching to a halt they see Sunset Shimmer holding a sledge hammer in her hand. looking over her shoulder she sees her two lackeys had a grip on spike, trying to keep the mutt quiet.

"Don't hurt him! He hasn't done anything!" pleads Twilight

"I may be ruthless but I'm not a savage monster like people claim me to be Twilight. Let him go." Unsure but doing as told, Snips and Snails let Spike run to Twilight.

"You don't belong here so I'm going to make you a deal: Hand over the crown and you and your assistant can return to equestria tonight! Or keep it! And never go home!" lifting the hammer she pauses as she takes a swinging position. This was bad.

"Your racing against the clock Twilight, and time is not on your side. The portal will be closing on its own in less than an hour." Says Sunset Shimmer as she looks up at the position of the moon indicating the time that was left.

"So, what is your answer?" Twilight didn't know what to do: Save the world of canterlot, or surrender her power. All the while Naruto was trying to figure out an answer…

"How about I answer for her?!" speeding through hand signs Naruto readies a double cyclone but before he could even throw the attack he was stopped again by sunset's next choice of words.

"You really have an impulse for rushing in at times don't you, Naruto Uzumaki, ninja of Konoha, and carrier of the nine-tailed fox spirit? Am I right or did I miss something?" the energy dissipates. How did she… by the look on Naruto's face she fills him in.

"It wasn't easy to figure you out… I knew and said that Twilight wasn't the only one from another world and I was right in my assumption!" who would have thought that the servant of the princess was actually a ninja, warrior of the darkness.

"The attacks you used, the energy you use, and the healing was not something anyone who is ordinary could do. But luckily, I managed to find a few sources to confirm my information and more." And by luck she means a semi-portal opening in an undisclosed location with four people exiting out.

"I don't believe you Sunset Shimmer! That is Class S information restricted only by myself and those who are of high rank! Specifically the leaders of my village" said Naruto as he was now forced against the wall, unintentionally at best.

"Really? Could it be these people who I found who fit the high ranks you are telling me about right now?" appearing from out of their hiding places, Naruto's worst fears came true.

 **Play Megaman Maverick Hunter X Boss Appearance**

Four people she said. And three of them were the ones who Naruto did not hold in high regards if you could even count that factor.

"I honestly did not except that you three would unintentionally find me in this world, or the fact that you sided with her but then again, being on this team with you as leading commander has always cause us major grief and near countless deaths. Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha." Gripping his fist tightly Naruto knew that this world was or probably is now in jeopardy.

"So this is where you ran off to Naruto? You know you really caused us quite a migraine." Said Sasuke getting the feel of this world which by the looks of it, wasn't anything special.

"Good, now you know how I feel!" said Naruto as being stuck with that guy for the first few years was anything but pleasant.

"Naruto, despite whatever feelings of negativity you may hold against us we only want you to return back to the leaf village. You're a soldier under Sasuke's command!" said Sakura as the village was left vulnerable right now without their strongest soldiers, specifically Sasuke.

"Return back to that nature disguised hell?! You can forget it Sakura! The time I spent away from Konoha has been good for me. Like I told Tsunade, it's my decision and the leaf village is better off now that I'm not there! Why take me back?!" Naruto thought that they would have preferred the encouragement from all the villagers.

"Naruto! it's not about you having the liberty of freedom! You are a soldier like Sakura said, and you serve the Konoha military! We can't have an asset like you roaming freely not knowing if one person or a group of people will take you hostage and turn you against us! We need your power to keep the village safe!" urges Kakashi as this was beyond reasoning.

"In other words, you just want my power in the hands of this bastard here! How my father ever trained you and saw you as family I will never know!" said Naruto angrily as Kakashi could only look down at the reminder of failing to make his team into soldiers that he would have been proud off. But finding out that his sensei was his student's father left a painful blow in his heart.

"Ok this is going nowhere so I'll make the choice for you Naruto!" grabbing the tied up Kaarle Sasuke holds him down.

"Disarm and return back to Konoha with us, sealed by Kakashi himself, and I won't cause fatal harm to Kaarle and the mirror portal he used to bring you here." he says holding down Kaarle by the foot of his sandal and holding the mirror in the other hand.

"Or you can stay here, and I'll have Sakura crush the old fool into oblivion while I execute you in front of everyone here and put the power of the nine tails into someone else, and have this hot piece of ass destroy the mirror leading back to Konoha, making this world your resting place… forever! so, what's it going to be?" what did he just call her?!"

"Watch your tongue you stupid fucking duck or I'll roast it and your nuts for that comment!" snarled Sunset Shimmer as there was never one person who could ever get away with calling her that.

"Please, like you could do anything against me!" she wasn't worth the effort.

"Oh I can't huh?" roasting a temporary partner wasn't good for this moment but she'll do it just this one time.

"Cool it you two, we came to get what we want." said Sakura trying to stop a fight from happening. As this was happening Naruto noticed Kaarle giving him a wink. Not sure why, but he decided to trust him.

"We want an answer, and we want it now!" said Sunset shimmer as both ninja and princess looked at the other, they knew what they had to do.

 **End Song**

Sunset shimmer and the former team 7, seeing Twilight and Naruto stand down they we're about to run and get back what was theirs but what came out as a yet to be answer stopped them, well mostly team 7.

"NO!" said both Twilight and Naruto narrowing their eyes at them.

"What?! Equestria, Konoha. Your homes, family and friends, lost to you both forever! don't you see what we're about to do to the portals?!" shouted Sunset Shimmer as she was very surprised that these two would easily forsake their homes for this place, or for themselves.

"Yes, but I've seen what you've been able to do in this world without magic. And I can't have it continuing any further than it already has! Equestria will find a way to survive without my element of harmony. This place will not, if I allow it to fall into your hands!" said Twilight as Sunset was taking on a sour expression.

"Dope I know we've had disagreements in the past, but are you really going to let one man face certain death because of your stupidity?! Think about what you're doing?!" said Sasuke

"I know exactly what it is I'm doing Sasuke. I'm helping those in dire need, and those are the people behind me. I stand by an oath to protect those I care about, just like I have done with those everywhere! Fact: the leaf village will survive even without a jinchurikki like it has done in the decades before we were born! Plus, they have you and the others from their respective clans. I'm staying here with Twilight to help protect this world!" said Naruto as Sasuke knew that once Naruto has made up his mind, nothing was going to make him budge out of the way.

"And I'm staying beside Naruto as well! So go ahead, destroy the portals! You are not getting this crown!" said Twilight gripping her most personal treasure.

"And you are not getting the nine tails power either!" their minds we're made up.

"Fine, you. Win." Dropping the hammer behind her Snips and Snails didn't any broken foots, luckily. Twilight and Naruto breathe relief.

"You two, are SO, Awesome!" said Rainbow Dash as she thought the way they handled the situation was so cool.

"I can't believe you we're going do that for us!" said Applejack as these two really are sticking with them through thick and thin.

"See Fluttershy? I told you foxy was a clever one! And he can be cute when he's grumpy!" said Pinkie Pie as foxy kept impressing her more and more.

Sunset Shimmer was starting to seethe at the comments made, and so was Sasuke to some extent.

"It's no wonder that you both have the title of princess and war hero." This is where they draw the line. And I mean that by the strained anger on their faces.

' _I can't take this anymore! Grrr, just look at them. With their infantile expressions, and that optimistic cheering, and that sweet sickening support with all their jumping around, poisoning the power of the elemental crown/ nine tailed beast.'_ Thought the both of them.

"OH yes they're so very special!" narrowing her eyes Sunset jumps at Twilight as the crown rolls ahead, with both girls in a catfight as when Twilight tries to go for it, Sunset pulls her away. And when Sunset tries to get the crown, Twilight Holds onto to her boot as Sunset is almost to the crown, but spike jumps on her head, and snatches the crown himself getting as far away from there as possible.

"Grab him you fools!" shrugging they chase after the dog but being the slow ones they are Sunset shoves them out of the way as spike makes it to the doors, but because he's so small and has no hands, he couldn't open the door and the crown was almost in Sunset's grasp.

"Spike, throw it here! Spike!" a quick throw and Rainbow Dash has it. That is until Snips and Snails try getting it from her, which she stops at their attempts, and throws the crown to someone else.

"Fluttershy!" the crown hits the unsuspecting girl, as she has it, but when Sunset Shimmer and company run to her directly, she is frozen in place, scared! That is until Applejack lasso's her out of harm's way, and has the crown fall into snail's hands. Thinking they won, they don't notice Pinkie pie passes it to Applejack, then Rarity, then Twilight, which she throws when the two little weasels got to close, and lands into the hand of… yeah.

"I'll take that!" growling at the carelessness that happened, Twilight and the gang could only witness as Sunset Shimmer was about to take over the power of magic- hey, where's Naruto?

"At last, more power than I could ever dream of." You wish!

"Sorry sweetheart not tonight!" looking up wide eyed she sees Naruto giving her a facial expression as he rolls forward breaking his fall.

"Twilight catch!" throwing the crown like a Frisbee twilight catches it, and a new game of hot potato starts once more.

"The crown should be fine for now. But I have two bigger problems to deal with." But which one should he deal with first? as if the answer was clear Naruto heard a metallic cling. Looking In front of him he sees the crown was down on the floor with a kunai across from it, and with Sunset shimmer running towards it Naruto makes a dash to stop her, but is stopped by Sasuke striking out the kusanagi, and boy is he pissed, as usual. Naruto was able to backflip out of a fatal slash but the front part of his suit got cut up.

"Aw dammit! those guys are going to kill me!" as if that wasn't enough Sunset shimmer decides to get up close and personal with our blonde ninja as she leads Naruto into another deadly dance. But this time it's hot to the touch.

"Alright my queen let's dance!" taking two of his best daggers this time there was no holding back.

"Keep up royal servant! I want this night to be fun!" sporting smirks on both faces the two go at it for a second time as twilight and the others play keep away with the crown until Sakura makes a small tremor into the ground causing everyone to fall off balance giving her chance to try and grab the crown, until Pinkie Pie pulls the old trip maneuver making Sakura fall on her face.

"I'm calling you on payback for all the crap you put Naruto through!" said the party girl as she grabbed the cup and skipped over the tripped kunoichi making her way to twilight but Sakura grabbed pinkie's ankle causing her to fall but managed to throw the crown at Applejack, who then had to come to grips with Kakashi who tried taking it from the farm girl.

"Young lady I'm going to need that crown you're holding onto. Let's not make worth more trouble than it already is." Said Kakashi hoping that at least the teens in this world have more respect for the adults.

"Afraid not mister because for one you're not the boss of me. Two, I don't trust you, and three…" putting on a smile Kakashi's confused by what she didn't say until he felt two hands cover his eyes and started roughing him up by pretending to ride his back like a wild bull.

"Rodeo's on! Applejack get the crown to Twilight now!" nodding Applejack ran as Rainbow Dash kept Kakashi busy as he struggled to get the blue girl off of him. But with interference by Sasuke Applejack was trying to find a way to maneuver around him.

"Hand it over now" Unsheathing his sword to intimidate her Applejack answer by using her lasso as a makeshift whip.

"It'll take a lot more than a grass trimmer to scare me." Said Applejack as Twilight went to her side.

"Twilight how can you fight without a weapon?" asked Applejack concerned for the princess.

"I can make one but only temporarily." Using her magic twilight managed to create a baton stick out of magic energy. Durable, but it won't last long.

"We need to go and help Naruto, I don't know how he's handling the situation." Putting the crown back on Twilight and Applejack engage Sasuke in a two on one battle. As for the fight with Naruto and Sunset Shimmer both we're sporting moderate to close and heavy injuries. Part of Naruto's suit has been burned off, namely the jacket. His dress shirt has been singed, his tie shredded, his pants cut apart, and his vest was like swiss cheese. Plus the burn's he came into contact with have left some bad marks and bloody prints.

Sunset shimmer was also looking near the same. Her clothing has been shredded more than it was the first time, the short end of her sleeves have been cut off, her skirt has two upper cuts on their sides, and her body has its share of deep lacerations with blood drawn. Both panting at the fighting they've done, she's had enough of this!

"Skilled or not this charade ends here! I will not have you interfering with my goal of ruling over this world any long-"

"Twilight!" a scream was heard and both fighters turn to see Twilight struggling against Sasuke as Twilight's baton stick was reaching its breaking point. Applejack was hit hard, Rainbow dash was pinned down by Kakashi, and Sakura has immobilized the others.

"I'd advise that you give up! You're no match for me!" taunted Sasuke.

"I'm not done yet!" said Twilight standing her ground as she tried to push Sasuke back, but wasn't able to as he used a low kick to knock twilight off and with a jump attack, Twilight's baton stick shatters. The hilt of the stick evaporates.

"You should have stand down when you the chance." Seeing as her friends were pinned down, and trying to converse energy Twilight will not give up under these odds.

"That is not going to happen." She's not defeated yet!

"That's too bad." A voice behind her she turns around to see a sword within reach of her. With nothing to use to defend herself with she shuts her eyes trying to block any way she could. That is until a shadow looms over her.

"You've nearly reached a new low attacking an unarmed woman you bastard!" clutching the blade with both hands Naruto was glad he made it before Twilight got hurt.

"Naruto!"

"Twilight, you have to get Applejack and the others out of there! Let me handle Sasuke!" he said but that was easier said than done and all it took was a moment of distraction for Sunset Shimmer to sneak behind twilight and take the crown.

"Your time as the princess of magic is over! I will now take over!" anything could happen now as when Sunset shimmer put the crown on, a horrifying transformation began. Because this was the first time something like this was done, dark waves of malevolent energy began warping around sunset, until a huge pillar of energy consumed her. The initial shockwave was so strong everyone had to brace themselves for it.

The energy was becoming stronger that everyone outside and inside of the school could only wonder what was going to happen? Or frankly what was going on?

As the pillar of energy continued rising with energy, sunset shimmer was then, in a matter of moments, transforming into something… terrible. Gone was the girl that stood before them, in her place came a monster. As her eyes turned into blanks, her skin changed into a cherry red color, partially ripped wings sprouted from her back, her hair moved like that of fire, and her outfit became like that of a gothic rebel.

"She's turned into a winged demon." Mutters Naruto as he and the others watched as when the transformation was done, sunset shimmer looked over herself, pleased with what has happened. And if that wasn't bad enough, she took the liberty of transforming snips and snails into winged demons themselves.

"This is going to be so cool." Said Snails as he and Snips were coming closer to Rainbow dash, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack as they were backing up from the two transformed boys. Twilight didn't want to accept what She had let happen. And more to that, the students we're also shocked at seeing the queen transform that just her face was enough for them to flee. Seeing them cower sunset addresses them.

"I can't tell you the trouble I went through to get this crown. And it should have been mine from the start." She says to the student body behind the closed doors. But what's holding a grudge for when you can start fresh.

"But let's let bygones be bygones ok? I am your princess now, and you will. Be loyal. TO ME!" with a wave of her hand and the magic from the crown the front of the building was torn and crushed. As the students we're trying to get away Naruto and Twilight we're still fighting their own battles.

"Twilight is there anything we can do? She's bent on destroying everything here!"

"There is one way and I'm only thinking about it now! the best thing to do would be to wait, because if I'm right, we won't need to waste time fighting her and putting the others in any further danger. But for now, let me get that stupid duck off you." One bolt shot of magic and Sasuke was sent to the ground.

"How are your hands?" said Twilight taking Naruto's hands into hers.

"Don't worry, Kurama's healing is kicking in. let's help the others out." They were eager to but Naruto suddenly felt frozen in place.

"What the?" A numbing static feeling was running through him. Naruto tried running but fell down as his legs felt like they were asleep. He tried moving but it was like his entire body was filled with lead.

"It's finally kicking in." hearing Sasuke's voice Naruto knew this had to be his doing.

"What did you do you bastard?!"

"I just sent an electrical impulse to several of the nerves that command your movement functions. It will wear off soon but it's enough to get you back to the village. Sakura, Kakashi, NOW!" nodding both tie Naruto up and proceed to carry him back to the mirror.

Meanwhile Sunset Shimmer was placing the whole student body under mind control and sending out orders to Snips and Snails to bring every one of them to the portal, the real purpose of her plan was told.

"Spoiler Alert! I was bluffing when I said I wanted to destroy the portal, I don't want to rule this pathetic little high school, I WANT EQUESTRIA! And with my own army of teenage mind controlled minions, I'll be sure to have it!" she said as Twilight's heart felt a heavy hit, especially when one of the students was Flash Sentry.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" said Twilight in defiance.

"Oh please! Do you really think that you, have anything that could possibly hope to stop me?! I have magic! And you have nothing!" and Sunset Shimmer emphasized this up and close and personal.

"She has us! All of us!" said Rainbow Dash as the others stood behind the rainbow haired girl. Sunset could only snarl at the conviction as all six stood in a single row, striking a pose.

"If only that were so, but aren't you missing someone? Namely a blonde haired royal servant?" wait a second… one, two, three, four, five, six…

"Where is Naruto?!" all of them heard a shout as they now see the worst as they see the blonde ninja tied into defeat and being carried back to his world. Twilight tried sprinting to save him but a wall of magic energy surrounded the whole area the girls were in.

"Ah, uh, uh, Twilight. that's his problem now! deal with the one in front of you!" said Sunset Shimmer as Twilight Sparkle and the others were helpless to try anything. Naruto was just struggling against the restraints but there was hardly any difference.

"Dammit! Sasuke can't you see these people are in grave danger! I will not go back!" There had to be some way out of this!

"Shut up Naruto." said Sasuke hitting him with the hilt of his sword.

"Let's get out of here. This world is far too plain for my tastes." Only a few steps away from the mirror Naruto asked himself if this was it? Was everything he did to get away from the place he hated going to make him submit once more? And what about twilight and the others?

'This can't be over. It just can't' of course it isn't!' oh it isn't alright.

"If my eyes weren't full of deceit then this I would not see!" that voice?! A tentacle appeared out of thin air wrapping itself around Kakashi, who in that moment dropped Naruto.

"Octopops?!" in the flesh! The vessel of the eight tails was here to help.

"Back in action Naruto, got the call about this big disaster!"

"Man you're a life saver!" Naruto couldn't be anymore relieved.

"I'm not the only one who's here, two more help better than one you hear?!" a torrent of sand glided its way to Sakura, and locked her in place by her legs and arms.

"Garra?! You're a sight to behold!" he was here too?

"It's good to see you Naruto. Even in another world you still get into trouble." Said the red head with his usual monotone voice.

"I don't mean to do it intentionally! How did you two get here?" wondered Naruto as this was a rare sight to behold.

"That would be my call!" said kaarle appearing in front of Naruto.

"Karlee?! How did-wha?" crouching down kaarle helps cut Naruto out of those bindings.

"Let me explain. While you and everyone else were busy fighting, I was attempting to free myself and find a way to even the odds. Luckily, I figured that there we're only a few people who would be willing to work alongside you against all odds, so I made a call out to gaara the kazekage, and kirabi or more known as Killer B. Getting them here wasn't easy." Explained Kaarle as it took some convincing to get them both to believe his story.

 _Brief Flashback_

 _Looking at everyone engaged in their fights, the coast was clear for kaarle._

" _I have to work fast!" hiding behind the statue kaarle tries coming up with a solution to even the odds._

" _Think you old bat, who would be able to help Naruto even the odds?" with three of the ninjas fighting only one of their own, and the rest being school girls except for the princess of friendship and magic… they were going to need serious power. Feeling the tremor kaarle get's an inspirtation._

" _There were two who helped Naruto during the war at the mid-point." Using his phone kaarle issued a name search and after a minute of searching, came up the names Garra, and Kirabi. Both who were vessels of a tailed beast. One a leader of the sand village, the other the brother of the Raikage._

" _I hope this works." Creating a stellar image Kaarle sends his two replicas to these two villages._

" _Please hurry." It took some time but feeling a pull Kaarle was able to communicate._

" _Gaara, Kirabi. My name is kaarle, I don't have time to explain but please believe me when I say that I need your help." Said kaarle in both gaara's office, and to B who was chilling on the mountainside._

" _My help? Sir, I don't know who you are. How did you get here?"_

" _How do you know me? We've never met!"_

" _Please there is no time. Naruto is in trouble! He needs help!"_

" _Naruto? Naruto's in the lead village sir. How could he be in any danger?"_

" _We departed after the war, to live the rest of our days in peace, how could trouble be brewing for him when there isn't any need?"_

" _How about having the uchiha follow him to an alternate world and plans to drag him back to be put on loyalty and/ or have the nine tails screwed over. Again!" said Kaarle as just hearing the name uchiha, got their attention._

" _Uchiha? Is sasuke…?_

" _Is that creep still not learning from all the beatings?"_

" _NO! now will you help Naruto or not?! Time's running out!" kaarle snuck a peek and saw the fight was starting to end badly._

" _We still need proof before we can do anything."_

" _You tell us something new, we'll be there to help, we cool?" channeling a visual scope through his eyes gaara and killer b were seeing the battle take place._

" _Is this proof enough?!" that was pretty much what got them on board. Both in agreement, kaarle teleported them to canterlot, and not a moment too sooner._

 _End Flashback_

"I first thought it was a joke, but it's the truth and now I know."

"We're here to help, it's what we came to do."

"They're right lad, let us take care of these three. You go help twilight and the others." Said Kaarle as Naruto couldn't be anymore grateful at the turn of events. Making a break for Twilight Sasuke tried to intercept Naruto but was blocked by Kaarle.

"It's time I teach you why it's important to respect your elders, Uchiha." And so began a three way battle. Kaarle vs Sasuke, Killer B vs Kakashi, and Gaara vs Sakura. Watching the scene from mid-air sunset was surprised that the old man brought in some help.

"Now that the unwelcomed interruption is taken care off, this ends now Sunset Shimmer!" now the whole gang was here.

"Well surprise, surprise. The gang really is all back together again huh?" forming a ball of potent energy the next move could decide what happens.

"Now if you value your life royal servant you will stand aside! Twilight Sparkle has tried to interfere with my plans one to many times already! She must be dealt with!"

"Over my dead body!" are you sure about that?!

"That can be arranged because after all, getting rid of her and you will be even better! Now, perish!" as the ball of dark magic is thrown the girls huddle together as Naruto stands in defiance as the next thing they knew, smoke covered the area. Was this the end?!…

 **Naruto's Main theme. Or the movie theme.**

Sunset Shimmer could only gloat as she was finally rid of these annoying pests… oh please! Looking back down she notices everyone was cloaked in a blanket of magic, except for Naruto who was cloaked in a yellow blanket of chakra. Strangest thing though, both blankets seemed to be crossing over each other. But aside from that, everyone checks over their injuries, they're all ok. Now twilight had the answer to earlier.

"I was right after all! The magic contained within my crown was able to unite those who helped create it!" pointed out Twilight as before the girls knew it, they were beginning to display the elements of harmony that respectively corresponded with them.

Starting with Applejack, the transformation began. Small horse ears, and a longer ponytail magically appeared on her person as her element was called out.

"Honesty!" echoed in the air.

The same transformation occurred in Fluttershy with the addition of two Pegasus wings.

"Kindness!"

And it happened again with Pinkie Pie.

"Laughter!"

"And so on with Rarity.

"Generosity!"

And even Rainbow Dash.

"Loyalty!"

And finally stopping with Twilight Sparkle.

"Magic!" all six of these young adolescent girls were transformed with their unique characteristics.

"Together with the crown, they create a power beyond anything you could ever imagine! But it is a power you do not have the ability to control!" Sunset Shimmer was struggling.

"And without proper control all you have is a wild force of untamed power!" Naruto added his own input as he felt the increase in his own power.

"The crown may be upon your head Sunset Shimmer, but you cannot wield it! Because you do not possess the most powerful magic of all… the magic… of friendship!" all six unite as they rise in the formation of a heart, hands connected.

"Your reign ends here!" on instinct Naruto makes a rasengan but it's size triples. As the elements of harmony rise in a helix form, it's drawn in by the rasengan like a magnet creating a rainbow colored rasengan for the second time like it did the first time in the land of snow. On command, a name is shouted…

" **Sage Art: Elemental Harmonic Rasengan!"** now instead of connecting it physically, Naruto ends up throwing it like a baseball as a rainbow trail follows behind, landing in front of Sunset's demonic form as a vortex envelops her.

"AH! What, is, happening?!" as the vortex gets bigger Twilight closes the final words.

"Here and in equestria, it is the only magic that can truly unite us all!" As all six alongside Naruto envelope the area in a bright white light a rainbow beam is shot at the forehead of Flash Sentry, which then breaks apart into separate shots, undoing the mind control spell sunset has placed on everyone, as well as reversing the transformations done on Snips and Snails.

As the light shines for one last time, the whole area is momentarily blinded. Next thing that's known, all of the mane 6 and Naruto are stirring awake from the extremely powerful moment. Twilight was knocked out but is licked awake by spike, as both are grateful knowing that neither one is hurt. As the others gather around, they see a huge crater in front of them.

"Is she ok?" wonders Naruto as they slowly tread forward. Instead of a demonic being they see sunset shimmer returned to normal.

"You will never rule in this world! As of tonight, any power that you might have had is gone! You've also shown everyone who you really are, and what is really in your heart!" spoke Twilight as everyone looked down at the defeated girl. What they heard next was a startle surprise, even for Naruto.

"*sniff* ugh, I'm sorry. *sniff* I'm so sorry! I didn't know there was another way!" said Sunset Shimmer in a strained voice, tears pouring out.

"The magic of friendship doesn't just exist in equestria, it's everywhere." Said Twilight in content as Pinkie brought everyone in a group hug except for Applejack and Naruto who smile in agreement.

"You can learn from it and create something precious. Or you can forever be alone… the choice is yours." And that was the last thing anyone needs. Climbing out of the hole Sunset Shimmer had doubts.

"But, but all I've ever done since being here is drive everyone apart! I don't even know the first thing about friendship." She says but Twilight is known as the princess of friendship for a reason as she helps sunset to her feet, surprised by the kind action.

"I bet they can teach you." Ushering to the girls beside her.

"Those are my girls! Woo-hoo!" claps out Spike as one of the drummers got freaked out asking if the dog next to him just talked.

"Really? The talking dog bit is so weird to you all?"

"Well I for one thing you're adorable." Says Rarity as she pets spike and the pooch couldn't be anymore happy at the fashionista's affection as Twilight smiled gleefully.

"I believe this, belongs to you." Says principal Celestia as she holds twilight's crown. Let the pre-inauguration begin.

"A true princess in any world, leads, not by forcing others to bow before her, but by inspiring others to stand with her." Twilight bows as principal Celestia bestows the crown upon her head.

"We have all seen that you are capable of just that. I hope you see it too, princess Twilight." says Celestia as the others know that twilight can be capable of leading her world into a new era.

"I do." SaysTwilight as everyone cheers at the acceptance she's made.

"So I guess that sums it up then huh." Says Naruto as the mission to help retrieve Twilight's stolen crown is now complete.

"It does. Naruto, I want to thank you for helping me get my crown back. All of you! I couldn't be anymore grateful. I'm in your debt." Says Twilight

"It's what I do best twilight. Always helping those in need no matter the cost. I know you'll make an excellent ruler back in your world."

"And I know that no matter what anyone says, you'll always, and most definitely will be, a great person and a fierce warrior." Says Twilight.

"And I couldn't agree with you more princess Twilight." spoke out Kaarle as everyone turns to see him and the others walking towards Naruto.

"Kaarle?! Are you guys ok? Where's Sasuke and the others?"

"We're fine my dear boy. It was a tough fight, but we managed to subdue them for the time being, they won't be going anywhere for a while." Says Kaarle pointing behind him as Naruto sees all three tied up in a rope made from Garra and B's chakra.

"I really owe you guys one."

"Think nothing of it Naruto, we answer the call to have your back in dire times, that's the rule for one to eight and nine." Says killer B in rap that even now, some could only wish he'd stop. But he's getting better.

"I'm just glad this is finally over. But I never expected I would travel to another world to help a brother of mine."

"Well you know me, it's always a crazy adventure."

"Naruto…" It was here that our hero hears a seriousness in the old man's voice.

"I've traveled and watched over several worlds during the time as the advisor for the events unfolding. But your world is one that I've seen over several times. And as I watched you, the child of prophecy struggle through so much your whole life, but still keep your spirit and will burning so fierce and bring a new era of peace to the elemental nations, I can say without a doubt, that you are indeed a true hero. And one who could lead the leaf village to a greater future! So I feel that you should have this." Materializing a small metal chest in his right hand, Naruto and everyone wonders what could be.

"What is it?" we're about to find out.

"Inside this chest is a weapon called the zetsaber. One of the ten shinning weapons said to have belonged to one of the great hunters who alongside another helped end what was known as the maverick wars. It came into my possession by unknown means, if I could even call it that. Everything that this hunter knew and learned has been stored into this energy sword, I never had a need for it but instead, waited for someone who I know will use it for good."

"And you think that person is me?!" said Naruto as Kaarle nodded and in a show of respect, Naruto bowed in front of the wise man.

"I know it is. Naruto uUumaki of the hidden leaf village, I present to you the zetsaber. Take it respectfully and use it to protect those precious to you." Said Kaarle as he opened the chest and placed the hilt of the legendary saber into Naruto's hands.

"I will stay true to those words Kaarle! Believe it!" said Naruto as he feels a powerful energy with the z-saber in his hands. On que Naruto unconsciously does a three-step movement. He couldn't believe how this sword moves so fluently.

"I know you will. I still except to see more great things from you and miss twilight here." Said Kaarle as the crowd erupted into cheers again. Gaara and killer B showed their sincerity with positivity and a fist bump or two. As for twilight, she was approached by Flash Sentry who asked for that dance that they couldn't get to do earlier. Thinking it over, she notices that Naruto shows off a wink meaning that she and him would get a dance for sure, only to themselves.

"Why not." Back to the gym!

 **Rewind. This is our big Night.**

As the party was now up and running without any interruptions, we can see the whole student body enjoying themselves to the max. dancing with one another, conga lines forming, high flying, crazy dance steps, unworldly rapping by B, a few tricks by gaara, some trending talk by karrle amongst the faculty, a once to try breakdancing, and Naruto giving the girls their share of his attention. this was a way to spend the fall formal. But as the time flew by its known that two individuals had to return to their homes, so to commemorate, a photo was taken to remember Twilight, Naruto, and the others of the mane 6.

As the final half hour kicked in, Naruto decided that he had one last thing to do before heading back to his headache of a home.

"I'll be right back guys, I need to find someone."

"Are you going to look for her?"

"Yeah, I need to talk with her about all this."

"Ok, just be careful alright." Said Twilight as with everything that happened, she worried for Naruto's safety.

"I will Twilight." he said soothing her hand with his. Nodding she watches him exit out the gym doors as she continues enjoying the party with the others. Searching the corridors for the girl in question, it didn't take long for Naruto to find her sitting by herself on the stairs that lead to the second floor, looking depressed and wiping away her tears.

"It's not healthy to be sitting in the dark under the only shade of light being the moon, Sunset Shimmer." His voice breaks her away from her sad indulgence.

"Shouldn't you be partying with the others Naruto? you have better things to do than concern yourself with me right now." Naruto can clearly hear the sad tone in her voice. Sighing, he sits down on the stairs.

"I'll go back to them in a while. Right now, I wanted to talk with you about all that's happened. Sunset shimmer, I'm probably the last person right now who could hold a conversation with you, especially after what's happened. But if there's even a way that you want to make amends for what you've done, then you have to start giving me a shot at finding out why you wore that façade. And I'm not the only one who wants to know, twilight does too." The sun colored haired girl could only shed more tears before blinking them away.

"What is there to talk about?! All I know is that I almost enslaved everyone in this school! And I don't blame them if they started hating me the very next day. I can't say just anything that would fix this." Resting her chin on the arms crossed over her legs, she lets out a tired breath.

"Everyone makes mistakes, that's what makes us human. Perfect or not is something we can never be. I know that personally."

"Yeah right. What could you possibly say is the worst thing you've ever done?"

"Not fighting my hardest to stop my traitorous friend from nearly killing me and everyone else. That's the worst thing I could say I've ever done. Second is hurting a girl I used to love." Says Naruto as his eyes stared into sunset's knowing that the boy in front of her was not lying.

"He seems pretty genuine to me, thought the snark comment he made about my body was something I didn't welcome. Are you sure you're not making this up to get me to see a lesson in this?"

"He wasn't even genuine from the start, but I guess his family is to blame for that, and then himself on part." Said Naruto as he told her about how his teammate Sasuke Uchiha had changed a few years back. When they were on the same team it was a rivalry that had started since they were kids, how everyone worshipped him because of the name he carried, how he was better than him just because of a special lineage, that the bastard didn't know what it meant to work hard and haul ass.

"We were rivals and I for one thought it would stay that way, but it wasn't until we came back from our mission in the land of tea when we guarding Idate Morino in a race to settle a dispute between two families, that Sasuke started to change." He further explained that the reason for the change was because Naruto himself was growing stronger at a very fast rate, and that Sasuke, no matter what he did, couldn't match up to Naruto. he was only as strong as he was because he trained constantly even when his sensei Jiraiya was going about his business.

"Sasuke just didn't want to accept the fact that someone like me, who has nothing special to his name, or even his life, could become powerful in such a short time. I can still remember the first time I saw that angry expression. How we fought in trying to kill each other on the hospital roof. From there on, my former teacher Kakashi Hatake, tried to put some reasoning into th guy, and you can see how well that went." Said Naruto as listening to his story behind the corner was twilight. she wanted to know what was keeping him, and it was only after hearing him talk about his past life with Sasuke, did she stop to listen in on the story.

"That's… really harsh. Why were you even friends with someone like him if you went through all that?" if she knew someone like that she'd leave them at a moment's notice.

"It was because he was the first person to actually notice me… through fists and being headstrong. At that moment, when we fought for the first time, I felt that right there, a possible friendship would start to form. And then a bond would come. And even now I still feel like that bond is still there, but it's hardly noticeable now." And so Naruto continued with the story only this time he asked Sunset Shimmer, and Twilight to hear this though he wasn't surprised that she hid. If what sunset thinks she did was bad, then what Sasuke did was worse. Sitting down, he tells both girls how Sasuke decided to throw away everything he was taught, everything they learned during their time as team seven.

"He betrayed the village and caused heavy casualties as well as nearly caused the death of two of my friends, both who were the next heirs to their clans. All for the promise of power from the worst criminal ever." Naruto said as everyone who was sent to retrieve Sasuke, him included, almost died that day. If it wasn't for Gaara and his family helping them out at the last moment, he was sure that three of his friends would not be here today as the third casualty was Kiba and his canine partner Akamaru who had to inflict self-harm on themselves to stop a deranged parasite. And to finally top it all off, their battle at the valley of the end, was one that finally showed Naruto how far someone will go, to fulfill their agendas… even if it means killing your friend.

"We tore up the land fighting each other, we passed to the second stage of our power, and even though I had the advantage I spared Sasuke that day because of the promise I made to Sakura to bring him back. Even now I still think what would have happened if I actually did succeed in killing him…" as the battle drew to a close, the last thing Naruto saw was Sasuke and him as kids holding their fingers crossed, symbolizing their friendship.

"From that point on I wouldn't see him again until three years later. You would not believe all the shit the village council pinned on me for his desertion and all the other problems that followed after when those three years passed. So, sunset shimmer, still think that what you did is bad?!" said Naruto as the girl in front of him had to re-think on what she, thought was considered bad. Compared to Sasuke she was more of a saint! And that was putting it lightly.

"Only after the war ended did I find out that he chose to go this way despite the fact that everything he thought he knew about his family was a total façade. Poor bastard didn't want to believe it but his brother's last moments showed him the truth. That his clan was a time bomb waiting to explode after they were all accused of treason and showed their true colors. So that's pretty much the end of it." Said Naruto sighing as Twilight enveloped him in a firm hug. She really didn't know how much the boy in front of her was going to keep reliving. Running her hand across his back, Twilight looked at Sunset Shimmer and voiced her thoughts.

"I know that you still have some dislike towards me, but now you learned one of the few important lessons: this one being that what you've done is bad, there is always someone else who does something worse! Horrible even! And while everyone here knows about your misdeeds, you at least still have a chance to redeem yourself Sunset Shimmer. You were Celestia's student like I am." Said Nwilight as Naruto thanked her for the brief comfort.

"You have the potential to become something better! Remember the wisdom she taught us, and the lessons she trusted us with."

"But most importantly, be someone who you can be proud off. the choices we make always affect us and the paths we walk, but the path that you choose shows if you can overcome the easiest, and hardest of choices." Says Naruto wondering where the hell all this wisdom crap was coming from.

It was going to take some time but Sunset Shimmer had plenty of it. Telling them that she will start from somewhere once she figures out where, Twilight and Naruto decided it was time to head home.

 **Front of Canterlot High**

Embracing the pair in a hug the girls were sad to see Twilight and Naruto go, but this was the part where they had to say good-bye, for now at least.

"You'll all look out for her won't you?" asks Twilight as they nodded.

"Of course we will. although do I expect some sort of apology for last spring's debauch." Says rarity.

"I have feeling she'll be handing out a lot of apologies." Said Twilight looking at the nervous girl in the distance.

"Not to mention that she and her two little helpers are going to be busy for a while fixing up the front entrance." Naruto says as Luna hands sunset a concrete smoother as snips and snails were carrying some bags of cement and pushing a wheel barrel. Believe me, sunset was going to be helped alright.

"We better get going." Says Spike.

"As do we Naruto. Killer B and Garra have to return back to their villages, their citizens must be wondering where they disappeared too."

"I just hope Temari hasn't done anything too severe in my absence."

"I'm sure my brother's turning the place over in search of me. Sometimes being the brother of the Raikage is not easy." They say as Naruto and Twilight nod.

"I know we've only known each other for a short time, but I'm going to miss all of you so much." Says Twilight as the emotions were circling around her.

"I will miss you all too. And I can say that this has been another crazy adventure in my books. You all take care of ok? I had fun being at the dance with all of you."

"So did we foxy! You keep being the optimistic boy you are! And be sure to visit back soon. I still have a few things I want to try." Says Pinkie winking a flirty wink. She's still eager to get in on some alone time with our hero.

"You behave yourself ok darling? no careless fraternizing with others you hear?" says Rarity as she was still holding on to the promise Naruto made her. She wonders? Should she prepare for it when it comes?

"Well Naruto, you keep helping others out and what not. If you're ever finding yourself around canterlot, drop by for a visit. I'll introduce you around." Said Applejack as the country girl still wanted to get to know our hero a little more. Maybe even compare work ethics? Or better yet? Try there at hand at combat.

"Don't slack off just because you got a new toy blondie? Practice with that baby and come back to me for a re-match! I'm eager to beat you at other sports." Says Rainbow Dash with a smirk of her own. She still has quite the show to put on for the trainee in front of her. Maybe even give some private training like she wanted too? Who knows.

"It, was really wonderful to meet you Naruto. I'm, sure you'll be visiting again. I, could show you around my neighborhood, and all the animals I keep track off." says Fluttershy, as the sweet girl hoped she could get a date with our ninja hero. The thought of a scenario like the ones she's seen, was still fresh in her mind.

"Twilight…"

"Naruto…"

"B, Garra, why don't you two head on back. I've got one last thing to do before I depart. Thank you both for the much needed help." Says Kaarle as two separate portals open up.

"See you around Naruto. Don't be a stranger my brother." Says B as he heads for Kumo.

"We'll see you back at the elemental nations Naruto." says Garra as he heads for Suna.

"Now I know this on short notice, but you Naruto, promised Twilight here a dance."

"But Kaarle we don't have time-" pointing up everyone sees that the position of the moon has moved back a bit.

"Does that mean?" Twilight could only wonder

"Yes Ms. Sparkle it means that you and Naruto have some extra time to kill." Says Kaarle as twilight's smile brightens up!

"Would you like to dance, Ms. Twilight sparkle?" says Naruto offering his hand in gesture.

"I would love to dance with you, Mr. Naruto Uzumaki." Says Twilight taking his hand, as kaarle plays some music in the background. And as both were lost in each other's company the other girls danced among themselves and with each other. Before everyone knew it, kaarle alerted everyone saying that it was time to part.

"Quickly now you two. The portals will be closing in a minute!" as Naruto and Twilight separate both couldn't resist the mesmerizing colors in the other's eyes. Another compliment for another time.

"Well, we should be going."

"Yeah." Facing back to everyone Naruto and Twilight head to their respective portals saying the last of their good-byes. As they were walking spike couldn't help but notice that the crown was becoming more suited to Twilight's persona.

"That crown really does suit you. Princess Twilight." says Spike winking.

"You know what spike, I'm actually starting to feel a little more comfortable wearing it." She says as on the other side Naruto and kaarle, who was dragging all three members of the former team seven looked at Naruto. It looks like the boy really did need a vacation after all as he looks lighter, and happier.

"So tell me young lad, how was this place suited for your little trip away from home?"

"Well it may have just been another mission, but unlike the ones I took before, this time I actually met and learned a lot about a new world, it's people and lifestyle, and…"

"And?" Kaarle gestures Naruto to go on.

"And met a woman who has captured my heart along with others. Boy will Jiraiya blow a casket when he hears about this." Says Naruto as both men share a laugh.

"Hey Naruto, what's going to happen to those three when you get back?" asked Twilight.

"You know I really don't want to know. Grandma Tsunade might have the answer for that because I don't want to be dealing with anymore political backlashes."

"Well if they get feisty you can just whip them with that new saber." Comments Spike as all four sport an amused expression. At the statue, spike also points out how Twilight was dealing with the wings.

"Spike, I've been walking with two new sets of feet, and experiencing irregularities with my new body. Some good, some bad." She says letting out a breath.

"Wings?! I'll be glad to deal with just that back in equestria." She says as both princess and assistant vanish into the statue in the blink of an eye and not a moment to sooner as the moon's time cycle finishes.

"Naruto, I've linked back the location of the hidden leaf village so you should arrive without problems. Safe journey." Says Kaarle as he ziplines out of this world.

"Take care you five." He says as he jumps into the mirror portal with the three deserters in a bright light. Now all is well with Canterlot and by that I mean the magical features the girls had disappeared.

"Well this sucks." Comments Rainbow Dash. Though Pinkie Pie tried to go their worlds, it only ended up hurting her.

"Aww… bummer." I know it's tough girls but don't worry, you'll see them again.

 **Crystal Castle**

Back in the storage closet inside of the crystal castle located in the crystal empire we see the original mane 6 namely the anthro versions of Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy the first being rainbow dash pacing around the room along with the three princesses who are Luna, Celestia, and Cadence waiting for the princess of friendship twilight sparkle, to return from the other world. And now the wait was over, as in the next second, the mirror shines and out comes the anthro pony version of Twilight, lightly dizzy from the transport. But landing just fine in front of everyone.

"Twilight!" cries out Fluttershy happy to see her princess friend safe and sound.

"You're back!" says Rainbow Dash

"You've got your crown!" says Rarity

"I knew you could do it." Says Pinkie Pie hugging Twilight.

"Oh, we we're so worried! What a relief." Says Applejack wiping away tears of joy.

"Sunset shimmer? Is she alright?" asks princess Celestia

"She's going to be just fine. I left her in good hands!"

"That's what I'd like to hear. You did an amazing job twilight." says Princess Luna

"I'm just happy to be back home. I learned a lot being in that world, though I wonder if sunset shimmer will start growing curious about the power of chakra." Says Twilight as the others looked confused at the mention of the word.

"What's chakra?" says Rainbow Dash as the mirror shines brightly again, this time being Spike who comes out in his anthro dragon form. Checking himself, the assistant to the princess is glad to be back to normal, and twilight thinks so too.

As the girls walk along the hallway they started asking question about the world twilight was in such as what they wore, where she stayed, what do they eat, if she had fun? And if their counterparts were just as awesome like they were. Particularly Rainbow Dash.

"I want to tell you all everything, really I do. But right now, I'm just exhausted from all the dancing." Said a tired Twilight.

"Dancing?!" the one word that everyone could hardly believe. As Twilight walking she just happened to bump into a pony who bore a striking resemblance to a boy she knew from Canterlot high.

"Excuse me-" taking a good look at him, she immediately looked the other way blushing.

"We've got to stop bumping into each other like this." Said the blue haired pony as he went on his way.

"Ummm, who's that?" asked Twilight.

"Him? Oh he's one of the new castle guards. Flash sentry was his name… why, do you like him?"

"Oh not exactly." Said Twilight walking away. She doesn't need to answer.

"Oh? Somebody's got a crush on the new guy." Teases Applejack

"I don't."

"Oh you absolutely do!"

"No, no I don't. I mean, he does remind me of someone but I don't see him in that sense."

"Oh let me guess. He totally reminds you of a guy you met in the other world who played guitar and was in a band and helped prove you didn't destroy all the decorations for a big dance so you could still run for princess of the big dance and then asked you to dance at that dance *Gasp* right?" how does she know all this?! Twilight and spike looked at each other.

"… How did you know all of that?"

"Call it a hunch." Que squeaky smile. Not surprising since it was Pinkie after all. Bringing Spike closer to her, she wonders what the next crazy task in her life would be? Time can only tell.

" _Naruto, I pray that I can see you again. Not an hour has passed and I already miss you."_ Don't fret twilight, the man you love will be seeing you again sooner than you think.

 **Hidden Leaf Village**

As the village was still running around like crazy searching for Naruto, he pops out of a bright light vortex with Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke in tow, landing on the roof of his apartment.

"I still wish I was back in Canterlot. But, somebody has to play the part of peacekeeper. I should try and find granny Tsunade or pervy sage, they need to help figure a way out of this." Leaving them in a corner where they'll be less noticeable, Naruto heads to the Kage tower in hopes of finding Tsunade or Jiraiya.

"After I meet and sort things out, I'll have to meet up with Adrian and the others at the bar! I could use some down time." running faster Naruto lands on the tree branch that's connected to the window on the third floor of the office and inside was Tsunade passed out on the couch with Jiraiya uncaringly passing sheets of paperwork with boredom.

"How did I get stuck with paperwork? Oh that's right… Tsunade's charms… damn my weakness." Pouring himself some sake Jiraiya wanted nothing more than to just get out of this office and go check out the lakeside views.

"Oi Naruto, how long do you plan on watching my misery?" said Jiraiya as the mention of his name woke Tsunade up. Shrugging Naruto pushes the window and enters into the office.

"Probably not for much longer and since when were you the type to do her job?"

"Charms kid, a woman's ultimate weapon."

"I know their ways first hand."

"Naruto you really caused a big ass headache these past few days." Said Tsunade

"I damn well meant what I said. This place was causing me stress! But besides that, if you're looking for the current Hokage, he's tied up along with the pink bullhorn and our lousy teacher on my rooftop." Said Naruto as he took a seat on the couch.

"And before you ask, no! I didn't tie them up. That was kaarle's handiwork."

"Team ANBU 4, retrieve Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sakura. Bring them to my office in five minutes." Nodding the ANBU left to Naruto's house.

"I know I have a lot of explaining to do. And believe me, you would want to know everything."

"Damn right we do kid!" said both Sannin at the same time.

"But can we save it for tomorrow? I'm all tired out from all the dancing I did."

"DANCING?! Since when do you dance?!" yelled Jiraiya as Tsunade thought her godson wasn't the fluid type when it came to dancing.

"There is a lot you get learn about one's self when you go to a new place pervy sage." Says Naruto as his mind drifts to Twilight and her beautiful purple eyes… and to the other girls of the group.

"Well sounds like you had more than just a mission to do?" says Tsunade in a teasing tone as Naruto looked away, blushing.

"I won't deny it."

"Oh now this I gotta hear!" but as Jiraiya was about to scoop out the details, screams and shouts could be heard from outside.

"What's going on?" said Naruto as the three head to the window and see riots breaking out in the roads of Konoha.

"Are those riots?!" says Naruto.

"Highly possible! Let's find out!" nodding all three head out into the roads to find that a riot was indeed happening. The cause? The daimyo's private military force.

"I knew I should have stayed home when I came back." Says Naruto in a deadpan voice as he and the two Sannin head into the ruckus. This is just what Naruto needed, more shit to deal with. why can't he ever just have one moment of peace?!

 **And here you have it folks, chapter 6. The next chapter will be the closing of the first movie so look forward to that. Also cast your votes on how you want zero's z-saber to look. I know what I want it look like. And last but not least, I will be needing help on another topic. Aside from the few other girls I plan to add, should I make any adjustments or take someone out and change them? Tell me what you think. For now, I'm out!**


End file.
